Why Me
by Morosely2101
Summary: What if Bloom's parents are alive and living on Earth ever since the final battle on Domino? Once Bloom knows her parents are on Earth, she go finds them, and things turns ugly. Her parents don't want to have anything to do with Bloom, as she's the reason that they lost their older daughter Daphne in the first place. More summary in the first chapter, please tell me how you think.
1. Location

_Why Me?_

_Summary: What if Bloom's parents are alive and living on Earth ever since the final battle on Domino? Once Bloom knows her parents are on Earth, she go finds them, and things turns ugly. Her parents don't want to have anything to do with Bloom, as she's the reason that they lost their older daughter Daphne in the first place, whom they can never forgive her for this. Bloom devastated leaves the winx and specialist with no trace of finding her, and now her parents hears the news and they start looking for her, but in the end to find Bloom…._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Location_

It was summer break. Bloom is going to spend her summer break on Earth with her adoptive parents who planned to go Italy for the entire summer, instead of being in Gardenia for the summer. They thought it would be nice to do something different this time. She was in Gardenia getting ready for her trip. She was so excited about the trip and next year it would be her last year in Alfea and graduate she must find her parents and save her homeworld in order for her to graduate from Alfea and finally become a guardian fairy of her homeworld.

"Bloom are you ready?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, mom." She replied back. She looked at her bedroom for one last time. She was looking at all the pictures she had took with the Winx over the two years. She even had pictures of Sky. She knows it's not going to be forever, she's going to the wonderful country of Italy. The place she had always dreamed of before meeting Stella three years ago.

Bloom got her stuff. She had about two luggages and a half. Bloom was wearing her favorite summer dress. It was a baby yellow strapped dress with pink summer flowers and green petals on the dress with pink heels, her hair was down having her sunglasses on her head.

Her mother was wearing a red button up shirt with Hawaii flowers prints on it, with short jeans, Vanessa's brown hair is shoulder length; she had about three to four luggages with her and Mike together. Mike was getting the car ready; he was packing the things in the car.

He came in to help them to put their luggages in the car and now they were making sure everything is in place and nothing is missing or miss put.

Now, they were on the road, Bloom was excited to go Italy for summer vacation. She had a smile on her face. She knew to take many pictures while she's there to show Sky and the Winx her summer vacation. They probably had never seen a place like Italy. Now, they were on the plane taking off to Italy to Venice. Bloom was sitting next to her mother who was reading her magazine. Bloom had her iPod on and was listening to her music, and the plane took off.

….

_The next day..._

The plane landed in Italy, in the city of Venice. Once they were out of plane at the airport Bloom noticed everything was in Italian though her mother knows Italian since she's a Italian descent. She was born in Italy and her parents later moved to America. There was a sign written: "Benvenuti in Italia!"

Bloom didn't understand a clue what it meant and there was a small translation under it that was written: "Welcome to Italy!"

Bloom knew a few words in Italian; she could understand what people are saying in Italian but most of the time, though her father not very much.

Vanessa, Mike, and Bloom needed a taxi to drive them to their hotel, which they booked over night. Then a taxi came to them, and they put their luggages in the trunk of the car. Mike sat in front while Bloom and Vanessa sat in the back.

"Allora, dove vuoi che ti porti?" (where do you want me to take you)? The taxi driver said.

"Accanto alla piazza cinque mari albergo per favore." (Next to the five seas hotel plaza please). Vanessa said.

"Come ti pare, signora." (As you please madam.) The taxi driver replied back.

So Mike, Vanessa, and Bloom were unpacking their things in the hotel. It was about five o'clock in Italy. Bloom needed to change her watch time since it was a different timing than Gardenia. After this they're were going to a restaurant, which Vanessa knew and it's a popular restaurant in Venice

They were all getting ready though they have a full hotel room with two beds it was very elegant. They were on the last floor. There was a glass window, which you can see everything and everyone and beautiful curtains.

_An hour later…_

They were all down at the fancy restaurant that Vanessa knew of and now the waitress was taking their order. They were talking about how beautiful the site of Italy is. Bloom loved Italy it's indeed a beautiful country. Tomorrow her and her parents are going to visit the ancient sites of Italy.

There was two people who were across from their table, a brown hair man and a red headed woman, Bloom noticed that they were only looking at her for some strange reason, and Bloom kind of felt uncomfortable by that. Maybe just going to the restroom she could see their exact faces and why they are looking at her without them knowing them. When she got up from seat excused by her parents, she noticed that they were actually looking at her. (**A/N:** Oritel and Marion both know how to speak English/Italian.)

"Oritel pensi che la sua lei?" (Oritel do you think it's her)? Marion asked.

"Effettivamente Marion so mia figlia, la sua stessa essenza ho potuto sentire questo." (Indeed, Marion I know my daughter, its her very essence I could feel that.) Oritel said.

"So che la sua Bloom, mi chiedo cosa sta facendo qui?" (I know it's Bloom; I wonder what she's doing here)? Oritel said to Marion who was thinking the exact thought.

"Forse Oritel lei è con I suoi genitori adottivi." (Maybe Oritel she's with her adoptive parents on vacation) Marion said.

"Beh... allora non dobbiamo sapere Bloom, per lei è la ragione per quello che successo a nostra figlia Daphne" (Well...then we don't have to know Bloom, for she's the reason because of what happened to our daughter Daphne.) Oritel replied.

"Lo so, messo bene la sua pagare qualche vendetta, per quello che ci ha causato, il mio cuore strappato appena ho saputo cosa è successo a Daphne." (I know, put well pay her some revenge, for what she caused us, my heart ripped immediately once I knew what happened to Daphne) Marion said.

" A volte vorrei essere mai incinta di lei, lei è la ragione sono stati in questo pasticcio, in primo luogo." (Sometimes I wish that I was never pregnant with her, she's the reasons were in this mess in the first place.) Marion said.

"Sì, vorrei che la stessa cosa, mi dispiace Marion che ho fatto incinta con lei." (Yes, I wish the very same thing; I'm sorry Marion that I made you to be pregnant with her.) Oritel said.

...

_Later that night..._

Bloom was in her dream...she saw two people that looked exactly like the people she saw in the restaurant earlier that night who were staring at her. She thought of them as her birthparents.

"Mom...dad..." she breathed out; she was in her Enchantix form.

Bloom was getting closer to her birthparents more than ever...she was happy in her sleep...little did she know she'll soon see them very soon.

"Mom...dad I'm going to find you and save you." She mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

_~If you have noticed I made Oritel and Marion speak Italian so Bloom won't over hear there little conversation about her. Though Bloom might understand a little of Italian. Continuing still to be in Italy I might still make Oritel and Marion speak Italian...as the first time in forever they saw their youngest daughter Bloom, they just immediately blamed her for Daphne's curse of sirenix becoming a lonely spirit. I mean how could they, Bloom was just an infant who knew nothing of...the only fault to blame for what happened, is the ancestral witches...in the next chapter Bloom discovers she found her birth parents in Italy...what will happen, how will Bloom react to this...what about her adoptive parents its all twist and games now...how do you guys think of this chapter._

_Ps~ I know a few Italian words and sentences, so I like to make it more realistic that way, while being in Italy since the people there don't really speak English there it's fun :-)_

_~Valtor will be back since this is the beginning third season of winx..._

_~Please read and review and how do you think of this story..._

_~Still continuing writing my other stories..._


	2. BirthParents in Italy

_Why Me?_

_In this chapter…Bloom will discover that her birthparents are here living in Italy, she was feeling strange all day long, because she can sense their essence, which was strange for Bloom, how could it be? While Bloom was on the beach with Sky, Sky proposed to Bloom, her parents were watching her every move. The man and the woman warned Bloom is she doesn't remember who they are till tomorrow they will completely destroy Bloom's engagement ring, or sell it to somebody else...Bloom has to realize how they are...once she figures out who they are...she's completely shocked for who were they the entire time._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Birthparents in Italy_

The next day, Bloom woke up to a beautiful sunny day. She was excited about today. She got up from bed early, showered and wore her clothes on. She put her hair in a nice braided like bun. She was wearing a bright green tank top with mini shorts and on the sides of her shorts was laced fabric with nice sandals. While she was getting herself ready Sky sent her a text message:

_Hey, beautiful what are you up to today? I want to come and see you again. - _Sky said in the text. Bloom got out of the bathroom and she noticed that it was Sky's text message and read it she immediately replied back to him.

_I'm on a summer vacation with my parents. We're not in Gardenia, we're in Italy, in the city of Venice. _\- Bloom typed back then another text message was sent from Sky.

_Okay, by the way would your parents mind that I'm coming to visit you? _\- Sky texted.

Bloom turned her head and saw her parents getting ready, and was looking on her phone again: _No, I don't think they'll mind about you coming here. _– Bloom texted.

_Then I'll see you my love, I'll always love you. _– Sky said it was sweet, and she replied: _Bye, I love you Sky. _That was the end of the message. _'Sky is so sweet._' Bloom thought.

She couldn't wait for Sky to come here; she hasn't seen him in a few weeks…today she wants to spend an entire day with him.

"By the way, do you mind if Sky's coming along?" Bloom asked both her parents.

"No, we don't mind honey as long as you're happy." Her mother said. Bloom smiled she knew her parents very well they would never deny her request though sometimes because at times it would be right for Bloom. Sky would be waiting for Bloom down in the hotel lobby, and finally greet her.

….

Down at the lobby Sky was waiting for Bloom. He hasn't seen her in a few weeks and was now crazy about seeing her again. Ever since he laid his eyes for the first time on Bloom...he literally fell in love with her. He got a hair cut style which looked different (season 5/6 style). He was wearing a pale blue button up shirt with nice pair of jeans and sneakers he was anxious to see Bloom again. He's not the only one waiting for Bloom. Oritel and Marion were also down in the lobby but reading newspaper for cover up to see Bloom. Bloom was down in the lobby with her parents. Sky saw her, he had a smile across his face. She looked stunning in her outfit, and she saw him

"Sky!" She waved to him and once that he saw her she ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I've been calling a thousand time but you never answered me." She said.

"Sorry, Bloom I've been very busy lately but now I'm here free to you all day." Sky said, looking at Bloom with love in his eyes.

Oritel and Marion saw her hugging a man they both realized that it might be her friend she knows of or her boyfriend. Bloom went and asked her parents if she could leave with Sky, "you can go Bloom, but don't be late coming back sweetie." Her father said and she kissed him on the cheek and left with Sky.

Oritel and Marion were following them; Sky led Bloom to his brand new motorcycle and gave Bloom a helmet to wear.

"Chi è il ragazzo che sta uscendo con?" (Who's the boy she's going out with?) Oritel asked in a whisper.

"Non lo so, ma lo presto." (I don't know, but we'll find out soon.) Marion replied to Oritel. Sky was driving Bloom next to the coast of the sea; it was amazing view. Bloom was looking at the beach many people were out on the beach, tanning, swimming or relaxing under the bright sun. Bloom looked at Sky and laid her head on his shoulders, loving it. Bloom loves Sky crazily and so do he.

"So where do you want to go princess?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter where we go as long you're with me." Bloom said. Sky wanted to take Bloom somewhere special, someplace they'll never forget and forever remember the night.

Sky was driving Bloom to somewhere no one would ever think of...somewhere where no one can see what he or she would do. An olden abandon house like was in the romantic forest, where no one can really see; it had a gate in front, which was old and rusty the mansion was really old like it was built about two centuries ago.

"Sky, where are we?" Bloom asked. She had never seen this before an old mansion. Wait, since when he did know about it? Did he researched about it about the most amazing places in Italy?

"You'll see Bloom." Sky said and he parked his motorcycle on the side and helped Bloom off.

"Why don't you close your eyes, Bloom?" Sky told her and he put his hands on her eyes, and led her the way. Sky had opened the door to the mansion to go to the other side.

"Are we almost there yet?" Bloom asked waiting impatiently. Sky was still walking through the dark and cold empty corridor, "we're almost there Bloom," he said while chuckling.

And now they made it to the beautiful garden. "Bloom you can open your eyes now." Sky told her and she opened her eyes and gasped right at the beautiful scene it was an old ancient gazebo where two love birds gathers and get married, a nice old fountains and many like lamps that needs to be lit up by fire she was dazzled by this amazing ancient place. "Wow! Sky how did you find this place?" Bloom asked, she was breath taken by the sight of it.

"Well...let's say I did my research." Sky smirked at Bloom. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and they kissed passionately. Bloom used her magic to light the lamps up and she also made the fountain to run up with water again and used magic on her and Sky.

They were both dressed like a king and queen. Sky was wearing a royal attire, and Bloom was wearing an elegant dress, and they both started dancing. It was so romantic.

Meanwhile...Oritel and Marion were watching them. Marion didn't like this at all and she said to her husband, "Questa malattia mi guardare loro come quella," (this sickness me to watch them like that), Marion said.

"So che il mio amore, ma non preoccupatevi avremo la nostra vendetta su di lei" (I know my love, but don't worry we'll have our revenge on her. We just have to wait for the perfect timing.) Oritel said watching with their binoculars.

….

After the lovely dance, Sky and Bloom headed back it was almost a late afternoon. Bloom felt like she was the happiest girl in the world having the man of her dreams with her and she knew it couldn't get any better than this or can it?

Bloom was feeling strange all day today because for some reason she can feel her parents presence she knew it was nearly impossible for them to be here...unless they escaped, and ended up here on Earth in Italy. If it were them, then why didn't they try to find her why? Bloom thoughts kept on running with questions.

"Bloom are you okay?" Sky asked a bit concerned. He knew that look on Bloom's face. She was distracted by something.

"Ya. I'm fine Sky, really just in deep thought that all." She replied and gave him a smile.

Bloom and Sky were now on the beach coast walking on the shore. Bloom felt this day couldn't get any better. "Bloom…I need to tell you something…something very important," Sky said nervously, he wants to propose to his girlfriend.

"Yes, Sky." She answered wondering what does he wants to ask her that's very important to him.

"Bloom I want to ask you something." Sky said and he was now on his knees.

"Sky what are doing?" She said embarrassed, her cheeks turned a bit red.

"Bloom, will you marry me?" He said and pulled the box and opened it was the legendary sapphire diamond. It was a beautiful ring that she ever saw. She looked at him, tears were filling her blue eyes.

"Sky…of course I'll marry you." She said and Sky pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Bloom felt the warmth coming from Sky.

Sky pulled away from Bloom "Sky…" she whispered in a soft voice that made his heart melt away. He couldn't resist that cute voice of hers, but he needs to leave for now.

"Bloom, I have to go now." Sky said and he placed the engagement ring in Bloom's left hand on the fourth finger.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" She asked her fiancé.

"Yes, and Bloom and I want to announce our engagement once summer is over." He told Bloom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left Bloom alone. Bloom watched him leave and she looked at the ring that he gave her, she loved the ring, and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Bloom." A female voice said, and Bloom did not recognize this person's voice, she turned around and she two people a man and a woman, who'd she recognize from yesterday, was she being stalked by them.

"Uh-hi," Bloom stuttered unknowing what to say and one question is how do they know her name.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Bloom asked.

"We know who you are, but do you know who we are?" The man said they were both looking at the girl.

"No, I don't know who you are, you may be confused with someone else." Bloom said.

"No, we're not. We're looking for you." The woman said.

"Me, why?" Bloom asked she was getting uncomfortable with this and the two couple knew she was feeling uncomfortable by them.

"Lets say we know all about you," the man said. Bloom couldn't think what he meant by that statement he had just said.

"By the way nice engagement ring, it would be a shame to let it go to waste right?" The woman said and Bloom hid her hand behind her back.

"Who got it for you…your boyfriend." The man said sarcastically. Bloom was getting a little angry by all this questions.

"Yes, and can please leave me alone." She said and walked right passed them, but the man grabbed her arm and she yelped. She turned around to see the man hold her arm firmly and tightly. "Let me go." She yelled.

"We will...we'll give you time…you have to remember who we are or your precious ring will be destroyed or we'll sell it to somebody, and my I have to say this ring is just breathtaking isn't it darling." The woman said and smiled to her husband and she got the ring out of the younger woman's finger, Bloom was very angry about that.

"Hey, that's mine give back to me you have no right to take it away from me." Bloom said almost yelling. It was Sky's gift to her so why would they do such a thing? What do they want her to remember them? Does she even know them to know their answer?

"Yes, we have a right to take it away from you, and have the right to do anything to you." The man said and he let go of the younger woman's arm.

"What do you mean by that?" Bloom furrowed her eyebrows at them. She wondered what he meant by that last statement.

"You just have to remember girl. You have the chance to get your beloved ring back. You only have time to tomorrow when the sun sets and if you don't remember lets say you won't get your ring back." The woman said and they both smirked at her, Bloom was angry and she was scared of the man.

"Till tomorrow girl." They both said and left her alone, tears were streaming down her cheeks it wasn't fair to her. Bloom has to remember who they are, or else she won't get back her ring.

...

Bloom was upset and she started head back,but then her phone started to ring it was her mother who was calling her and she answered her phone.

"Hello mother?"

"Bloom where are you?" Vanessa said.

"I'm just on the beach with Sky," she lied.

"Okay, I want you to meet me and your father in front of the hotel." Vanessa said.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." Bloom replied.

Bloom sighed. Now, she has to meet up with her parents for some reason and so she left the beach. Bloom couldn't help but they were watching her every move. Bloom felt she didn't have her privacy any more. She felt like eyes were watching her every movement.

...

_Later that night..._

Bloom was in bed she couldn't sleep. She wondered who was the man and woman and why do they want her to remember who they are? Bloom has no clue to their question. Bloom had to think of who are they, or else she'll lose the ring that Sky gave her; finally in the end after time thinking, she had fallen asleep.

_In Bloom's Dream…_

Bloom was alone, with no friends or Sky. She was calling out to them, but there no answer. She now was being completely surrounded by darkness and heard three echoing voices of the ancestral witches. Her parents appeared fighting them till off the end. She saw her older sister Daphne saving her when she was only one-month infant.

Bloom was now trying to save her parents from the ancestral witches, once she saw them. She had recognized their face Bloom was utterly shock. She couldn't believe it. Now, all what Bloom can hear and see was darkness wrapping her into a cocoon...evil laughter was filling her dreams. Bloom reached out her hand so her parents could save her, but they didn't their faces were unrecognizable. They both were smirking at her and soon her older sister joined them and they all laughed evilly watching Bloom die. Bloom's visions were fading from her dreams.

_End of Bloom's Dream…_

Bloom was covered in her sweat. She was tossing and turning in her bed. The sheets had fallen to the ground. She was having a horrible nightmare. The thoughts of her parents not helping her nor her sister was scaring her. Bloom's afraid that if she goes and finds her parents. She'll be alone left to die into nothing but complete darkness.

Bloom woke up from her nightmare breathing heavily; her face was covered in her sweat. She looked at her parents who were still sleeping and she finally realized that the people who were always following her. They were her _birthparents._ She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it...it was them...it was actually them they're…_alive._

Bloom's thoughts were now running in her mind _if they been alive for all these years...why haven't they searched for me or do something to find me, why? _Bloom got up from her bed she wanted to wash up. She thought the room was really hot but it wasn't it was cool. She was wearing a green light tank top, and mini pjs shorts. She headed to the bathroom and washed her face, and looked at herself in the mirror _Why? _was the only word, which was running through her mind. Bloom headed back to bed and pulled back the sheets to about her body, and she soon fell asleep.

...

_The next day..._

Bloom was up early, the two people will meet her at mid-noon. She took a quick shower did her hair, put make up on and she was wearing a white ruffled strapped shirt with her mini shorts and her thin-summer beige cardio like. It was long till above her knees, with wedges shoes. Bloom was shock why would they do this to her, for what reason? Her thoughts became more questionable by the minute.

The man and the woman told her to wait on the coast of the beach, like yesterday. Bloom was nervous. She didn't know how she'll greet them and she won't know how they'll greet her after so many years. Bloom was watching people who were enjoying their day with their families, friends, or spending time with their fiancé. _Finally I'm going to meet my birth parents for the very first time, though I haven't told anyone about this, I'll tell them later after when I met them, I'm the happiest girl right now. _Bloom snapped out of her thought because she saw them coming she was happy she had a smile on her face little did she know that her smile will turn up side down.

"I see you came," the man told her with a firm voice.

"Yes." Bloom replied.

"Have you thought about what we've said to you yesterday?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and I know the answer to your question." Bloom said sharply.

"You do know, so give us the answer?" The man said, a bit shock for how she can figure it out on her own.

Bloom took a deep breath and spoke slowly: "You are King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. You're my birthparents."

"Right we are." They both replied coldly and Bloom noticed their tone of voice.

"A word is a word. So you can have your ring back." Marion said and gave Bloom back her ring; Bloom noticed something about them, as if they don't want to talk to her.

"Then why?" Bloom asked.

"What do you mean why?" Oritel asked.

"If you were here this whole time...then why didn't you search for me?" Bloom asked a bit angry with them. Oritel and Marion knew that sooner or later that Bloom would ask them why? Why haven't they gone in to looking for her? Did they even cared about her? Then why?

"Because Bloom...our life is prefect without having you around." Marion replied.

"WHAT?!" Bloom said, were they insane or something, once they said that? How could their life be prefect without having their daughter in their life?

"You heard us. Because of you we lost everything...our kingdom...our people and especially _Daphne._ Bloom you have no idea what it feels like losing a first born child." Oritel yelled at her. Bloom's heart stabbed her; it hurt her. She felt like her heart had burst into thousands of pieces once Oritel had said that.

"I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed upset because they were blaming for what happened eighteen years ago. It wasn't Bloom's fault it was the ancestral witches; they have done this to Oritel and Marion.

"Bloom they wanted the Dragon's Flame from _you!_" Marion said angrily.

"What happened to Daphne was because of _you_." Oritel said he hated Bloom for way too many reasons.

"Then why didn't you give them what they wanted in first place and then you wouldn't lose your precious _daughter_ or your _kingdom!_" Bloom snapped and they both stayed silent unknowing what to say to her, as if now guilt was running through them.

"Why? I want an answer." Bloom said and raised her eyebrow at them.

"Bloom..." They both said with hard looks on their faces.

"You know what...I don't want the answer anymore. You have already made your decision clearly. And now your blaming me! I was just only a small and helpless baby and you know that maybe you should've give them what they wanted! Maybe it was for the best!" Bloom said. Oritel and Marion were quite now looking at Bloom. They could tell she's hurt; they hurt her.

"I don't want you in my life anymore so think of me dead to you!" Bloom said and she took off crying. She was deeply hurt by them and can never forgive them for what they done to her.

They wanted to go after her, but realized it was way to late. They hurt her but yet at the same time they weren't sad at all or felt any sorrow for Bloom but what hurt them the most was what she said to them: _You should've give them what they wanted! Maybe it was for the best! You should've given me up to them._

* * *

_~How could her parents say such a thing to their youngest daughter for what happened eighteen years ago which wasn't her fault. Bloom's heartbroken now and she may never forgive them for breaking her heart._

_~In the next chapter, the winx and specialist come to visit Bloom, but something bad happens...Bloom has disappeared her parents don't know where she went, the last time they saw her was in the room. Bloom left all her things even her phone; she hasn't left any note or clue where she went. Sky heartbroken to find out his fiancé had left with no trace of finding her._

_~The questioned themselves why would Bloom leave? For what reason. Mike and Vanessa knew Bloom wasn't sad, she was happy for the trip, but she left them with no trace of finding her. They all begin questioning each other._

_~Where do you think Bloom went, any clue, what's your idea._

_~How do you think of the second chapter, and please r&amp;r, have a good day... :-)_


	3. Bloom goes Missing

_Why Me?_

_In this chapter Bloom will leave her parents and Sky unexpectedly with no trace, to find her. Sky and winx were informed from Mike and Vanessa about Bloom's disappearance…while Mike and Vanessa are finding Bloom everywhere. Where they know of…they called the police in order to search of their missing daughter...where would Bloom possibly go…she left most of her things…even her phone so no one could communicate with her._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Bloom Goes Missing_

The same day when Bloom found out her parents were here in Italy. She was upset and took off. Bloom was broken hearted because her parents were blaming her for what happened eighteen years ago. She was alone on the bench in the national park: where kids were playing, teenagers walking with their friends, people walking their dogs. People were enjoying their day.

Bloom had tears streaming down her cheeks, _why…why…do they hate me? Was it really because of what happened to Daphne? Was it all my fault? _she was looking at her ring that she got back.

Suddenly her phone ringed; it was a text message from Sky. Bloom looked at her phone and saw Sky's text: _hey there beautiful. I will becoming in about an hour to see you. I love so much my sweet love. _

Bloom sighed, and put her phone in her pocket she didn't want to see Sky today, she wants to be alone without anyone bothering her. "Why?" She whispered to herself. Why was her only question was running through her mind. If they truly do hate her, then why didn't they give her up to the ancestral witches or whatever?

Bloom got up from the bench she took a deep breath and stopped with the tears. She doesn't want her worry parents nor Sky. She whipped the tears from her face and walked. She couldn't understand why would they do this to her? She wasn't the reason for Daphne's curse but the ancestral witches. Why couldn't they see that?

Bloom knew where to meet Sky. He would be on the beach coast where he proposed to her. Bloom had a small bag in her purse with make-up in it and she was fixing her make-up. After when she was done...she was watching the waves of the ocean. Suddenly, she felt pairs of hands on her shoulders. She gasped and turned around and she saw Sky.

"Sky." She said softly, her blue eyes shimmering with wild emotions at the sight of seeing him again. Bloom got up from the bench and hugged and gave him a kiss. "I missed you so much.…"

"Bloom it's been only a day." Sky replied, noticing her reaction.

"I know." Bloom whispered.

"You look beautiful Bloom." Sky said and he looked at her, Bloom blushed once he said that.

"So what are we doing today?" Sky asked.

"My parents told me you should come along and have lunch with us. My parents wants to know you better." Bloom said wrapping her arms on Sky's waist.

"Well...in that case then, I would like to know them too," he said to Bloom and wrapped his arms on Bloom's shoulders and they began walking.

Mike and Vanessa were waiting for Bloom and Sky to show up, they're were in a restaurant, "Pizzeria" it was not very far from where they are. Bloom and Sky were strolling down the streets. Sky and Bloom made it to the restaurant. Sky pulled a chair out for Bloom and she sat down, happily looking at her parents.

Mike had started talking with Sky, and getting to know him, and they got off to a good start. Bloom told her parents about their engagement and they couldn't be much happier. Mike knows that Sky will be a very good man for Bloom.

He couldn't choose anyone better for his daughter. They all had a good afternoon. Sky told Bloom that the Winx will come tomorrow and also the Specialist and they'll hang out for an entire day. Bloom was pleased about that she was having the best summer ever _except_ for the fact that Bloom had met her _birthparents_ who they hate her and blamed her for what happened.

Had her parents even just considered once that it was never their daughter's fault as they told Daphne to save her from the very beginning? They probably had never considered this once. Bloom was devastated when they told her that. She always thought they would welcome her back out of love, and thank her for saving them, but it didn't happen. She never thought about this...if she meets them...they would blame her for everything.

Bloom and Sky were now alone talking to each other, "you know Bloom...ever since I met you...I knew you weren't like the other girls. You were different, thats what I like about you." Bloom blushed at what Sky said.

"Sky...you're the most kind guy I've ever met. Once I first met you...I knew you were the man for me and you'll always be my man." Bloom said. Bloom leaned in and kissed Sky passionately. Sky wrapped his hands behind her back and pulled her close to him.

...

_Later at night..._

It was about 10 o'clock at night Bloom had never slept. She was waiting until her parents had fallen asleep and not notice her go. So she got out of her bed and changed her pjs into clothes. She was thinking to herself: _what good am I to all those who loves me? Why...should they care about me if I'll get them into worse situations possible? I just don't want to hurt them with my feelings right now...I need to leave now and get things straightened out. I don't know when I'll come back again...I just need to be alone for a while._

Bloom looked at everything. She wanted to leave her phone and her things here so no one could know that she had left and she doesn't want to be found again, because she doesn't want to hurt those who loves her. She looked one last time with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry...goodbye mom, dad its for a good reason," she whispered and kissed them on the cheek and put a long dark cape and vanished into the night.

...

_The next day..._

Mike and Vanessa were looking for Bloom everywhere. They have no idea where she went or what time did she leave. They have no idea where she had gone off to? They both were waiting for Sky and the Winx to help them look for Bloom, since they can't find her anywhere. Mike and Vanessa were back in the lobby. Vanessa was very worried that if no one could find Bloom.

"Mike I'm worried. I haven't seen her all day." Vanessa said sadly, and he sighed. Mike looked at her and said, "don't worry we'll find her. Probably she's with Sky and the Winx." He reassured her, but she wasn't reassured.

"Maybe." Vanessa said, hugging her husband for support. She had a feeling that Bloom isn't with the Winx or Sky. Then she could've told them where she's going as she usually does. Something seems off about this.

...

The Winx and the Specialist arrived at the hotel, but to only find Mike and Vanessa worrying about something important. Has something happened to Bloom? What happened? Where is she? Why isn't she with them?

"Winx, I'm glad you're here." Vanessa said, the Winx almost noticing her upset voice.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" Flora asked worriedly sensing something's defiantly wrong.

"Have you guys seen Bloom? Me and Mike haven't seen her any where this morning and now I'm getting worried. Do you guys know where she might be?" Vanessa asked hoping that the Winx and Specialist would know.

"What?! She's missing." The winx said in a union, shocked about the fact that Bloom isn't with Mike and Vanessa, and that she's missing.

"Yes. She left all her things even her things seemed to be untouched." Vanessa said, almost breaking down. The Winx looked at each other, and agreed. They're going to help Mike and Vanessa to find Bloom.

"Don't you worry, we're going to help you find Bloom." Stella said in a reassuring voice.

"Thank-you Winx." she replied to them.

...

The Winx and the Specialist gathered in a group. Everyone looked at Sky who's deeply upset about his girlfriend's disappearance his thought triggered him: _Why would she leave them for what reason? Why would she leave her things especially her phone. Bloom where did you go?_

"Sky. We're going to find her, wherever she is?" Aisha said with confidence.

"So what are we going to do, any thoughts?" Musa asked

"Okay, were going to split up: me, Brandon and Sky are going to look for her in Magix. Flora, Helia, Aisha, and Nabu on Domino. Tecna, Musa, Timmy, and Riven in Gardenia who knows? She could be in either one of these places." Stella said, and they all agreed and with that they all separated and left Italy.

Oritel and Marion heard their discussion about Bloom's disappearance. They couldn't care any less about her right now, since they're still angry with her and never got over it. But something in their heart tells them something seems definitely wrong about her disappearance as if she doesn't want to be found as if she left on purpose.

"I wonder where did she wonder off too and why wouldn't she take her phone?" Marion asked her husband.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the person who disappeared, and your clue is just as much as mine." Oritel replied to his wife. _Why would Bloom leave her adoptive parents, her friends and fiance._

"Something tells me that there's something wrong with her disappearance." Marion said.

"What makes you think that?" Oritel asked

"I just know it, because I have a bad feeling just behind my head about this whole _'disappearance thing'._" Marion said.

...

Meanwhile...somewhere in the magical universe...

Bloom was on Pyros (The Island Of Dragons, in search of Maya). She was walking for hours still no sign of Maya till she approach a cave just beneath the waterfalls. She knew that her friends won't find her here on Pyros because they don't know of it. Bloom was feeling that someone was watching her. Someone with dark magic. She knew it wasn't the Trix, because the presence she was feeling was very powerful unlike the Trix's.

"Who's there?" Bloom yelled, wanting to face the opponent but the only thing she was hearing now was the rustling of the trees. Bloom continued to walk to the cave she might find Maya there, doing her meditating. Once she walked in she saw couple of things which belonged to Maya.

"Hello Bloom." A voice called out to her. Once she turned around she saw her, Maya.

"Hello Maya." Bloom greeted her with a smile on her face.

"So what you're doing on Pyros, Bloom?" She asked Bloom. Bloom wondered if she should tell Maya the who episode about seeing her birthparents in Italy and accusing her of what happened eighteen years ago.

"I just want to be alone and well...mostly be comforted. I have something to tell you. It's bothering me so much and I don't know what to do." Bloom said, as she sat down and began to tell Maya about her episode of meeting her birth parents.

...

After many hours of search for Bloom, the Winx couldn't find her anywhere. While, Sky was losing his mind over Bloom. Brandon tried to calm him down a few times and said that she'll be back from wherever she is that she would never leave them alone like this. Sky thought about what Brandon said to him earlier maybe he's right, whatever Bloom was up to she doesn't want anyone to know about it. Once they came back they told Mike and Vanessa about what happened and not to worry about her. They'll find her no matter what and Sky sweared to them that he'll be looking day and night for Bloom.

Oritel and Marion were hearing the conversation from the Winx and Specialists that they could not find Bloom and they'll do everything to find her wherever she is?

"Where could she be?" Marion asked frustrated. Her daughter wasn't found by the Winx or the Specialist.

"They haven't found her: in Magix, Domino, nor Gardenia." She told her husband.

"Hum-I think I know where she is." Oritel smirking at his wife.

"Where?" Marion asked. How would he know where she had gone off to?

"Do you remember where I always go when me and you have an argument and try to fix things and to apologize to you for my misunderstanding?" Oritel asked his wife. Marion remembered where, to Pyros of course where he'd seek advice from Maya.

"To Pyros. The Island of Dragons." Marion said.

"Exactly, that's where we're going." Oritel said. Marion looked at him and kissed him. "I always and never stop loving you."

"Same way how I feel about you, my love." Oritel said smiling to his wife. Oritel and Marion teleported themselves to Pyros (The Island of Dragons). They were in the middle of the jungle. "How are we going to find her now?" Marion asked her husband.

"With my sword love, the essence of the sword will lead us to Bloom's essence." Oritel said, and so with that they begun walking through the mysterious jungle of Pyros. Oritel knew better to be quite and try not to make too much noise for the dragons. So they walked further and further until they saw the cave just beneath the waterfalls. Oritel knew it was her cave, Maya's cave as he recognize it.

"Marion this is it, Maya's cave where Bloom might be in. And if not...we'll keep on searching for her till we have our revenge." Oritel said. He wouldn't let go returning the favor to her. He was prepared; he had his sword and it was time to end all this, as in to kill her (his own daughter, how could any father bring themselves up to kill their own child, by blood).

"Look it's her! Lets hide ourselves." Marion said to her husband, and with that they hid between the trees and plants. They watched their daughter walking in the juggle, as if she was looking for something important. And then they appeared in front of Bloom, surprising her. Bloom was in complete shock. She didn't expect them to find her here. How did they find her here from all the places in the magic dimension?

"...you're here..." Bloom said huffing and puffing deep breaths.

"We found you, Bloom. We'll always find you." Her mother said in a sarcastic tone, which made Bloom's spine shiver.

"It's time...to end this." her father said, he grabbed his sword and held it in his hands facing it to Bloom, Bloom was scared by their reaction, but didn't show it.

"So you want to kill me?" Bloom said not regretting anything she just said now.

"Yes." They both said coldly, with so much hatred toward their youngest daughter. Bloom was in an unbelievable state. She couldn't believe for what her _birthparents_ are going to do to her.

She hated them so much, she would never forgive them for what they're going to do to her. She glared at her so called _"birthparents."_ Her father took the sword and raised it in the air and started to use the magic of the sword on his daughter, Bloom who had to dodge the attack otherwise she'll get hurt from them.

She had to run away from them and at least try to transform. Bloom ran out of the juggle and then there was an end a waterfall cliff; it was really deep with a nice river flowing along.

"Looks like there's no where to go now..." her mother said and they both chuckled evilly.

"So what are you going to do now? There's no where to go..." her father said, Bloom backed up a bit, and her heels was telling her you can't go back anymore. She turned around and gasped. What will she do?

* * *

_In the next chapter...What will Bloom do, she has nowhere to go, will she face her parents and die under their hands or will she jump the cliff and make it to safety away from them. Sky and the winx are still on the search for Bloom. With more surprises and twist, in the next chapter Valtor will appear and things will take it to a new level._

_~Valtor wants to kill Bloom, and so does her parents, what will happen next? Will her parents team up with Valtor to get rid of Bloom, or will they kill both Valtor and Bloom. Either way, the next chapter will heat up to the extreme..._

_~Poor Bloom...problems after problems. How can she stop this all on her own. Should she tell Sky and winx what was really going on between her and her birth parents to take the side of Bloom._

_~What do you think will happen next?_

_~Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when writing it...please r&amp;r have a nice day... :-)_


	4. The Revenge of Valtor

_Why Me?_

_Previously, Bloom was on Pyros to her surprise her Oritel and Marion found her. In this up taking heat chapter, what will Bloom decide to do? Jump off the cliff or face her fate. Valtor will appear in this chapter in Pyros. What will he do once he see's Oritel and Marion attacking their daughter? Will he help them to destroy Bloom, or the other way around…will he help Bloom to destroy her parents...its all decided in this amazing…exciting…severe...chapter yet. Bloom gets to decide her fate, what will it be…find out…and not only Valtor will be involved in the battle but a certain someone as well will appear...who? And what will Valtor do to Bloom, as revenge to Oritel and Marion...as he promised..._

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Revenge of Valtor_

"…You have no place to go Bloom," her father said smirking at her. Bloom was afraid, before doing anything Bloom figured out it would be easier to jump off a cliff than battling with her parents. She turned around and gave a smirk to her parents, their eyes widen in realization "you wouldn't dare…!" Her mother yelled almost in anger.

"Oh, I would." Bloom said and gave an evil smile at them and turned around and jumped off the cliff. Oritel and Marion were shocked for what Bloom done just now, jump over the cliff of the waterfall. She would get herself killed like that. They had horrid expression on their faces watching Bloom fall down the cliff.

Bloom was now happy to be away from them but for now, she needs to get to Maya. She dived into the deep river; though she doesn't know that the river is flowing fast it could drown her, if she doesn't know how to swim right, if she swims wrong she could lose her life to it.

Bloom swam up to the surface. She immediately noticed the river flow was going fast she needed something to grab on quickly. She saw a long branch of tree sticking out and she grabbed onto it and pulled herself out of the river and fell to the ground coughing, and spitting out water.

Then she saw a figure, a man, walking up to her. She gasped and got up quickly and started backing up away from the man, "who...who are you?" Bloom asked.

"My name's Valtor." He said walking up to Bloom. Somehow she felt uncomfortable by his presence.

"No need to be afraid." He said in a calm voice, trying to touch the girl on her face to soothe her.

"Get your hands off her!" A man yelled from a close distance to be able to see this man trying to touch the girl. Bloom turned around and saw them. Great! Now, what do they want from her? She wanted to do something...something that would kill them for life.

"Kiss me and say that you love me to them okay." Bloom explained to Valtor without thinking what would happen to Valtor later.

"What?" Valtor replied in shock. He was in daze at the young redheaded woman who was in his arms before him.

"Just kiss me, please." She begged of him. "You want me to kiss you." He said it in a way so sexy.

"Yes, please now." He looked at the girl; she desperately wants him to kiss her. He leaned in his hands on her waist. He pulled her close to him and once his lips touched her's suddenly, there was an instance spark that just connected after so many years, and this spark was somehow love all over again. He loved it. Whatever she was doing to him, he loved it! He kept on kissing her passionately until Oritel and Marion gasped it was their enemy Valtor.

"What the hell are you doing with him Bloom?! Stop kissing him!" Oritel yelled in anger.

Bloom didn't seem to listen to him because she didn't want to stop what she was doing. She wants them to get angry. She felt it anger Oritel so much. She wants to piss them off for the heck of it. Bloom shook her head.

"You have no idea what your doing young lady!" Marion yelled. She hated this man more than ever and what's happening now is...Bloom was kissing a man that trapped the entire realm of Domino along with the ancestral witches and his mothers were the ones who killed Daphne.

"Stop this now!" Oritel boomed even more. Bloom separated from Valtor and she looked at them, "why should I?" She said to them.

"Because he's our enemy or you mean he's your enemy." Bloom said the way she said it to them sent shivers down Oritel and Marion's spine. They were glaring at her. Valtor noticed something seemed off about the three of them and recognize them as Oritel and Marion and the girl that he was kissing was probably their daughter.

"Oritel...Marion long time no see, huh?" Valtor said. He noticed the girl doesn't want to be around them. He looked at the girl and he could easily read her. He saw in her that she hated them and wants to piss them off easily.

"Get the hell away from Bloom!" Oritel said.

"Why?" Questioned Valtor. He already knowing the answer from Bloom.

"Because...you're her enemy." Marion replied back.

"What if I don't want to be her enemy? What are you going to do?" Valtor said, trying to piss them off. It worked. Marion and Oritel were starting to become irritated by him. They looked at Bloom with their eyes vengeance for killing. Bloom noticed that look in their eyes and knew that they weren't done with her just yet.

"If you won't become her enemy then we will." Oritel said tightening his hand on the sword.

"You're already my enemy!" Bloom yelled back, Oritel drew out his sword, Marion prepared her magic, and Valtor also prepared his magic on them. He was actually on Bloom's side this time. He wanted his revenge to happen, and after that probably fall in love with the girl.

"You've imprisoned me in the Omega Dimension for seventeen years and now its time to get back at you." Valtor said.

"In your dreams, Valtor." Marion replied, and with that Bloom completely transformed into her Winx form. Now, they were all prepared to attack each other. Oritel with Valtor, and Marion with Bloom.

"Valtor, you have no reason to fight us, this between me and my daughter, and what the hell were you thinking when you were kissing her." Oritel said, ready to fight Valtor.

"I may have no reason to fight you but I want to say one thing to you is that_ 'I'm in love with your daughter'_." Valtor said and quoted it to Oritel, to annoy him.

"What?! How could you be in love with my daughter? She's way too young for you and you're far to old for her." Oritel exclaimed.

"I know, but so what? She told me you want to kill her. So why do you sound angry if I'm in love with her even if I'm a bit old for her? She loves me back. She told me and then why do you think she kissed me and wanted me to wrap my hands around her and pull her closer to me." Valtor said, and this burned Oritel's heart. He knew it would. Would any father allow a daughter to fall in love with a man who's twice her age and also an enemy to her parents? No, they wouldn't.

"No…she couldn't be in love with you it's nearly impossible!" Oritel said, in an utterly shocked tone, he was in disbelief once Valtor said he's in love with her and she's in love with him that's the reason why she kissed him in the first place.

...

"What the hell were you thinking Bloom, kissing Valtor?" Marion said throwing fireballs at Bloom.

"What do you care if I was kissing him?" Bloom replied back to Marion, shielding herself from the blasts of fireballs, which were heading towards her direction.

"Because he's an evil man Bloom and what do you know about love? Aren't you in love and engaged to another man that I don't even know about?" Marion said and this stopped Bloom on her tracks.

"Sky..." She said.

"Who's Sky? Oh, wait you mean the man that you're engaged too?" Marion asked.

"Ya, why do you care?" Bloom yelled back, dodging more fireballs.

"It seems to me that you're bothered that I kissed him." Bloom said with a grin on her face, without any warning Bloom was hit by Marion's powerful spell. Bloom was tossed to the floor hurt. Marion walked up to Bloom her fists burning with fire-balls as if it was time to end this. Bloom knew it was too late. She was going to be killed by her own flesh blood mother. Bloom shielded herself with her arms, her eyes closed, afraid for worse to come.

Marion looked at her with anger in her eyes she raised her hand to finish the job. Then a tear trickled down her cheeks. Memories of infant Bloom flew right through her mind. But still she had to do this, even though if it hurts her a lot. A tear somehow was escaping her eyes. All the times she had with infant Bloom was making it harder and harder on her. She simply couldn't do it.

Suddenly, Marion and Bloom heard a female voice yelling at them as if to stop what they were doing without her yelling they both probably could've murdered each other in their own flesh blood.

"Marion stop, this isn't you!" Once Marion turned around and Bloom got up from her feet, and to see the person who was calling out to them. They were both shocked to see this person and especially Marion it was_ Maya._

"Maya." Marion said in complete shock. She headed towards them, and looked at the both of them with a disappointment look on her face and she spoke up to Marion. "You have disappointed me Marion. I heard what happened from your daughter unless you don't want me to call her your daughter anymore." Marion looked at Bloom with a glare: "You told her."

"Yes, I did. I hope it doesn't bother you." Bloom replied coldly, with a glare. Getting up from the ground.

"Why?" Marion asked angrily. "Because I was hurt. I need someone to help me overcome this hurt feeling..."

"You know something Marion, when Bloom told me her side of the story I was completely shock and in disbelief. That wasn't you. I hardly pictured that could be you. What happened Marion? I mean you're her _mother, _and she's your _daughter_ doesn't it mean anything to you." Maya said.

Marion was in silence. Once Mia said that tears were forming in her eyes but she wants to be strong and tries not letting the words affect her but it did affect her in a way. A tear was trying to escape her eyes, and Mia noticed it. She knew Marion would be. Any mother would be whether was it a son or daughter.

"No matter what happened in the past is the past. You can't blame it all on her, and you know that in your heart. Now, why don't you come with me?" She asked both women, and they agreed to come with her.

...

_Back in Maya's cave..._

Marion and Bloom sat across each other giving death glares at one another, while Maya was pouring them tea.

"I can't believe you told her of our problems..." Marion said, looking at Bloom. "Still can't believe you're still complaining about that. You said you don't want anything to do with me. You hurt me, and I needed someone to comfort me." Bloom snapped. Marion looked at her. She had seen the hurt on her face but faded after a minute or two.

"Girls. Stop arguing. It isn't good for the both of you." Maya said walking to them and setting the tea on the ground, and each one grabbing a cup to drink.

"Look. I know what's the problem and let me help you." Maya said taking a sip from her cup. She turned to face Marion. "Marion I believe that those things you said to Bloom aren't true."

"Aren't true?! But it is to me!" Bloom said, with a hurt look on her face, Marion noticed it.

"Look, Bloom. I know what she said. But I know she never meant to say it." Maya said in calm voice, which made Bloom more comfortable. Marion knew what she said to Bloom isn't true not at all, but her anger blinded her in saying that and what happened to Daphne also hit her in saying those kinds of words.

"Bloom, didn't you say words that hurt me as well?" Marion said defensively.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything." Bloom said, hardening her eyes on Marion.

"Yes, you did Bloom. It hurt more then what I said to you." Marion said.

"Really!" Both of them are starting a catfight, and would only end ugly.

" '_You should've give them what they want. Maybe it was for the best! You should've given me up to them.'_ So you think me and your father would give you up to them. You think it didn't hurt me, Bloom. Well...it did Bloom so much when you said that. Giving you up to the ancestral witches, is the worst thing ever to do I mean the worst mistake; your father and I would never do that. We're not bad people Bloom. You're acting as if we're bad parents, but we aren't. If we gave you up, you think we would be happy Bloom. I would be devastated to lose you. The ancestral witches would kill you; you would've been dead Bloom. You wouldn't even be alive, you're our daughter Bloom and we wouldn't want to see you dead nor your sister I would never accept that ever. Its the fear that I have the most a mother seeing her child dead. You don't know the pain of a mother seeing her child dead it is a nightmare to her that would last forever." Marion said with tears streaming down her face wishing she never said all those. She noticed Bloom was silent with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." Bloom mumbled. Maya watching the scene unfold between a mother and a daughter, whose emotions were both stirring up in a conflicted way? Feelings hurt and letting all this anger go. Feeling sorrow. It was hard to let all these emotion run out what you're really feeling in the moment. Marion hearing what Bloom said she could feel her sadness in her tone. She looked to her to see her face in tears; she knew the truth would in the end hurt both of them. Maya knew Marion's emotions after the war on Domino how she would feel. Marion wants to pull her daughter into a long lasting hug; she slowly got up and sat next to Bloom, who faced her mother. Marion touched her daughter's hair and slowly run through it, and then unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, and cried till her eyes couldn't drop a single tear.

"...I'm so sorry Bloom...I didn't mean to say those things either Bloom...I don't know what was I thinking...I was just angry..." she shook in tears. Bloom hugged Marion tightly and as well crying as if they were forgiving each other. Then after a few minutes they both stood up. Mia knew they both would forgive each other in time, and smiled.

...

Oritel and Valtor were still in a fight. Valtor wanted to do something to Oritel in revenge to turn Bloom into an infant. He knew where she would be because he can sense her essence from the Dragon's Flame. She was in a cave not to far from here. He kept on rushing till he get there, followed by Oritel.

He prepared his spell to cast on Bloom. Once he made it, he saw Bloom all alone and he knew it was Bloom from the sight of her blue eyes, which made a different from her mother. So with that he threw the spell at Bloom. Now, he was running in the cave calling out to his wife, "Marion are you here?"

Oritel stumbled across a redheaded baby crying for attention. He panicked. He thought it was his wife that turned into a baby. The baby was no more than a year old child. He noticed the child's eyes it was blue and the baby was Bloom. It was his daughter crying for attention. He didn't know whether to walk away from her or carry her, but it pained him to leave her like that crying.

"Oritel...you're here?" Marion said, once Oritel turned around to see his wife, Marion. She gasped, "Oritel is...is that Bloom?" She asked shocked. How on Magix's did she turn into a baby?

"It's Valtor. He did this to Bloom." Oritel answered back with bit sadness in his tone. Marion approached Oritel and she gazed at the baby. At this she stopped crying and looked at Marion putting her small arms out to her. Marion looked at Oritel and said: "Look at that she wants me to carry her Oritel."

"What? No I'm carrying her whether you like it or not." Oritel said clutching his daughter tightly to him. Bloom started crying.

"Look, Oritel. You made her cry. I know you want to carry her so much but she wants me for now." Marion said and Oritel sighed he looked at his daughter, and gave her to her mother, who stopped crying in her arms.

"How did she stop crying?" Oritel asked in shocked.

"Oritel mothers knows how to calm a baby, a father not so much..." Marion said mocking Oritel.

Marion easily cooed the child, she had a smile on her face and Oritel noticed that. He wondered if Marion wanted another child. It made her happy, and it made him happy too. He carefully put his hand on her back gently and walked in the cave to talk to Maya about Bloom's situation.

Though he didn't want Bloom to become an adult yet. He wanted to spend time with baby Bloom because he lost all those years of not raising her and being there for her. He wanted to there for her now along with Marion to treasure those memories they have of her now.

...

"So how can we change her back?" Marion asked with bit sadness in her tone, looking at her daughter in her arms who was giggling to her. Marion gave her a big smile she wished the attack never happened on Domino she and Oritel could've raised their beloved child. Maya and Oritel kept on looking at Marion who's playing with Bloom. Marion had a wide smile on her face was so wide which made Oritel's heart grow wider and have some love for Bloom who was making her mother very happy. Oritel never saw his wife this happy before. It's been years ever since she last gave birth to Bloom.

"Well...Marion it's hard to say." Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Marion asked with confusion tickling her daughter's chin, causing her to giggle.

"Marion. Right now, you're attached to your daughter so much and the spell won't break if you won't accept what Bloom is now, an eighteen-year-old girl. Right now, you're accepting her as a baby girl that sadly...you lost many years ago." Maya said.

Marion looked at her and said nothing but allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks freely. Oritel approached Marion and sat down next to her, he gently caressed her cheeks and said in a low voice, "do you want to have another baby?"

"Oritel, thank-you for trying to help, but I can't have another child. Another child cannot just replace Bloom's lost years Oritel, and you know that." Marion said with a weak smile, both looking at the baby in Marion's arm, they smiled to the child. As long as they were doing that, getting so attached to Bloom, she will never be her old self again. Oritel knew that Marion was right; another child simply cannot ease their pain of not being there for Bloom. They both knew they must go back to Earth and try to fix this. Oritel and Marion needed to know whose Bloom's friends so they can explain what happened to her and hopefully believe them about what happened to showed Oritel and Marion whose Bloom's friends are, they were still trying to look for Bloom.

...

Oritel was next to Marion. The baby had fallen asleep on Marion's shoulder and they were now heading out the cave going back to Earth. They know they must break the spell off of Bloom so she can turn back to normal. This was going to be hard for the both of them, especially since Marion has gotten really attached to her baby girl. It wasn't going to be easy for them; they wish they just could raise her. By the time they came back to Earth it was already night time. They were walking back home tiredly from the long and exhausted day.

...

The next morning, Marion was soo tried that she slept in. It wasn't usual for Marion to sleep in usually her husband sleeps in. Once she opened one of her eye to see Bloom, and once she didn't see her she completely panicked.

She didn't see her husband either, where were they? She immediately got out of bed and noticed that the balcony door of their bedroom was opened. Oritel was probably out there sitting with Bloom in his arms. She walked to balcony to see Oritel feeding Bloom. She gave a small smile and approached him slowly. He heard her footsteps and turned around to see her fully awake, "good morning my love."

"Good morning, since when were you awake?" she asked, and sat by him.

"Not so long ago. Probably an hour..." Oritel answered, patting Bloom's back. Marion gently rested her head on his shoulder, "it seems to me you've enjoyed your morning." He looked at her with a smile, "indeed I did, but my love shouldn't we go and find Bloom's friend and explain to them what happened to Bloom."

"But, I don't want them to separate me from my daughter." Marion said a sigh; Oritel caught her hint of expression, "my love they won't separate you from her ever. I know Marion what you're feeling right now. Everything is going to be fine you'll see." He leaned his arm in and pulled her to him. "But they do deserve the truth Marion, and the blond boy too."

"I know..." she mumbled, leaning closer to him. "It's just that I want to spend time with Bloom, we only had her for a month and that wasn't enough time to spend with her. Every single night I cry for the loss of our daughters (before she even knew Bloom was even alive and in Italy), it wasn't fair to us to lose everything we loved and owned," Oritel felt so sorry for her to lose everything like that it was painful for them.

He wished he could've been there he even hadn't spend enough time with Daphne. Why was life so cruel to them? Then they heard a soft whimper, which snapped them out of their thoughts. Bloom was crying. Marion carried Bloom in her arms and rocked her gently and she stopped crying. She knew Oritel was right, at the same time she knew he was hurting too.

...

It was already mid-afternoon; Marion and Oritel were out searching for Bloom's friends. Oritel was pushing the stroller. Bloom was already asleep again. They have no idea how they're going introduce themselves to Bloom's friends and the better question is: _How will they believe them?_ They were walking down beach; the weather was just perfect today and a little breeze.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought-" but Oritel cut her off.

"Look, I see them Marion, they're over there probably still figuring out a way to find her." Oritel said, recognizing them from their looks that Maya showed them yesterday.

"They seem to really care about her. I...I don't know if I can do this." Marion said and stopped at this. Oritel stopped and he looked at her and said: "I know sweetheart it hurts to this but we have too."

"I just only wish there was more time..." Marion said, and she gave him a soft expression. They were approaching the Winx slowly. Marion's heart was beating heavily in her chest. She didn't wanted to do this but Oritel was insist on doing it. It's the right thing after all.

The Winx saw two couples with a stroller heading toward their direction; maybe they wanted something from them. Oritel and Marion introduced them to the Winx and explained to them who they are. The Winx were in complete and total shock, how could this happen? Was this the reason Bloom disappeared because she knew where her birthparents were and she wanted to find them on her own? There were so many questions in the Winx's mind. They wondered if her birthparents were here talking to them, then where is Bloom? They were going to find out.

"...So you're her parents...?" Sky said in a dumbfounded way. It was too hard to believe in that they were actually her parents. Sky then realized that Bloom took her looks from her mother more than her father, but it seems to him the way her father was talking to her mother Bloom inherited a few things from him as well.

"Where's Bloom?" Stella asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"That's what we're here to talk to you about." Her father said in a serious tone.

"Oh, no! Did she go missing again?" Flora said worriedly, her friend just disappeared again seriously where is this girl disappearing too?

"Actually, she didn't disappear." Marion said.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"We had an old enemy. He's a powerful sourer named Valtor. He's a wicked creature. We imprisoned him the Omega Dimension, because he's the one who destroyed Domino along with the ancestral witches. Once when we did that he vowed to take revenge on us, and he did, well not us exactly...on Bloom." Oritel said, and they showed them Bloom. Sky was shocked to see his fiancée as a baby, the Winx were all shocked too, and not a word was said it was so quite.

"Is there a way we can change her back?" Aisha asked.

"Maybe, but we sill haven't figured out a way." Marion said with a lie, in truth she doesn't want to change Bloom back she wanted to be with her, but she knows it's not possible.

"-And we wanted you're help." Oritel said, and everyone was staring at his sleeping daughter in the stroller. He knew it would be hard for them to-comprehend what just happened to Bloom.

"Well...don't we have to tell Mike and Vanessa about this?" Stella whispered to Flora in the ear, and she nodded. "Of course Stella, they have to know who raised their daughter."

"Hum...do you want to meet Bloom's adoptive parents? They've been really worried about her. They would also be very pleased to meet you." Tecna said.

...

Oritel and Marion were a bit nervous about meeting Bloom's adoptive parents. It felt so strange to meet the two people who raised their youngest daughter and gave her love. Stella called Mike and Vanessa and informed them all about what happened to Bloom and who she'd met along her way. They were astonished for what Bloom did, and they're pleased to meet her birthparents after all. Oritel grabbed Marion's and squeezed if for comfort, she looked at him, and she sighed.

"What's wrong, my love?" Oritel asked sensing his wife's worry.

"What if…they want her?" Marion said, looking at him with a worry look, Oritel hadn't even thought about that, and that made him quite.

"We'll talk to them Marion. They'll understand us." Oritel said with confident.

"How?" Marion asked.

"Trust me." Oritel said, and she trusted him.

...

Mike and Vanessa were waiting for the winx and Bloom's birthparents to show up. They were sitting on the bench in the national park. Vanessa was a bit worried about meeting them, she wondered where did Bloom exactly find them...or could it be another way they found her. How were they alive after the last battle they ever had that Bloom mention? This disappearance leads to a mystery. She didn't know how it would feel like meeting her actual parents. Was it shocking for Bloom? Mike was a bit off about this whole situation thing, but he had to get used to this. Nothing was a bit normal ever since Bloom discovered that she was a fairy and who she was truly. He knew it would get crazy sometimes about this whole magical universe issue...

"Vanessa are you worried about meeting them?" Mike asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

"Yes, Mike I am worried. What if they don't like us?" Vanessa asked.

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked.

"Because they're her natural parents and it makes me worried about how they would feel about us." Vanessa said in a high-pitched voice.

"They won't I have a bit of feeling about that." Mike said pulling her into his arms for comfort. Then they saw the winx walking along with two other people a man and a woman following the winx and now they were assuming they are Bloom's birthparents. Mike and Vanessa got up to greet the two people.

"Hello, Mike, Vanessa." Stella said cheerfully.

"Hello, Stella. It's good to see you again." They both replied.

"We have two people who wants to meet you." Aisha said.

"Mike, Vanessa meet Oritel and Marion Bloom's birthparents." Flora said. Mike and Vanessa greeted Oritel and Marion. Now they were both wondering where is Bloom? She should be here along with them. Something else seems off about her, and why wasn't she here to finally meet her birthparents?

"So where's Bloom?" Vanessa asked, still wondering where Bloom could be, she wondered did she find her birthparents or what? She should official meet them, since it was her goal from three years ago, and she would be the happiest girl...

"About that..." Stella said nervously, wondering if she should point out to the stroller or not. Mike and Vanessa looked at Stella for an answer. Stella pointed out to the stroller and said nothing; she has no idea how will they react to this...

* * *

_~In the next chapter, Mike and Vanessa will be utterly shocked to see Bloom as an infant again, and they would begin to talk to Oritel and Marion about Bloom, about everything, who she is and how she became to be. Realizing after all what Mike and Vanessa said about Bloom, Oritel and Marion felt their guilt running through them, and they promised to themselves they'll never do that again, seeing Bloom how special she is too everyone she loved and cared about. It was time for the to do the same thing be there for her, since they haven't been their for her first part of her life._

_~The winx will help them reverse the spell on Bloom to be herself again, but yet there was a catch to it. Marion had to accept of what Bloom is now, an eighteen-year-old girl. How can she do that? Losing a baby without raising her was hard enough, but seeing her as an infant again made it even worse. How can she possible let go of the baby she has now?_

_~The winx, Mike, Vanessa, and Oritel will try and help Marion get over this, and reverse the spell on Bloom._ _Will Marion be convinced of accepting Bloom of what she is now, or not?_

~Okay how can anyone not resist a cute baby... :-).

~Have a nice day, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had another original plan for this chapter, but it didn't really work out for the rest of the story it would only end things fast, and I don't know how it would actually lead too...but this chapter was suited out perfectly well for rest of the upcoming chapters...and how it would lead too in the end.

~Sometimes people make mistakes, and not be able to forgive them for what they had done. But spending time and realizing what mistake you have made, and in time to learn to forgive yourself and to forgive others. No one can truly stay mad forever...but need time to forgive...


	5. Reversing the Spell

_Why Me?_

_Summary: What if Bloom's parents are alive and living on Earth ever since the final battle on Domino? Once Bloom knows her parents are on Earth, she go finds them, and things turns ugly. Her parents don't want to have anything to do with Bloom, as she's the reason that they lost their older daughter Daphne in the first place, whom they can never forgive her for this. Bloom devastated leaves the winx and specialist with no trace of finding her, and now her parents hears the news and they start looking for her, but in the end to find Bloom…._

* * *

**Saturday, December 26, 2015**

_~It's been a long time, a year actually that I haven't updated this story. I've been working mostly with _**"****Our Faith****"**_ at the moment._

**_Author's Note: _**_Even sometimes my writing surprise me everyday. I somehow let the characters take over and lead me to something I wouldn't imagine it to write from before. (I re-edited this chapter a lot) this time I let the characters to lead the story, it left me by being surprise! :-)_

_~Uh oh, looks like Valtor is up to no good in this chapter. Even the Winx are taking notice, they feel like there's something fishy going on with Sky._

**~_In the _Original Chapter 5: **it was supposed to be shorter than this. Also, that Marion and Oritel didn't discuss any matters of Daphne still being alive (out there with the rest of the people of Domino) or trying to restore Domino back to it's former glory or not talking to Lord Bartably and also that Mike and Vanessa would help Marion realize that she's a wonderful girl and that the Winx would reverse the spell. It was suppose to be Bloom retuning back to normal...Bloom noticing that Sky is not himself and not the Winx noticing that Sky's evil. Valtor falling in love with her. Bloom wanting to be with Sky. There are a few parts I kept.

I have changed some parts of _Chapter 5. _Like the part that Mike and Vanessa would be helping Marion to realize what a wonderful girl that Bloom is leading to the part to reverse the spell.

What I have added instead in this chapter Oritel and Marion meeting Faragonda after eighteen years...

**_~I also, felt like it wouldn't match up with the rest of the chapters. So, I had to_ re-edit _lots of things in this chapter and the next chapter as well..._**

**_So, back with the story..._**

**_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. :-) And New Years is just around the corner. Hope all you guys have a wonderful New Year. 2016! :-)_**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Reversing the Spell_

….Mike and Vanessa were in shock for what they'd saw. How was this even possible? When did this happen? Who did this to her? Why? For what reason? They were both in shock and in disbelief, they couldn't believe that the child in the stroller was her…it was just too much. This must be a dream right? They know it's her, why would anyone lie to them about Bloom? How could Bloom let this happened? Did she know this was coming to her or not? Maybe even worse…maybe her natural parents had done this to her, just to spend time with her.

"How?" Vanessa asked. Mike was next to her; he looked at Oritel and Marion for an answer. Suddenly Mike and Vanessa looked at the winx who also knew about this. "Stella…winx anyone wants to explain to me what happened here?"

"Bloom well she was spelled by an evil wizard named, Valtor." Stella spoke up; they looked back at Bloom, and looked at her birthparents. They realized something about Oritel and Marion, they could've kept this a secret but they didn't. Why? They could've spend time with her, or keep her forever and raise her. But they noticed something about them, they weren't horrible people if they were they could've taken her so easily since they gave her up so many years ago for her safety. They were being truthful for what had happen and wanted them to know what happened.

So now who was going to keep Bloom, Vanessa knew that if she and Mike took Bloom away from them now, it would be selfishness after considering what happened to them. Bloom's their daughter after all and they can't stop them from getting to know her, no matter how much they love Bloom. She's their daughter after all. Nothing about that would ever change. In the end, Mike and Vanessa agreed to let Oritel and Marion have Bloom for a while until they reverse the spell and probably everything would go back to normal.

...

_~An hour later~_

Marion realized that Bloom had a happy childhood and grew up peacefully. Vanessa talked about how Bloom met Stella and how she'd discovered that she had magic what she was and wanted to learn more about herself, which lead they way knowing that she was adopted and that she wanted to find her birthparents no matter what. In the end, no matter what she loved both parents equally.

When Marion heard all these nice things that she was saying about her, she was happy and somehow she felt proud of her. She couldn't ask for a better daughter. Maybe this was all just meant to be. Though she still wished she could raise her and watched her first steps, her very first words and so on...

"Thank you." She said to Vanessa. She looked at Marion with a confused look on her face and asked,"what do you mean?"

"For raising her of course. You gave her everything what we could ever want for her. And for that I'm thankful." Marion smiled.

Vanessa didn't know what else to say and nodded. She glanced at Bloom with a smile. In the end she felt happy, she knew she did a great job in raising her.

...

Valtor was watching them through his sphere. He was watching a particular person, a blond man named Sky, Bloom's finance he has a plan to ruin their relationship by turning Sky evil. It was perfect and not just only evil...but something far much worse than being plain evil.

Once Valtor turns Sky evil, he will be in control of Sky. He will order Sky to kidnap Bloom in handing her to the ancestral witches they're still alive and he knows where they are exactly. But the thing was he need to be extra cautious for what he's doing. He's playing with fire, and if he does not know how to control it, he will get burned (big time...).

He gave off his evil chuckle. He couldn't be more happier about his plan. His plan was too perfect. Too good. And no one will ever find out about him, hopefully not Oritel and Marion then he would be screwed and everything will fall.

He had an evil grin on his face. He really needed to let them believe that he might've been bad in the past but now something in his chest opened up to another feeling. A feeling of love and life, which had finally sparked in him after all these years.

He wanted to convince Oritel and Marion that he had changed that he isn't a bad man like before. He had a feeling of love, passion for the girl. He really loved her. He felt something about her that changed his heart. His heart now wasn't stone, but alive filled with life, hope and second chances in forgiveness if only she would love him the same way as he love her.

He chuckled evilly filling the place with his evil laughter. He couldn't wait for his plan to be in motion.

...

Marion carried Bloom in her arms. Oritel was right next to her who had his hand placed on his wife's back. "That didn't go so bad." Oritel said. Marion smiled to him, she looked at him, "no...no it didn't." She smiled at her daughter who was sleeping. Oritel smiled to. To say that this day hadn't been too bad it had been good.

A hour had passed, Marion was in bed with her daughter by her side, stroking her beautiful small curls. The baby was sleeping. She loved to watch her sleep. So many years had passed by her and Oritel. They never had seen their daughter grow up and become a confident young woman that she is today, but now she was reversed back into an infant again and maybe there was a chance to see her grow up with them. Though she remembered they had to reverse the spell. She gave out a sigh. She doesn't want to let Bloom grow up fast. It wasn't fair. The ancestral witches had took everything from them.

She then got out of bed and wore her lime robe on, and slowly closed the door without waking her daughter up from her sleep. When she walked out she saw her husband sitting on the couch, with a cup of coffee next to him and noticed a book in his hand. _What book is he reading? _Marion thought to herself.

She walked in and sat down next to him, he then closed the book and looked at her. "What is it love?" he asked his brown eyes shinning with worry. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you say that?" Marion asked.

"I don't know. It seems like something has taken your mind." He told her with a smirk placed on his face.

"Oh, that. I was just thinking about Bloom that is all." Marion said smiling. Marion wondered what was that book he was reading?

"What are you reading?" Marion asked curiously. Oritel gazed back to the book. "That book. It's a book of spells, trying to find a spell to reverse Bloom back." At this, Marion's smile faded away she didn't think that her husband would reverse Bloom back. She thought he would keep her like and spend time with their little girl they've missed. This a _second_ chance why...why was he trying to fix this?

"What?" Marion asked again, as if she never heard what her husband said. He glanced at his wife, knowing that she didn't like the idea of turning Bloom back into an eighteen-years-old girl.

"Marion, don't pretend you didn't hear me."

"I did hear you. But why? Don't you want to spend time with our little girl. It's all what you've been talking about." Marion said, trying to convince him of not reversing the spell.

He sighed, and looked at Marion and said, "I know what you're feeling Marion. I feel the same way, but it's the right thing to—"

"—no." Marion said sternly not wanting to hear what Oritel has to say.

"No." Oritel frowned. "Why?" He asked confused.

"Because it's not fair. The ancestral witches had separated us, tormented us. I didn't even know she was even alive, I...I thought she was...dead. I cried, every single night about my girls. They didn't deserve any of this torment or suffering from the ancestral witches. Seeing Bloom right now it's hard. I can't see her as an eighteen years-old-girl yet. I just can't Oritel..." she cried leaning on Oritel's chest. Oritel didn't know what to say to comfort her grief that she had for all these years. He rubbed her back and stroke her hair. "Shh...everything will be fine I promise you."

"Please Oritel don't do this...please." She pleaded to him, tears were streaming down her cheeks. It tore his heart to see her like this. He just couldn't bare to see those tears of her's. At the same time he had this grief too, but he never let it show. He needed to be strong and move on. Seeing his daughter again as an infant he wanted to be there for, be the best father that she could ever have. Give her the love that she needed from her father.

"I won't. I won't change her back." Oritel said admittingly. He finally admitted that he didn't want to change Bloom as well. But her friends were willing to change her back, and well...he couldn't say no to them.

"Then what are we going to do?" Oritel asked.

"I don't know." Marion said leaning her head on his chest. Oritel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"We'll figure out a way like we always do." He smiled at her.

...

_~The next morning~_

Marion woke up before her husband. She saw that he had Bloom wrapped in his arms, who was softly sleeping. She smiled. She wanted to so something...something to wake him up from his sleep.

She walked over to Oritel and whispered something in his ear, which made him awake within seconds...

"Why haven't you told me? Err…" He looked at her, getting out of bed, rushing to the bathroom and he shut the door behind him. She chuckled at her husband at the sight of him panicking. Then she looked at her daughter who was now wide awake. She picked her up and said: "How long does it take for your father to realize that his work isn't today?" She asked the child who didn't understand anything she said, but giggled.

She changed her daughter's clothes. She wore her daughter a strapped pink fluffy dress with light yellow sandals and yellow head band with a side flower.

She was in the kitchen feeding her daughter. Then she noticed her husband was standing on the door way, shaking his head at her. She grinned to him. "My bad, I thought today was..."

He notice the hint in her tone, and smirked right back at her and walked up to her, "oh really. I was hoping it didn't had to do with Bloom to have her."

At this Marion tried to deny, "nope," she cracked an evil smile.

She turned back to the kitchen stove to turn the stove off. Oritel placed his hands on her waist and leaned in and whispered, "are you sure it wasn't because of that?"

She was trying to deny it as far as she can, but she can never deny Oritel of anything, because he'll just be on top of her head asking...and asking until she finally gives up. "Okay." She gave a small sigh, "it was..." she answered him. He gave her an evil smile and said: "I knew it!"

She turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "like it wasn't you yesterday."

"Okay, fine you win." Oritel said, he always knew that she would give him an answer back an answer for why she did that. Then they sat at the table as a family, Marion was feeding her daughter while was watching them with a smile placed on his face. It's been so long since...they were all together before the ancestral witches attacked him, Marion, Daphne, and Bloom.

_Daphne..._Oritel thought of his eldest daughter. His face expression had change. Daphne was gone...gone forever and he'll never see her again. She was too young to die like that. She must've sacrificed her life to save Bloom. To give Bloom a chance of life, to give her a chance of finding her real parents, magic, love, and everything Daphne had thought of. It wasn't fair. Now, he realized all this...his family broken up was all because of them.

He gave out a sigh, to which his wife didn't see. Once she turned her face to see her husband's face expression had changed she had a concern look on her face and asked, "What is it Oritel?"

He looked at her with a sorrowful look on his face and he said: "I've just been thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She asked a bit concerned.

"About everything."

"Everything?" Marion arched her brows at him.

"About our family, you know, before the ancestral witches attacked. Remember how happy we were?"

"I do remember." Marion looked back at Bloom who was playing with her food. Then something rose up from her chest, a pain she would rather put behind but never put it behind. Her thought was triggering back to her older daughter, Daphne. It was an endless pain for both of them to think about.

"Now, I realize it was all them. They separated us. Tore our family apart." Oritel said sounding sad.

Marion gave out a sorrow sigh. "I know. But what is your point now?"

"My point is we should at least try to find Daphne, maybe she isn't dead. Maybe she's still alive, but out there lost with the rest of the people of Domino." Oritel said, at this Marion froze she never thought of that before. Maybe her daughter was still alive, but lost somewhere in the magic dimension. It had never occurred to her from before. _Maybe there was still a chance..._

"I haven't thought about it." Marion said with honesty.

"I know. That's why I'm suggesting this idea." Oritel said with a smile on his face.

"But first, we have to reverse the spell on Bloom." He said trying to reason with her. But still she had this expression that won't allow him to budge through her. "No. We can find Daphne and the rest of the people of Domino, but I'm not turning my little girl back. I want to be there for her. Maybe you don't feel how I feel right now."

"Marion don't say that my love. You don't know that. I love Bloom; she is my daughter as well." Oritel said getting up from his chair. "You think that I don't want to raise her Marion? I wish we could re-do everything like everything had never happened."

"For eighteen years, I thought I've lost her. She was a newborn baby. I never thought she would live another daylight again. I thought I was a terrible mother. What kind of mother leaves her all alone?" Marion said sadly, and regretting the fact that she left her daughter alone on that terrible day.

"Marion..." Oritel tried calling out to her. She turned her face to see him, a tear formed in her eyes. "It was not your fault."

She sighed and picked up Bloom. "I just want to spend time with her Oritel, it will make me feel better."

...

_~Later that Day~_

Marion and Oritel were at the park with Bloom. Oritel was helping his daughter to walk on her feet. "Go to mommy, Bloom." Oritel said with a smile, he had her hand in his helping her to walk across to her mother. The girl had a big smile on her face. Soon he let go of her hand and walked alone all the way to her mother. She leaned into her mother's arms. "Good girl." Marion smiled, and carried her in her arms. Oritel was next to Marion and stroke his daughter's small curls.

Soon they sensed negative energy flowing in the air. Who could it be? Why here? Why do things always happen to them? Oritel pulled Marion closer to him. They saw a man walking towards them. Was it Valtor? Was he back again? How did he find them _again?_

"Marion, if I were you go. Now!" He said sternly. Marion looked at her husband and shook her head, "No. I want to stay here with you."

This wasn't a good idea for her to stay here. "No, you can't. What about Bloom? You said you don't want to leave her ever again." This put Marion to a stop, but she can't let her husband do this on his own either. "But..." she protested.

"Go." Oritel said, throwing a commanding look to Marion.

"Don't go. I'm just here to talk and call this truce." The man's voice said. At this Marion stayed right next to her husband, Oritel unwilling to leave him alone.

When the man appeared, Oritel and Marion gasped it was Valtor. He's the one calling a truce between them. Was he serious? Was he joking? After everything he had caused them and is now calling it true.

"Are you serious? Calling this truce after everything you have caused us." Oritel said mocking Valtor over what he just said.

"Truce. Are you serious? You must have lost your mind." Marion said in daze, clutching her daughter closely to her. Valtor didn't laugh, it looked like as if a serious of business took over him.

"Yes. I'm calling it truce like I say." He said firmly at this Oritel and Marion were stunned by Valtor. They couldn't believe that he was calling it truce.

Oritel couldn't trust or believe him even if he was calling it truce. Marion well she was on Oritel's side, she too couldn't believe that Valtor was calling it truce between them as if their was a catch for him to be calling it truce. To call this a real truce Oritel and Marion must judge them for the person he is now. A new person. They knew that he wanted something from them. He wouldn't be calling it truce now would he?

Why was he calling it truce? Something seems off about him, but they couldn't place it. They know he wants something or someone. There's no way in hell he would call it truth that easily _unless _he wanted something or _someone_…

...

As days passed, the Winx were still trying to reverse the spell, but each time they did the spell backfired. They wondered why wasn't the spell working. Sky seemed to be doing okay, but lately he's getting all pissed about something.

"Why isn't the damn spell working?" Sky asked frustrated already.

"I don't know." Stella screamed at him, she had it with Sky he had been a pain in the ass lately and don't know why he's been acting up lately. "We don't know why. No one does. Not even her parents." Aisha stated calmly. The Winx and Brandon were trying to calm down Sky who was well — angry.

"Maybe we're not focusing right." Flora said. They all turned to Flora and the pink fairy said, "no. I don't think so."

"I'm just thinking that is all." Flora said, who was standing next to Helia.

"Damn...!" Sky said frustrated, pounding his hand to hard cold wall. The Winx and Specialist couldn't tolerate Sky anymore. He's been acting up for a week now and was getting more pissed off each time they couldn't get the spell right. It wasn't their fault, but Valtor's...

...

Valtor had been watching everyone. He gave him a small smile. His plan was working perfectly soon they will discover what kind of person Sky is...although not the real Sky but an evil version of Sky, and by then will Oritel and Marion accept him to date their daughter? He chuckled evilly he couldn't wait for the day. Though he had noticed that Oritel and Marion had been looking into something things lately. They are trying to find their older daughter and their people and to restore Domino back to it's former glory. Maybe if he help them, then only then they could call this truce.

...

"Marion..." Oritel's voice rang through her mind, while sleeping. She moaned and turned herself around,"don't disturb me Oritel." She mumbled, but then she realized that she wasn't awake, but in a dream. She was staring at the sunset, watching the sun go down filling the blue skies with extraordinary colors like as if someone had painted the sky with their beautiful colors. She looked down at herself and gasped. She was wearing a lime green strapped dress, with yellow wedged sandals and noticed that her curl hair was flowing freely in the cool wind.

"Mom...is that you?" A voice called right behind her. She turned around and gasped tears filled her bright green eyes, she thought she would never see her again. She couldn't say a thing about how she feels right now it was too hard to say.

"Daphne..." She walked up to her daughter, she was alive and well, and hugged her tightly to her never wanting to let go.

"My baby girl, you're alive." Marion said, almost shedding tears of joy.

"I am mom, but it's all thanks to you, dad, Bloom, and _Valtor_." Daphne said in a soft voice.

Marion frowned at the last word that her daughter said. "Valtor?" She asked confusingly arching her brows at her daughter.

"Yes, mother. Valtor as well he helped you, dad, and Bloom to find me and the rest of the people of Domino."

"Mom are you okay?" Another voice rang. She turned her attention to her younger daughter and her eyes rounded in realization for who her daughter was with. She was with _Valtor. _What about _Sky?_

"Bloom?" She asked in fear over the sight of her daughter being with that_ man._

"Mom. I know this is hard for you to understand this, but dad did understand after I told him." Bloom said smiling to him. She couldn't bare to see her daughter with...with that man. She wanted to end this. Pull her daughter back to her side and get her away from this man. But she couldn't dare to say a word as if she couldn't make herself speak her mind about how she feels about all this. She looked at Oritel who was comfortable with. Since when did he became comfortable with this allowing Valtor to be with Bloom. Never.

"Mom. Please understand me. If you love me well enough. Let me go, let me marry Valtor. Dad accepted it so did Daphne it's just you." Bloom said with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course, darling?" Marion said, and hugged her daughter as if she was happy for her. How could she hug her? Why? What was going on? Marion couldn't understand what was going on? Why she couldn't dare to say those words? It's as if something forced her to say it as if it was her daughter's fate to marry this man.

"No...no...no..." Marion tossed around in bed. She was having a terrible nightmare. A nightmare where her daughter was going to get married to Valtor. No, it wasn't possible. She will never ever allow Bloom to marry this man. Never! Soon enough her own scream woke her up and once she did. She breathed in and out heavily sweats were running down her face. She could never ever think that her daughter would marry him...it's crazy...impossible.

"It's not real Marion. It's just a dream," she mumbled to herself. "Are you okay, Marion?" Her husband asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Ya. I just had a nightmare." Marion answered back.

"What kind of nightmare?" He asked concerned, and sat down next to her. She looked at him as if...if she was scared to tell him. If she tells him about the nightmare how will he react to this? She sighed and explained to him everything that happened in her dream. He was shocked about it. He glanced at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. How could he allow Valtor to marry his daughter it just didn't make any sense?

He told them he wanted to end this all and call this a truce. Why? Maybe it's because he's in love with her. No. Oritel will not allow it, never. Anyways, his daughter is with someone else; she's with Sky. He haven't talked to Sky yet, but he will later on when he finds a right time.

"No. I will not allow it to happen Marion." Oritel said sternly, pulling Marion into his arms and running his fingers through her red hair.

"I'm scared Oritel. I fear this is not any ordinary dream, but it could be a vision." Marion said. At this Oritel was a bit worried too what if this was a vision of the future. If so...then Valtor will marry his daughter, and you can't change fate or maybe he can.

He was thinking of something, then something hit him in the head and smiled. Marion looked at him she noticed he was smiling and she recognized that smile of his. "What is it Oritel?"

"The book of fate." Oritel said simply. Why haven't she thought of this before? They can look into their daughter's future and not only that but a way to restore Domino back to it's former glory.

"You're right. Why haven't I thought about that?" Marion smiled at him. He always had answers, and this was a good one too.

"Get dressed."

...

_~Domino~_

It was freezing cold on Domino, good thing Marion had dressed her daughter extra warm. She was holding her in her arms and Oritel was right next to her, they were walking to bird roc, where he had kept the book of fate hidden and safe from the ancestral witches. They already made their way into the library.

"Wow, it's freezing." Marion muttered. She looked at her daughter who was smiling and smiled right back at her.

"There." Oritel said walking his way to the book of fate. Marion was besides Oritel. He opened the book of fate and soon a man had appeared in front of them. Once he saw them, he gasped. "Your highnesses." he bowed greatly.

"Lord Bartably." Oritel said with a smile on his face. He looked at the child in Marion's arm. He wondered...but soon at that he caught his expression and said, "this is Princess Bloom she was spelled..." he explained.

Now, Oritel was discussing with him and about the future of Domino, Lord Bartably explained to him that only a true hero will shine in the darkest time and soon they'll be the one destined to restore Domino back to it's former glory. As an hour had passed. Oritel thanked Lord Bartably about all this. He didn't ask for his daughter's future yet, he wasn't sure what will it be, but to see how it would shape out to be.

"Thank-you." Oritel and Marion said. "You're welcome your highnesses it is my pleasure." He faded back into the book. Oritel took the book with him, so he can do more research.

...

_~Two days later~_

Oritel had talk to the Winx about reversing Bloom back to normal. Yet, he noticed Marion that she was fearing about her dream that she had a few days ago. What if it did happen? What will happen? And yet she still disagreed with Oritel about changing Bloom back. Oritel told her not to worry; he won't let that happen. Oritel had asked the Winx to come, and they agreed to come, they'll be here in the late afternoon, without telling Marion anything.

She was feeding her daughter until she head her daughter say a word that she thought she would never hear from her as a child. She gasped, tears were forming in her eyes. She looked at her daughter with a wide smile. "What did you say Bloom? Say it again." She told her.

Though she knew Bloom wouldn't really understand, but she said it again. "Ma...ma...mama." She was in disbelief for what her daughter just had said.

"Oh..." she placed her hand on her mouth and carried her, she then knocked on the door of her husband's office, "yes darling," she heard her husband's voice.

"May I come in?" Marion asked.

"Yes." Marion slowly opened the door and walked in. "What is it?" He asked getting up from the chair. "Guess what our daughter had just said to me?" She said with a smile on her face, and her bright green eyes were shimmering in his.

"What?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

"She just said, mama to me." Marion said excitedly. "Really?" He asked getting up from his chair walking to Marion, they looked at Bloom who just giggled.

...

Later that afternoon, Oritel asked the Winx to come to his house since Marion was out with Bloom to talk to the Winx about reversing the spell on Bloom.

"We've tried everything!" Stella exclaimed. While she saw the other girls shaking their heads at her. She totally forgot that Bloom's father was in the room. Her cheeks flushed a bright red color, embarrassed by her out burst. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"No, it's all right. It's not that." He explained. "Then what is it?" Flora asked, wondering what is it he's trying to point out.

"It's Marion. She's _too _close with Bloom." Oritel sighed, as much as he loved Bloom and wish to raise her...he knew it wasn't right to keep her as a young child.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tecna asked, wondering what wrong if Marion spends too much time with Bloom. She's her mother, she didn't see anything wrong with that. "The spell won't brake because of love." He explained to the Winx.

"What? So, you mean we might be using the right spells?" Aisha asked. "Yes, and love is the most powerful thing in the universe..."

At this, Tecna knew what was wrong. The spell kept on backfiring because you can't brake the love no matter how much you tired it was always backfire. "So...you can't brake the spell then?"

"Right." Oritel said.

"Have you tried to convince her of reversing the spell?" Musa asked.

"I have, but she is not reasoning with me. I was hoping that you can convince her." Oritel asked of the Winx.

"Stella, your the prefect example for this." Flora stated with a soft smile across her face. "You knew Bloom longer than all of us." Aisha added. Stella wanted to throw them a glare. Great. Now, how was she going to possible convince Bloom's mother of reversing the spell? She didn't know what to say or how to bring it up for that matter. She wanted to kill Flora and Aisha for suggesting this kind of idea.

"Well..." Stella started off, "I could try to convince her about the idea," she said nervously. She didn't like the idea of trying to convince Marion about reversing the spell. Why does she always get the hardest part? How could she even bring it up? What would Marion say to her? Would she be furious at her? How would she react?

"But...can we ask you a question, if you don't mind?" Aisha asked. Oritel looked at Aisha, he wondered what kind of question she would ask him about? "How powerful is Valtor exactly?"

At this being said from Aisha, the Winx looked at Oritel for explanations. "I know you mentioned that he was powerful from before." Tecna stated.

Oritel took a deep breath and began to explain to the Winx. "Valtor is no ordinary wizard. He was created from a spark of the Dragon Flame, and that spark had mixed with evil darkness. The ancestral witches had created him into a man and made him into a powerful wizard the magical dimension has ever seen. Marion and I had imprisoned him eighteen years ago in the Omega Dimension, but now someone must have freed him." Oritel explained to the Winx who were speechless and shocked about the wizard.

"So, he's nearly as powerful as Bloom, right?" Stella said.

"Yes. He's very dangerous."

"So...what does he exactly want right now?" Flora asked.

"He hasn't threatened the magical universe again." Tecna said.

Oritel remembered what he had wanted. He wanted truce between them. Marion even told him about her dream of what she saw. He probably wanted his daughter Bloom to be with him. How could he exactly tell them? Oritel gave off a sigh, hoping that they will understand what his wife saw, it could not be true anyways.

"From a few days ago..." he started to tell them about the tale that his wife saw in her dreams about Bloom being with Valtor. Stella was the first one to react. "No! There's no way...impossible actually for Bloom to like him!" Stella exclaimed loudly almost in anger.

Oritel saw the look on Bloom's best friend, she was almost in fear over her. She cared for Bloom a lot from the way she acted worried about her.

Stella looked at Oritel with a determined look on her face and said: "Believe me when I say this...um can I call you by your name?"

"You may." He answered back. "...Oritel when I say Bloom's in love with Sky, she is...there's no way she would ever _fall _for...for him!" Stella said. He looked at her, he saw fire in her eyes. He knew that she was telling him the truth.

"We all agree!" The Winx said together. "By the way haven't you been paying any attention to Sky lately?" Tecna asked with a stern look on her face.

"Ya. But what does that have to do with this?" Musa asked Tecna. "Actually a lot. Like you said Oritel, Valtor's an evil wizard and he wouldn't be calling it truce like you say...unless he wants something...right?"

"Where are you exactly going with this, Tecna?" Flora asked. Tecna looked at Flora and back at Oritel and replied: "I think, he has something to do with Sky acting up, which means...he trying to get Sky on your bad side Oritel as a first step in his plan."

The all looked at Tecna with a shocked look on their faces, even Oritel was shocked. "...and not only that...he would probably make Sky do something...something _so_ irrationally wrong, and you wouldn't approve of him dating Bloom and so he would appear in helping...and would make you think he's an all great-guy when in fact he isn't. When that happens, Bloom probably wouldn't tell the difference and would probably fall him. It's all a part of his scheme to have Bloom." Tecna explained to them.

"Wow!" They all said.

"I'm impressed. I haven't met Sky personally, but I will defiantly pay attention to him." Oritel said. "Don't worry, he's a _good _guy." Stella emphasized.

"Well then, we all should pay attention to him. He's probably spelled by Valtor." Aisha said.

"Even Sky's friends are telling us...that there's something going on with him?" Stella explained, from the way that Brandon had told her a few days earlier.

"And right now, since Sky is acting up. He would probably do something horrible." Musa said. "So, talking to him right now isn't the best idea." Flora added.

Then they all heard the knock on the door, it must be Marion she must've returned. "Don't worry, I'll get that. It's probably Marion."

Once Oritel opened the door...he saw something that he would never expected to see his wife and daughter to be held hostage by...Sky. Sky doesn't have magic. Oritel saw something in Sky's eyes. It wasn't even blue. He was defiantly spelled by Valtor.

"Or...Oritel..." Marion said barely in a whisper, her green eyes were shimmering with fear over herself and her daughter. Once the Winx walked out, they gasped at the sight they just had saw.

"SKY! LET THEM GO, NOW!" Stella yelled. "THIS IS THE LOWEST YOU CAN GET, SKY!" Aisha yelled. "Guys, he's spelled. Look at his eye colors. It's not even blue." Flora stated. At this, the Winx noticed it wasn't blue, clearly he was spelled.

"Great! Now, what? Any suggestion?" Stella suggested. "Since when did Sky had magic?" Musa asked.

"It must be Valtor's doing!" Tecna explained.

Oritel knew that he was spelled. He need the Winx to distract Sky, in order to save Marion and Bloom. He summoned his sword and held it firmly in his hands. He looked at the Winx as if signaling them what to do next. The Winx looked at one another already knowing what to do.

Flora wanted to wrap Sky's legs with vines. She cast a spell beneath Sky, which resulted the vines come up from the ground wrapping Sky's leg tightly. Sky yelped out of pain, causing Marion and Bloom to fall and Bloom ended up being catched by her father.

"Hey, guys. Look at this." Stella said, noticing a V-shaped mark on Sky's neck. "Let me see, Stella," the pinked haired fairy said, taking a closer look at the marking at Sky's neck. She scanned it with her PDA, wondering what can they do to brake off the spell.

"We have to tell headmistress Faragonda about this," Aisha said in a serious tone. "Faragonda?" Marion said a bit shocked. Even Oritel looked at them. How did they knew Faragonda?

"Wait, you know her?" Flora asked a bit baffle about that. "Yes, we do? But how do you, Winx, know her?" Oritel asked.

"She's the headmistress of Alfea." Musa explained to the shocked couples.

"Headmistress of Alfea?" They both said, it been nearly eighteen years since they last saw Faragonda who fighting along with them and have disappeared ever since then not returning back.

"How do you know her, exactly?" Tecna asked. Oritel sighed, and explained: "She was a part of the Company of Light when we were fighting against the Ancestral Witches."

"Seriously? Why haven't she told us about it?" Stella asked. Marion and Oritel looked at each other exchanging emotional glances at one another and Oritel turned to the Winx. "I guess that after the final battle with the Ancestral Witches — we had never showed up — since we had disappeared along with them. She didn't want to bring it up. We were very close friends back then." Oritel said with a slight lie in between.

"Ohh. That makes sense." Stella said.

They all looked back at the struggling Sky, who was clearly struggling to get out of the vines that kept tightening on him every time he makes a move.

"Maybe she knows how we can brake off such a powerful spell over Sky." Aisha said. "But first," Oritel stated and looked at his wife with his warm brown eyes and glanced at the child he held in his arms. "No, Oritel. Give me Bloom. I'm not having that conversation with you." She said almost in a deadly kind of voice, which made Oritel sightly flinch.

"Come on Mari—" He pleaded to her. "Oritel, like I said from before I _not _going to reverse the spell on her and that's final." She warned him. "Give me, Bloom."

Oritel couldn't argue with her — not like that in front of Bloom's friends. He handed Bloom over to her mother, who smiled and said: "I knew it! You were trying to brake the spell, weren't you?"

His smile faded away. "It wasn't like that." He tried to explain. "Sure it was?" She harden her green eyes on him, and left everyone without a single word.

Oritel gave off a heavy sigh and rubbed the temple on his forehead. This was great. The Winx had saw Marion's reaction about reversing the spell on Bloom. The Winx understood what Oritel had meant that his wife was _too _close with Bloom.

Stella wondered how was she _ever _going to convince Marion about reversing the spell on Bloom? She could see the way that Marion loved Bloom. It must've hurt her to lose her youngest daughter eighteen years ago. She must've felt the pain when she first saw Bloom — probably an older version of Bloom rather than a young child, which Valtor had casted a spell on Bloom.

Stella placed a hand on Oritel's shoulder giving him an apologetical look across her face and said: "Don't worry, Oritel. We're going to help you — _all _of _us, Winx." _Stella turned around and gave them (death/stern) look who all gave out heavy sighs.

"Thank-you. Marion isn't easy to convince," Oritel explained to the Winx about his wife's personality. "Don't worry, I know that she'll come around. It must've been hard on the two of you to lose your _daughters _in such a way." Flora said with compassion filled in her voice.

His head shot up when Flora mentioned his daughters. Did Bloom knew about Daphne? If she did...it must've been heart-braking for her to know about her older sister, Daphne. Oritel cleared his throat and asked: "She knew about her older sister, Daphne?"

"Yes. She told us that Daphne had been guiding her through her dreams about the troubles she had in her first year at Alfea, and how she knew about her true identity." Stella said with a gentle smile on her face.

"It was very hard on your daughter to know who she was," Musa explained. The Winx went on and on about how Bloom became to be and how strong and powerful she is now. Oritel was shocked about all the things were telling him. He had never considered how hard it was for his daughter, Bloom to know the truth about herself. She must've been fragile to the subject every time when her older sister was mentioned or her realm.

"I never imagined I would ever see _her_ again...or how it would affect _her_." Oritel said, a bit sad about the thought of what his daughter went through (with the thoughts of imagining her sister and them from before).

"Don't worry, but first," Aisha glanced back at Sky, "we have to tell headmistress Faragonda."

"What are we going to do about Sky?" Stella asked, the Winx all glanced back at Sky who was completely tied up unable to move at all.

"We're going to take to headmistress Faragonda." Tecna explained. Oritel though for a moment about wether or not he should see Faragonda or not — after all they've been through, she was a friend of his. "Wait, I want to come along with you Winx. It's been eighteen years since I last saw her."

"What about Marion?" Aisha asked. "I'll talk to her. I'm pretty sure that she also wants to meet Faragonda." Oritel said, and left the Winx in the living room.

He saw Marion rocking Bloom in her arms. At the sight of it, a deep pain within him had finally unlocked. He finally understood what Marion was feeling all this time. She was hurting so much. He remembered when he had first looked upon Bloom when she was sleeping in as an infant. He envisioned her future, by being there for her, watch her first steps, her first words, teaching her how to rule the kingdom, how not to fall in love with boys and so on...

There was so many things he missed in her life. He understood Marion's feelings to reversing the spell on Bloom. She wants to be there for those things, _important _events in her life.

"Marion..."

"Oritel." She said a bit sadly, "I'm sorry about what happened back there...I...I...don't know what happened to me."

He could feel the sadness in her voice. He felt sorry for her. He walked in, "I know," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she gave off a sigh. They looked at Bloom who was smiling. It made them smile. "Oh, Oritel. I just want to be there for her. It's all what I want," she said in a soft voice.

"I know, my love." He whispered to her. "Do you want to meet Faragonda?" He asked.

Marion looked at him, and said: "I don't know. Would she be mad at us or what would she say to us? It's been eighteen years since we last saw her. I'm just a bit worried."

Oritel gave his wife a looked, "I know you're worried so am I. It won't hurt us if we did see her, right? We could tell her." He tried to reason with her.

"Sure. But..." She trailed off, "if she asks about Bloom, we'll explain to her what happened." He smiled.

...

_~At Alfea in Headmistress Faragonda's Office~_

The Winx had explained to Headmistress Faragonda about what happened with Sky. They also explained to her that Valtor is on the lose (expect the part where he had turned Bloom into an infant and getting his revenge on Oritel and Marion). Headmistress Faragonda told Griselda to take Sky to the infirmary and that she has to take a look over Sky and what kind of spell he was put under by Valtor. The Winx also told her that two special people wants to meet her. Faragonda looked at the Winx girls; she wondered where was Bloom? Why wasn't she with them?

"Do you know who they are?" She asked the Winx, leaning back in her chair. Her blue gaze were completely on the Winx girls wondering who are those two _special_ people that want to meet her?

"Yes." A smile was placed on the Winx — well a wide smile. They had grin looks on their faces. "We can't tell you. You have to see for yourself." Stella said, earning a glare from Griselda. Griselda hated Stella when she gives hint like that without fully explaining what it _is._

Then the door had opened revealing two familiar people, but holding a small redheaded child in the woman's arms. The older woman across the room had a shock look on her face. Her blue eyes were completely on the two couple. It couldn't be. Impossible. How? How were they here? Did the Winx found them? If they did...then where was Bloom? She would be so happy to see them again.

"Oritel...Marion...is that you?" Faragonda asked, her face was white as a ghost. She had _never_ expected to see them again. She thought they were long gone after what happened in the final battle against the ancestral witches.

"It is us, Faragonda." Marion said, with a soft expression across her face.

"How?" She asked, wondering how they are _here_ well and_ alive_ for that matter and where is Bloom? She would be so happy to see her birthparents, it's all what she's been dreaming about for the past three years.

"Bloom. She's the one who found us." Oritel explained. "Bloom?" Faragonda's eyes widen in shock. How in the hell did Bloom find them? Where was she? Faragonda soft gaze fell on the redheaded child...unless...that this child was _Bloom._

She looked at Oritel and Marion and asked: "Is the child, Bloom?"

Marion looked at her daughter and back at the Headmistress and replied, "yes, she is Bloom." Faragonda looked at them; she wondered what happened to Bloom? The Winx seemed to know already what had happened to Bloom.

"Can I ask, what exactly happened to Bloom?"

Oritel and Marion glanced at each other with almost sad emotions across their faces, and Oritel looked at Faragonda and replied: "Valtor had escaped from the Omega Dimension and was out for revenge. He casted a spell on Bloom."

At this, the older woman was in fear when Oritel told her that Valtor had escaped from the Omega Dimension and that he was out for revenge and casted a spell on Bloom. Someone must've freed Valtor from the Omega Dimension, but who exactly and why?

Faragonda wondered how it would effect Marion after seeing Bloom as a child once again? She remembered she had a very hard time when she had lost her two daughters. She was a broken mother eighteen years ago. She remembered how the ancestral witches mentioned that they killed their two daughters. She was in a state of emotional grief back then.

She cleared her voice and asked: "Marion, Oritel, I know it's hard for me and you...are you going to reverse the spell on Bloom?" Her blue eyes were shimmering with wide emotions.

Oritel looked at Faragonda, "I know it's not right to keep Bloom as she is right now, but Marion on the other hand...well she doesn't want to reverse the spell."

"Oritel!" Marion accused her husband again who gave a sigh. "It's the truth." He replied.

"I see." Faragonda said, and looked at Marion and decided to ask, "Marion, do you think it's right to keep Bloom as a child?"

Marion tried not to let the words affect her, but she couldn't hold the tears in. Why was everyone being against her? All she ever wanted is to be there for her daughter. Watch her grow up. She wished she could reverse time and never allowed Domino to be destroyed; she wanted to change history, but she knows that's impossible.

"I...I...just want to be there for her." She finally broke down. The Winx looked at her; all what they saw in Marion that she was a broken mother wanting to be there for her youngest daughter that she never had a chance to raise herself. It was getting difficult for Marion to accept Bloom as an eighteen-year-old girl.

"I feel bad for them," Stella whispered to the Winx, who also agreeing with Stella on that. "I do agree. It's very hard on them both _especially_ Marion, losing Bloom as a baby and not watching her grow up with them must be heartbreaking," Flora said in a low voice.

"Oh, Marion," Faragonda said in a heavy-hearted voice. Marion looked up and spoke out, "I know that keeping her like that isn't right, maybe we should brake the spell before I change my mind."

Oritel, Faragonda, and the Winx all looked at Marion who was feeling distressed about the idea about reversing the spell on Bloom. She handed Bloom to Oritel without looking at Bloom. The more she looked at Bloom, the more it was harder for Marion to accept the idea.

"Do you know the spell?" Oritel asked the Winx who nodded. The Winx told Oritel the spell and soon they all began chanting the spell over Bloom who was sitting on the chair. The spell had brighten the entire room. Once the glow had faded away...they all gasped but with smiles on their faces expect for Marion.

"Wh—what the?" The young redhead woman questioned in confusion. She looked around to see: Oritel, Marion, Faragonda, and the Winx. She remembered what happened last. She had apologized to her mother and forgave her—after all she was heart broken and was in range. She saw Marion in tears. What happened to her? Why couldn't she remember a thing? Her mother left the Headmistress's office with tears running down her face. She clearly was upset about something, but what was it?

"Mom?" Bloom tried to go after her, but stopped herself and looked at everyone and decided to ask: "what happened? Why can't I remember a thing?"

"Why don't you talk to your mother." Oritel told his daughter. She looked at the Winx who were agreeing with her father.

"First, talk to your mother and then we'll explain what happened." Flora said, her green eyes filled with soft emotions.

"Okay, I will." Bloom responded back and left the Winx and Oritel alone in Headmistress Faragonda's office...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, Wow...finally done with this chapter. How do you think? There will be more explanations in the next chapter. The Next Chapter: Marion and Oritel and Bloom will go to Mike and Vanessa and they'll talk to Oritel and Marion and help Marion realize what a wonderful girl Bloom is...and what will Valtor exactly do and how the Winx would brake off Valtor's spell over Sky...

Also if I **don't update** on **Jan. 1st, 2016** then I say this:

_**"HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL! HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR OF 2016!"**_


	6. Kidnapped and Rescued

_Why Me?_

_Previously on Winx, Valtor's up to no good and this time he has Sky under his dirty nose – doing his dirty work, so he can have Bloom all to himself. Now the Winx knows that Sky is under Valtor's spell. Oritel and Marion went to visit Miss. Faragonda and had reversed the spell over Bloom – who Marion didn't like…_

* * *

**Tuesday, May 10, 2016**

Wow! I've been a few months off of this story. I need to get a roll on this story. School's almost done – and summer vacation would finally begin. *Breaths* finally brake from all the studying…

_Comment:_ From Last Chapter I said about lifting Sky's mark of Valtor of being evil, but I decided to not do that in this chapter as I'm going to make do more things in later chapters! Lets say to make things more interesting!

At least, now I would have more time to update on my stories. *Cheers*

Oh there will be a surprise in this chapter can't say... (Evil smiles...)

_So back to the story..._

* * *

_Chapter 6: Kidnapped and Rescued_

"Mom! Wait!" Bloom shouted after her mother, who was no longer hearing the cries of her daughter to stop and to talk to her about what happened back there.

Her mother was clearly fast at running. She had no idea why she was upset from the beginning?

_Did they know what happened? Is this the reason why my mother was running away? Did they find out the truth of what really happened? What did they say? Did they say anything?_

As Bloom ran out of Alfea – in a distance which wasn't that far off, she saw her mother sitting alone. Bloom had finally caught up to her mother and catched her breath. She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, startling her.

"Bloom?" She gasped, as tears were rolling down her cheeks. Bloom sat next her, and had a curious look on her face.

"Is everything okay?"

She watched as Marion had held a grip on her lovely green dress and from the sound of her voice - she wasn't okay. She couldn't be okay. She felt terrible.

"I feel terrible..." Marion muttered.

"Why do feel that? You're not terrible?" Bloom remarked.

"Bloom, less then three weeks ago I...I...tired to hurt you," she sobbed. She couldn't forgive herself, but how did Bloom easily forgave her for what she had tried to do to her?

"I suppose, looking back," Bloom started and paused, still looking at Marion, "you were upset, and angry. Those emotions were like blinding you. Sometimes we focus more on our emotions than our actions."

Bloom hugged her mother - to give her the comfort that she needed right now.

"Shh...Everything's going to be okay," Bloom soothed her mother's pain.

As Bloom pulled back from her mother and wiped her mother's tears off of her face. She wondered how exactly was she at the Headmistress's office? How did her friends know that they were her parents? She remembered the last thing she was Sky. Her friends weren't on Earth...so how?

"So...anyways...what happened? I can't exactly remember how I got to Miss. Faragonda's office?" Bloom asked.

"You don't remember what happened last time?" Marion asked her daughter, who had no clue what really happened to her.

"Well, the last time I remember was you apologizing back to me when we were on Pyros but suddenly, I felt like the world was spinning around me and everything became dark..."

"Well, that was because Valtor spelled you."

"Spelled me?" Bloom said a bit shocked about that. She didn't remembering a spell being tossed at her or him being near her?

Marion could easily read the confused look on her daughter's face. She bit her lips wondering if telling her would be a good idea or not.

"Valtor, he had transformed you into a..." her green eyes were filled with tears; she didn't know how to say it. The last few weeks that she spent with her as a baby had been nearly...amazing with her. The day that she had called her mama, was just too hard to let go of and she had never been in her first events of her daughter's life.

"A what, Mom?" Bloom pleaded her mother to tell her.

"A baby..." she finally said, her voice was a bit shaky, and filled with sadness.

Bloom's eyes widen in what her mother had just said. Valtor had turned her into a baby? What for? She was shocked.

"He...he wanted revenge at first," Marion said, a bit hesitantly.

"Revenge?"

"Yes."

"And turning me into a baby was his revenge?" Bloom furrowed her brows.

Marion nodded, and Bloom could easily see the expression on her mother's face. How was she going to help her now? What could she say to comfort her? If she did spend time with her as a baby - who knew how was she feeling the entire time?

Bloom just stayed quite and grabbed her mother's hands in her own, "everything's going to be okay," she reassured her mother that everything's going to be fine.

"And since I remember do being in Miss. Faragonda's office, I'm assuming you've reversed the spell?" Bloom asked.

...

Valtor was watching Bloom through his sphere in his hideout, which was on Andros. He chuckled evilly; the silly Winx girls all believed that Sky was a bad influence on Bloom, _especially_ her parents. But he had more things he's planning to do and using Sky was a first step in a part of plan.

He was going to have Bloom to himself and only to him. But first, he was going to make a quick visit in Cloud Tower's crypt where he would be able to seek out the Ancestral Witches and get answers from them and if they were indeed alive...he just couldn't picture it any other way.

He had to do this quickly, since the Winx might figure out that Sky's under his spell and he was the one influencing him to do evil things. They might stop him before he gets the chance to be with the girl.

He teleported to Magix, well, to Cloud Tower in particular._ This should be easy to break in! _Valtor smiled wickedly. Instead of breaking into Cloud Tower, he would transform himself into an owl and slip through the open windows. No one will ever notice a thing - or even think about that the owl is an actual evil wizard, Valtor.

He used his dark magic and transformed himself into an owl, but a normal owl's eye color is gold, green, or anything else but red that was showing power of evil. His dark feather colors was black like a rock color, as he flexed out his wings he let out a loud cry sound of owl's as suspecting it was just only a wild animal not a wizard.

He took off into the sky, as he was flapping his wings. There was a single window open and so he deiced to fly in, but what he didn't know was that it was the headmistress's office, Griffin. As he flew into the open window, he landed on the floor as he glanced all around to know where was he exactly.

The room felt so familiar to him...

_Was this headmistress Griffin's office?_

He shifted back to his normal human form. It's been so long since he's been last here facing Griffin off. He had so many wicked memories of this place. This place was his home once.

He slowly opened the door and peaked out to see if there was anyone, but there was no as he scanned both directions of the hall. Good, there was no one. He slowly walked out without making any noise. The crypt was deep under Cloud Tower - in ancient cave-like to get his answers and he walked down the halls with a smug look across his face.

...

Marion and Bloom decided to head back to Faragonda's office; still Bloom could feel her mother's unhappiness. It must've been hard for her for what she had gone through those years, thinking that she was dead at first. Her mother kept on holding her arm firmly, never wanting to let go of her.

They soon saw a blond haired man standing at the end of the halls, glaring at them. And that man happened to be Sky, but there was one thing about him: he was evil.

"Sky?" Bloom questioned in confusion, as she saw him. But she felt a pull from her mother, as she glanced up to her, "Bloom, listen to me, he's not the Sky you think he is. He's under Valtor's spell!"

"What? But that means..." her blue widen at the realization that Sky's evil. No. Why did Valtor do that to Sky? How did Valtor know Sky? What exactly happened when she was a baby? First he had turned her into a baby and second he'd turned Sky evil? What kind of game was he playing?

Sky held his hand out to the two women in order to blast them with his dark magic that he's got. Bloom's eyes widen in fear as she saw Sky who had dark magic.

_But Sky doesn't have magic..._but before she could think why Valtor had done this, her mother pushed her to aside, as her mother took the blast of dark magic instead of her daughter taking it, "AHHH!" as Marion flew back to the wall and landed on the hard marbled floor unconsciously.

"MOM!" Bloom yelled as she ran towards her mother hoping that she was all right, but instead, Sky had trapped Bloom in a dark sphere filled with negative energy. As the sphere began to encase Bloom, trying to choke her so she would be unconscious so that Sky would take her to Valtor. Bloom slammed her hands on the sphere, yelling out for help.

"OMG! SKY!" A voice howled at him in anger. Bloom couldn't keep up with being conscious as she endures the negative energy as it was increasing all around her. Suddenly, she saw a group full of irritated looks. She saw her friends, the Winx, Faragonda, and her father.

"Bloom! Fight it!" a familiar feminine voice called out to her. She couldn't keep it up; she couldn't fight this. It was making her weak, very, very weak. "BLOOM! DON-" she closed her eyes and no longer heard anything as she entered complete darkness...

...

She was slowly waking up as she heard the voices all around her increase. "Hey, she's finally waking up!" one of the voices had said in a cheerfully way, as she was glad to see her awake after being unconscious for the last few days. But she couldn't see her clearly as one of them had rushed to get someone to see her.

God. She felt like her body was aching her from the inside. She couldn't remember what happened to her lastly. As her visions were getting clearer, she saw the girls and knows them as Bloom's friends the Winx. But where was her daughter? She didn't see her daughter and panicked, remembering that Sky was trying to attack them…

God that was an awful blast that she took. She tried to get up, but one of the girls with light brown hair had placed a hand on her shoulder to lay her back down. "Don't get up," she said in a sweet, soft tone as her bright green eyes were filled with concerned about her.

She did as she was told and laid back down, but she felt a little prick at her arm, it was a needle that was injected into her arm. Wait, how long was she out for? Where was her daughter? She took a deep breath in, hoping that she was here. "Where's Bloom?"

She took a notice that each one of them had given some kind of gloomy looks across their faces. Something must have happened to her. She closed her eyes; she couldn't believe it. She can't be gone. She has to be here.

"Please tell me, where is _my_ daughter?"

"Maybe we should tell her," Stella whispered to the group who nodded in agreement. "I mean, she's going to find out sooner or later."

"Sky, um...he took her, but don't worry we'll find her," the fairy of waves explained the situation to Marion in a calm voice, reassuring her that they're going to find Bloom and bring her back.

"What?" She asked in shock, fretting about the situation that her daughter's in. Who knows what could happen to her? Where did Sky take? And why? She needed answers right now!

"I need to find her!" she said, as she was getting up. "I wouldn't do that right now, you still need to rest," the blue haired fairy said, trying to calm her down.

"I mean," Stella said without over thinking what's going to happen as she was going to say next, "it's like this one time when Bloom got kidnapped by the 'fake professor Avalon' remember, and he took her Lord Darkar and he turned her into Dark Bloom..." she finished as she noticed her friends' face expression across their faces as they had their arms crossed. Wait, why were they doing that to her?

Oh, her hazel eyes widen in realization for what she had said, and noticed Marion's utterly shocked face.

"What?" Marion asked in shock for know that her daughter was once kidnapped by the fake professor Avalon.

Stella had completely forgotten that Marion was in the room and lit up a bright red color, feeling embarrassed. "It totally slipped my mind," she whispered as Tecna raised a brow at her, "you think?"

"I gotta go get her. Who knows what he could do to her; he could kill her!" Marion exasperated, as she was trying to get herself out of the bed even though she was still feeling a bit woozy. She couldn't balance herself correctly until Flora and Aisha came and helps her balance on her two feet. She looked at them.

_Bloom's lucky to have such great friends who care about her._

"Thank you, girls."

"No problem, we're glad to help."

A sudden knock was on the door. It must be her husband Oritel, who'd been probably worried about her condition. As the door opened it revealed to be her husband who was standing on the side of the door. His warm brown eyes fell on her as he watched Bloom's friends help his wife to sit on the bed. Something told him that she wanted to get out of bed as he always known her. She never likes to stay in bed for two days straight even though she'd given birth to Daphne and Bloom. And on the third day after recovering from childbirth she still got out from bed with all the energy of the world even though he had forbidden her to get out of bed.

Oritel cleared his throat and looked at the Winx: "Ladies."

They all turned around to see Oritel waiting on the door, probably wanting to speak to his wife in private. "Right, we'll get going," Stella smiled as the rest of the Winx followed her way out. Leaving both Oritel and Marion alone in the room.

Oritel closed the door behind him and made sure that Winx girls were out of sight so they wouldn't hear their private conversation. He saw Marion gave out a heavy sigh. Clearly something was bothering her. Did she know about what happened to Bloom? Did they tell her? Many questions were running through his mind and he hoped that she would answer some of his questions.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders bring her closer to him and kissed her on the head.

"Bloom's gone," she muttered in disbelief, but Oritel heard that. He wished that she didn't know about Bloom's abduction. He wanted to wait until the right time to tell her about it.

"They told you," he said with a sigh.

Marion saw Oritel's face as much as she wanted to find Bloom, he wanted to bring her back home to where she belongs - after all he felt guilty for what he had done to Bloom. He wanted to make things up to her.

"I asked," she paused and looked at him, her green eyes filled with sadness, "she's my daughter too, Oritel. I cannot let anything bad happen to her," her tears were filling up her green eyes as Oritel pulled her into a long lasting hug.

"We'll find her, my love," as he caressed her soft cheeks, and looked into her bright green eyes, "I'll find our daughter; I promise you. She'll be back with us once again." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Oritel, so much you have no idea," Marion leaned her on her husband's chest, as he hugged her tighter.

"You have no idea how much I feel about you either," he replied as Marion's smile had widen on her face.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" she asked Oritel.

He looked at her and wondered how was she going to react to what he was going to say to her. She's been knocked out for the past three days and a half and if she slept through the entire day, it would have been four days by now.

"About three days and a half," he answered her.

"WHAT? THREE DAYS?!" she's been asleep for three days! It made her realize that her daughter's been gone for three days and no one had found her yet! She really needed to get out of here as soon as possible to find her little girl before anything bad happens to her.

"But...Bloom's been gone for three days then?" She watched as Oritel's face had stiffened and turned rather dark when she mentioned Bloom's been gone for three days. But before Marion could say anything else... The nurse had come in to check on how Marion was doing. It seemed to her that she was doing more than okay. The nurse had smiled brightly at Oritel and Marion.

"Hello Oritel, Marion. I'm glad to see that you're doing well, Marion," her tone of voice was soft and warm.

"Hello Ofelia," they both greeted her as Oritel's hand squeezed Marion's. They both noticed that she had some papers in her hand, was it about her or someone else? For some oddity, she's been feeling a little sick lately and vomiting some days. Was she sick? She hasn't told Oritel anything of her symptoms hoping that it would go away on its own. She didn't need him to worry about her sickness, as it would go away on its own.

Oritel took a notice of Marion's sudden pale face she wasn't that pale earlier. Something defiantly seemed wrong with his wife, and he hoped for Sky's sake it wasn't because of Sky's dark magic that made an effect on his wife.

"Marion...are you okay?" Oritel asked, an unease look was spread across his face.

She turned to him uneasily, as felt she was about the vomit at any second now. The nurse slowly pulled out the needle from Marion's arm and looked at her, "why don't you use the restroom, you look like you're about to..." she pointed out in the direction of the restroom as Marion scurried off quickly.

What was wrong with his wife?

...

Bloom stirred up from her deep unconscious only to be to found chained that she was chained to the bed, unable to move. Where was she? She could barely see a thing in here? It was dimmed in this room. The last thing she remembered was Sky using his magic trapping her in a dark sphere, as her mother...her eyes widen...for what happened to her mother. Sky hurt her mother, and she would never _ever_ forgive him for what he had done. But it wasn't his fault entirely; he was under Valtor's wicked spell.

She must get out of here this place; it was giving her such a negative vibe. She tried to move her arms and legs but couldn't. _Damn him! _For some strange reason she was feeling weak, like as if her magic was being drained away. She hated feeling _this_ weak!

_Were the chains draining my magic away?_

She heard footsteps in the halls as they were getting louder and louder with each step that the figure was taking, getting closer to the bedroom. She pretends that she was still sleeping and immediately closed her eyes. She felt like her heart was pounding fast in her chest, as she was hearing every beat of it.

She heard the door swung wide open. The sounds of the footstep were getting closer and closer to where she was lying on the bed.

The man had sat down on the bed, only staring at the girl that held captive. She was utterly beautiful like her mother. He slowly placed a finger on her soft delicate beautiful face that he admired so much and the red hair that he loved entirely.

He was slowly tracing his fingers on her face until his face got closer to hers. He felt each breath from her come in and out. Her soft red lips were _too_ tempting to just kiss her. He placed his lips on hers softly.

She felt the urge to kick him off of her, but she knew she couldn't as much as she wanted to.

"Oh, Bloom, you're _so_ beautiful..." he mumbled to himself.

_How long was he going to be here for?_

"I love you, but I don't think you'd realized that, yet."

_Love me?! Are you insane? I'm engaged to Sky, and I love him!_

"Bloom, I wish you would understand me. You're the _first_ girl that had _ever_ kissed me," he continued on and on about the things he loved about her.

_Why did I ever kiss him? Oh, right..._

He grabbed her soft hand in his and slowly placed his other hand on her - colliding it together - as she felt the warmth was coming from him. He was being so gentle to her...but kidnapping her was just plain evil and being chained to the bed was evil too. He'd probably figured out that he'd kidnapped her; she would try to escape anyways.

"You should see how beautiful you look in your nightgown."

_Nightgown, did he just say nightgown?! Oh my god! Did he just change my clothes?! I will screw him later for messing with me!_

Bloom slowly felt the pressure on her face as she felt like his fingers were tracing all around her body in places that he shouldn't do. She opened her eyes, only to see his face so close to hers. She immediately gasped.

"Valtor?"

"Bloom," his gaze soften when she had open her eyes, and slowly placed his fingers through her long soft thick red hair, and ran though it.

Bloom hardens her eyes at him, "what the hell am _I_ doing here?" she snapped at him rather angrily. He only continued to smile at her in a creepy way.

"Because _I_ want you!" he placed his hand on her perky breasts, as she growled at him for doing that. She noticed that his eyes were glowing a deep red color. She felt a sudden fear for herself for what he was about to do to her...

...

As Marion came back, she sat down next to Oritel who was still looking concerned about her health. "Are you okay, my love?"

"I'm fine, Oritel, really. Just a stomach bug that's all, nothing to worry about," she explained to him, who doesn't think that the 'stomach bug' that was problem for her sudden 'sickness'. It had to be Sky's dark magic effect on her! It just had to, what else would cause her to become ill all of a sudden?

They both glanced at Ofelia who was re-reading through the papers again as if there was something wrong or something unbelievable that happened. But she even scanned Marion's results over and over again. It wasn't because of dark magic that was causing her to become sick all of a sudden. She had those symptoms for a while, at least two weeks at max. Hopefully, they would be happy to hear such great news!

Ofelia had glanced at both Oritel and Marion, and she looked at him with a soft look on her face.

"After reading the results, I came to a conclusion that the reason for Marion's sudden sickness. Now, Marion I do want you to explain to me what's going on with you, as your symptoms of sickness has been quite going on for a while now."

Oritel looked at his wife and arched his brow in confusion since he didn't know she was quite sick for a while now. Why hasn't she told him of her symptoms that she was having from before? Did she trust him? Maybe she felt that he would go overboard if she were sick like he always does?

"Well," Marion started at first, feeling nervous under her husband's gaze, "I've been experiencing some dizziness, maybe a little of vomiting, tiredness, and a bit sick lately. But other than that, I've been fine. Maybe it's a little of a weather change that I've caught some sort of sickness."

"Wait! Why haven't you told me this from before, Marion?" Oritel asked, wondering why his wife hasn't told him any of those symptoms that she was having lately.

"Because I didn't want you to get all worried about me, my love," she spoke in such a soft voice has her hand clung to her short gown.

"How long have you been experiencing those symptoms?" Ofelia asked Marion.

"For about a week or so."

"Hum...Marion, I don't think those symptoms you're experiencing isn't going to go away at least not for a long while," the nurse explained in such a clam way that wouldn't worry them both.

But the brunet king has spoken up first, before his wife could intervene, "what do you mean those symptoms won't go away for a long while?" _unless _those symptoms that his wife is experiencing...at the moment is somewhat related to her being _pregnant._

_My wife is pregnant! _Oritel's eyes widen.

Those were the exact same signs when she was pregnant with Daphne and Bloom. But that can't be...when was the last time he ever had sex with Marion. His brown eyes widen in realization, remembering when the last time that they both had sex...was about two weeks ago when they were drunk that night since it was their wedding anniversary and they went out for dinner and had some wine, before when they had met Bloom yet.

"I think your husband is getting the sign," the nurse smiled at Marion.

"Oritel?" she looked at him, her green eyes were shimmering. She wanted explanations from him as she watched his smile widen on his face thinking that his wife could be possibly pregnant.

"I...I think_ you're_ pregnant Marion," he said in a whisper out of happiness.

"Pregnant? But...I...I...can't...be..." Marion was trying to think of a possible explanation that she isn't pregnant that she was just only sick but her sickness was the symptoms of being pregnant, and she missed her monthly cycle...so she must be, right?

"You are, Marion," the nurse smiled to her, giving her the news that she's carrying a baby.

She felt tears of joy come in her eyes. This was the greatest news she'd ever received in a long time! Marion hugged her husband tightly to him. "Oh, Marion, you truly made me the happiest man in the entire universe!"

She placed a hand on her flat stomach knowing there was a living baby inside of her, growing. "Oh, I'm _so_ happy!"

She pulled away from Oritel and something within her got her all sad again. Her worries were now on her daughter who's been kidnapped, and she had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. She couldn't get that feeling out of her mind. It was just instinct, a motherly instinct.

"We have to get Bloom back!" she exclaimed to Oritel as her smile turned into a frown.

"I know that, but you're going to _stay_ here," he said firmly.

"No! I'm going too," she argued back.

"You have to stay here and be safe for _our _baby," as he placed a hand on her flat stomach.

She glanced at Ofelia and decided to ask, "how far along am I?"

The nurse smiled at Marion brightly, "about two weeks, Marion."

"Fine, I'll stay here, but please bring Bloom back to me. I want her to be in my arms again," she pleaded to her husband.

Oritel cupped her chin, and looked at her, "I will bring her back Marion; I promise you."

...

Valtor kept on kissing Bloom passionately as Bloom tried to turn her face away from him, but that didn't work out, as he was ontop of her body, holding her firmly. She wanted to scream. He kept on placing his hands on her breasts. Then she felt his hands slide up to the sides of her nightgown and began to slip it down her. Bloom tried to kick him off of her, but he was just pinning her to the bed unable to do anything. She couldn't use her magic.

Tears were sliding down her face. She knows if he was going in this direction, she's not going to be a virgin for long and that scared her the most. She didn't want to lose her virginity at such a young age and not to the man that she doesn't loves at all. What if...he tries to get her pregnant? What would she do then?

Her dreams...everything would be ruined. He was ruining her life!

"Stop please!" Bloom pleaded to him as he slid down the dress down to her waist. Her bare chest revealed to him. This was torture! He was making her suffer in pain.

Valtor didn't stop at all...if anything, he had his hands on her naked breasts and was squeezing it hard, and the more he was squeezing hard, the louder the scream was getting. "PLEASE VALTOR! PLEASE STOP THIS!" she was crying by now.

Valtor didn't give a damn care about her pleas or her cries! All he wanted to do was have her all to him and no one else can ever have her. But deep in her heart, Bloom felt that he was going to rape her and then probably tell Sky all about it. He's pure evil. He told her that he was going to change his plans, instead of kidnapping her and taking her to the Ancestral Witches directly so they could kill her, he was going to have her to himself. But he planned to do that later on if her parents find out what was going on. He would threaten them.

He magically took off her entire gown, and now she was completely naked. Valtor took this to a next level as began to enter Bloom quickly and painfully...as Bloom's scream kept getting louder and louder. The more he entered deeply into her, the more painful it was for her. Bloom felt blood was leaking out of her rather quickly. She felt blood going down her legs. She knew what was going on. He was rapping her! Bloom's eyes were bloodshot red with tears as there was no more tears in her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, and completely swollen.

Oh God! She wished that someone would save her from this monster!

Maybe no one _really _cared about her? Maybe they all wanted her to suffer at the hands of Valtor?

Valtor was stroking Bloom's hair, smiling at her as he noticed she was crying. He got off of her and opened the drawer where he'd kept something inside for Bloom – something special for her. He took out a small box and walked over to the struggling Bloom.

She glared at him. "What the hell is that?"

He continued to chuckle at her quite wickedly. "This my dear, is my special ring to you, my love."

_Ring? _Bloom's blue eyes widen. He was going to give her a ring?! "I'm not your love or your dear," she hissed at him angrily for calling her that.

He walked over to Bloom and snatched her left hand, as she was still struggling to avoid putting his damn ring on her fingers. He placed the ring on her finger with a smirk on his face. "Now, instead of doing such a big party for our marriage..."

"MARRIAGE?!" Bloom gasped at him. He had never seen Bloom's face so red before.

"You're my wife now, Bloom," he grinned to her. "And once everyone sees that ring on your finger, they'll immediately know that ring is a symbolism of marriage. _Our _marriage. This isn't any ordinary ring, Bloom."

_I'm...I'm...his...his...wife...now! This can't be happening to me! Someone please save me from this nightmare! _Tears were running down Bloom's face.

"Now, I can do what I want with you!"

...

"Guess what?" the dark haired Princess of Andros had said to her friends. They were all in their dorms doing nothing, but thinking of a solution to save their friend. It was already nightfall.

"What?" Stella asked, as she was painting her nails in different colors, debating which one is the prettiest color.

"I heard from my home world, Andros, that things are going bad because of Valtor."

"What? They've spotted Valtor?" the techno fairy asked in surprise, since Valtor hasn't been seen in a few days or been heard of.

"Yes, he has a hideout back on Andros," the fairy of waves said with a sigh.

"Do you think he might have Bloom there," the fairy of nature asked, hoping that she would be there.

"Could be," Tecna replied.

"I only hope she's all right," Stella said, as the rest of the Winx were thinking the same thing about Bloom.

...

That night, Marion and Oritel were out on the balcony looking into the dark skies filled with twinkling stars as the winds were softly blowing through trees with a cool breeze as the crescent moon shinning over them. It was nice and a bit romantic. Marion snuggled against Oritel as he brought her closer to him, and had his arms wrapped around her body.

It was so silent, calm, and just perfect to be out on the balcony for the night.

"I can't believe you're pregnant _again_," Oritel stated happily about the thought he was going to have another child, and hopefully this time, a son, not that it bothered him of having another girl of course. Daphne and Bloom had meant everything to him. It just that this time he _really did _want a son in the family. It would be nice if he did get a son that he'd always dreamed of.

"I know," Marion exhaled tiredly, looking at the stars.

He noticed her hint of voice. Something was wrong with her. Wasn't she happy that she was going to have another child as much as he was?

"What's wrong," he asked, looking at her.

"It's just...I'm afraid of having this baby, Oritel," she paused and added on, "look what happened to Daphne and Bloom's fate. We barely know Daphne because we were always so busy with the war that was going on, and Bloom; I've abandoned her when she was a baby, Oritel. Who even knows that..." tears started to drip from her eyes, as Oritel saw the pain, "...she might not even be alive Oritel. Bloom's been kidnapped by Dark Sky, taking her to Valtor. Who knows what he's doing to her now? He could get her pregnant for all we know?!"

Oritel froze at the last part of what his wife said. He didn't even think about that. But if he does get his daughter pregnant, he will kill that ass of the wizard and make sure he would burn his body.

"That will never happen," he said, but he wasn't so sure about it. It was a chance of: fifty-fifty.

"How are you so sure about it?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm not, but I'm hoping that it doesn't happen," he explained to her.

"I guess, I'm just worried about our baby's fate," as she placed her hand on her stomach, fearing for the worse that would happen to her baby later on in life.

He kissed the top of Marion's head, "as long as I'm here, everything's going to be okay."

But for some strange reason, Marion felt a sharp pain enter her body several times and she screamed out of pain. Oritel was immediately by his wife's side in a heartbeat, holding her in his arms. Something was wrong, _again_.

_But that pain...where did it come from?_

Oritel laid Marion on the bed, hoping that she would be okay. But then Oritel heard his wife scream, but at the same time it wasn't his wife who was shouting for some kind of help: "PLEASE STOP, VALTOR!"

At the moment when his wife said those words, in a swift moment he knew that those words had belonged to his daughter who was screaming out for help. His eyes widen in realization. His daughter was in some kind of pain, and she was begging Valtor to stop.

What the hell was he doing to his daughter to cause her to scream in pain like that? _Unless_...

He watched as Marion began to stop screaming as she was in tears now. She looked up at her husband to see him giving her a sympathetic look across his face as he bended down to her and decided to ask what happened.

"What happened, Marion?"

She turned to him uneasily and her breath was shaky, "...Valtor...he's...he's hurting Bloom. I had some kind of connection to Bloom and felt the pain that she is in."

"Damn that bastard of a wizard! I'll kill him when I get my hands on him!" Oritel said in anger, as his brown eyes were in flames.

"What was he doing to her?" he asked, his voice was low and edgy.

Marion's tears flowed down her face, as she knew what he was doing to her daughter.

"He...he...raped...her..." she hiccupped, still crying. She couldn't bear to look at her husband at all, but she could tell he was fuming.

"Oritel, she was crying and was begging him to stop, but he wasn't listening to her. She was chained and not only that her magic was being drained, and she felt so weak. She tired to stop him many times, but she couldn't. I felt her pain!"

At this, Oritel was silent. He didn't say anything, not a single word. It scared Marion to see him like this. She looked at him and placed her hand on his arm, pulling his arm to get him to say something.

"Oritel?" she said in a faint voice.

Oritel pulled her hand off of him, and walked away quietly. As the moment he closed the door...

"Oritel!" Marion shouted to her husband, who didn't seem to listen to her. She heard smashes coming from the other room, and heard him cursing every curse in every language he knew of. He was furious to the point that he was taking his anger out on silly objects there was in the room.

Marion hoped he would calm down, but she herself finding out her daughter was being raped...was something that she wanted to deny herself. Valtor's a monster! It was nothing like her dream. Maybe there wasn't any marriage to it, but maybe pain.

The way that she heard her daughter's cries was heartbreaking. But she had no clue where she is. But there was only one way to find out where she is or was...

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs together and began to locate her daughter's Dragon Flame in order to find her. It was the connection that she had with her, and it was one of the reasons she had felt a connection to her.

As she opened her eyes, she realized where her daughter is. She's on Andros, in Valtor's secret hideout. She felt a hand placed on her shoulders, she looked to see that her husband seemed to be a bit less angry. But she could still see the anger in his eyes.

She spoke up, "I know where she is. She's on Andros in Valtor's secret hideout."

"I will get her back!" he said sternly, as he made his sword appeared.

"Now?" his wife asked in confusion.

"Yes, now! I'm not going to let _my_ daughter suffer at the hands of a demon!"

"_Our_ daughter," Marion corrected him and she jumped from the bed and walked to him, "...and I'm going with you!"

He grabbed his wife's shoulder and looked at her, with cold eyes, "no you're going to _stay_ here whether you like it or not!"

"Oritel! No, _I'm_ not," she said, as flames were surrounding her, "I'm going with you like it or not; I'm going to get my daughter back from that MONSTER! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME NOT TO GO! I'M HER _MOTHER_, ORITEL! SHE NEEDS ME _MORE_ THAN EVER!"

His brown eyes were widening in shock for what Marion told him. She was angry at the wizard who was hurting her little girl. He realized that no one should ever mess with her when she's angry. And _especially_ when someone messes with her children.

"Fine!" Oritel grumbled, knowing he couldn't win with Marion as much as he tried to convince her of not going. He knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

...

"You know what, I can't stay here," the blond haired fairy had spoken out to Flora since the rest were sleeping.

"I know what you mean," the fairy of nature replied back, watering her plants. Stella was on Bloom's bed talking to Flora since she couldn't get any sleep. She was working on her plan to save her best friend. Those past three days had felt empty without her.

Who could tell her what clothes she wears when she goes on a date with Brandon? Who would give her advices and tips? Who would help her prepare for the tests? Who...?

Ever since she'd met Bloom on Earth for the very first time, she knew she would be her best friend. It was fate for them to met each other! All the times they had spent with each other during there first year were amazing? Remembering her first expression when she first got to Magix for the very first time! All those great memories of her best friend were making her missing her even more.

She had to do something. She had an idea.

"I have a plan," Stella said brightly, as she whispered to Flora the plan of saving Bloom from Valtor's clutches. Flora's green eyes widen, liking the idea. It's defiantly worth it. She would do anything to find Bloom.

...

The halls were pitched dark. Clearly no one was awake. Stella and Flora were dressed in black as some kind of Ninjas Warriors. They were tiptoeing very carefully, making sure that they would make no sudden noises.

"Shh..." Flora whispered to Stella, who was to warn her to be very careful. "I am careful, Flora," Stella replied back in a low voice so she won't take the wrong idea of her. As they were tiptoeing down the halls, and since it was literally dark around here...they had accidentally bumped into someone...well, actually two people.

...

Stella lit up a light to see whom they've ran into by accident. To see it was only Oritel and Marion who were up in the middle of the night. Why were they up? _Unless…_ They couldn't sleep because of their missing daughter.

"Flora, Stella, why are two up?" Marion asked the two girls were mysteriously up in the middle of the night.

"Um..." Stella tried to think of a reason of why they were up in the middle of the night, "why are you awake?"

"Stella," Flora said, as she elbowed her on the arm and she glared at Flora.

"Because we couldn't sleep because Bloom isn't with us," came a reply from both Oritel and Marion and for some reason they looked distressed about their daughter's disappearance.

"Oh! So we're on the same page here!" Stella chirped.

Oritel and Marion glanced at each other, wondering if it was a good idea to take them along to save Bloom from Valtor.

"We could help!" Stella added in.

"What about Faragonda?" Flora asked Stella.

"Don't worry, we'll probably be here before dawn," Stella reassured the worried Flora.

"I think we could use the extra help." Oritel added in, getting a smile from Stella.

...

They were on Andros, though it was still dark out, and some of the mermaids and mermen were out on patrol in search of the evil wizard named Valtor. Oritel, Marion, Stella and Flora ought to be careful and not make any sounds as they were trying to look for Valtor's hideout.

"His hideout is underwater," Marion explained as she was sensing her daughter's powers that was coming from beneath the sea. "It's about fifty-feet deep."

"That's pretty deep," Stella said.

"How are we going to swim that deep? I can't hold my breath for that long." the brunette fairy said eye wide as she took a glance.

"Don't worry about that. I know a spell that I can use that able us to breath underwater," Marion said, as she casted a spell on the four of them so that they can breath underwater. They were in a sphere that was around their bodies filled with air.

"Well then we better get going, and no splashes." Oritel explained, as the four of them slowly entered the cold water without making any splashes.

"It's down," the red haired woman pointed out.

"We do need some light, Stella." Flora asked of the fairy of the sun and moon.

"Sure shinning is what I do best," she smiled as she lighted light in her hand making it easier for them to see in the dark sea as they were swimming fifty-feet down.

"Look at that! It must be his hideout," Flora said after a while.

It looked like some kind of metallic cave filled with air or hopefully it is. There was a small window to the side. Maybe if they peeked in there...they would see Bloom. Marion prayed that she would see her daughter in there.

"There's a window," Stella said, as they swam towards the direction of the opening window. Hopefully they would see her there.

"This is the place," Marion muttered to herself.

Once they got close to the window to take a quick peek and once they did...they gasped in horror. Marion's eyes were filled with tears as she saw her daughter. Oritel wanted to slice Valtor's throat in half.

"OH MY GOD! LET ME IN AND LET ME GO AND BLIND HIM RIGHT NOW!" Stella growled in anger over what Valtor was doing to her best friend.

"My sweet baby girl...oh..." Marion cried, as she saw what her daughter was going through. It was horrible.

"Shh…we'll get her, Marion," Flora said in a soft voice as she embraced Marion in her warm, comforting hug.

"Thank-you Flora, for being such a great friend," Marion whispered in her ear and smiled at Bloom's mother.

"Now where's the door so we can get in?" Stella asked.

"There." Oritel pointed out to the other side, as the three women swam towards Oritel's direction.

...

They were inside now, water-free. It seemed to them it was hallway...was a long hallway to where they needed to go. Stella grabbed a barren torch and lit it up to see where they were going.

"This is such an ancient place," Stella commented, taking a notice of such ancient artifacts.

"It seems so," Flora replied.

"Is that Sky?" Marion said, pointing straight down to the ends of the hall, as she noticed there was only he who was guarding that specific room (which is pretty obvious).

"YUP!" Stella glanced at Flora, "you should tie him up, again."

Flora sighed, and used her magic on Sky. Vines came up from the ground and tied Sky to the wall. "Sorry about that, Sky," she said, as they walked passed by him who was struggling once again. Oritel was the first one to approach the steel door that was locked. He used his magic to unlock the door, and he slowly opened the door.

He poked his head inside to see if Valtor was there or not, but there was no sign of him. His eyes fell on his daughter who was chained up to the bed, which was sleeping. He gave them the signal to walk inside...but as the moment Marion walked and saw her daughter, she screamed: "BLOOM, MY BABY!"

She ran towards her daughter with tears streaming down her face as the rest followed. She couldn't believe it! She sank to her knees, as she looked at her daughter whose feet and wrists were chained to the ends of the bed. Her daughter's face was swollen with bruises, and a few cut as well.

She glanced at the rest of her body that was covered by the blanket. She took a peek inside, and gasped. He'd left her...with no clothing, how dare he! But her lower stomach was completely swollen and red. He took her virginity away from her which infuriated her so much!

"The chains...are magical...we need to find some way to get it off of her," the redheaded woman explained to the two girls who would think of an idea of how they were going to brake the chains off.

"My sword can do the trick," a voice came from behind them as Oritel walked up to his daughter and sliced the chains off of his daughter.

Marion used her magic on Bloom and placed her in a flowy nightgown. "Bloom wake up," Marion and her two friends called out to her as they helped her get off the bed. Bloom moaned in response. "Honey, come on," her mother pleaded to her as her daughter slowly opened her eyes to see her parents, Flora and Stella.

"Mom...Dad...Flora...Stella...what are...you guys...doing here...?" she muttered weakly.

"Duh? We came here to rescue you," Stella replied.

Bloom was on her two feet, but she couldn't balance, as she was wobbling and still drowsy. Marion and Flora were at her side and grabbed each of her arms and placed their hand on her back. "We've got you, honey," her mother said in a soft voice.

"Can you transport us to Alfea?" Oritel asked Stella, before Valtor would show up.

"Of course. Transport us to Alfea!" Stella used her magic and transported them to Alfea before Valtor could show up.

...

_At Alfea..._

Oritel was carrying his daughter to the opened bed and gently laid her on the bed, as they covered her with the blanket. She immediately turned herself to the other side, and snored tiredly.

"Is she going to be all right?" Stella asked.

"She will be," Marion answered as she watched her sleeping.

"Well then," Stella yawned, "I'll see you guys in the morning, goodnight..." Stella walked out of the dorm tiredly, as Flora said, "goodnight..." and followed Stella tiredly as well. It has been one night.

"Goodnight," Marion replied as she sat on the bed next to her daughter, watching her she sleep. The bruises that were on her face and the things she had suffered made her heartbreak. She walked up to her daughter, and kissed her on the head. "Sweet dreams...Bloom, we'll see you in the morning."

Oritel came and bended down to Bloom and was softly running his fingers through her red hair. "Goodnight, my darling," and kissed her on the forehead.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and led her to the bed as they closed the door behind them.

The next morning Bloom woke up the rays of the sun that was brightening the day. She groaned, as she wanted to sleep more. She slowly opened her eyes hoping that Valtor wasn't besides her. As she moved around, she didn't feel his presence by her, which was odd to her.

Once she opened her eyes, she had realized that she was at Alfea! How was she here at Alfea? Someone must've saved her but whom?

She heard the door opened...and wondered who it was. It was Oritel and Marion.

Wait! Were they the ones who brought her here last night? Once they saw her awake, Bloom saw the happiness on their faces and they rushed to her.

"Bloom, you're awake," her mother said softly, and gave her daughter a big warm hug.

"How do you feel, Bloom?" her father asked, as he ruffled her hair.

_Did they know? They couldn't possibly know, right?_

"I'm fine," she replied as she smiled to them, thinking that she's all right and nothing was wrong with her.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked her as she raised a brow at her daughter.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"If you say so. By the way your friends might want to see you," her mother hinted to her.

...

Valtor watched Bloom through the sphere. He knew that her parents and those two girls would find her. But what they didn't know was that they stepped into another evil scheme of his. He could just only laugh. How foolish were they? Didn't they wondered were he was or why wasn't he there?

"This is _just_ perfect!" he laughed wickedly. He still had many other games to play at his sleeves.

...

Bloom was sitting in the dorm with her friends, but she wasn't in such a happy or friendly mood right now not after what happened to her yesterday. How could she be okay when Valtor had ruined her? How could she live with it now? She was worried about if she's pregnant or not, and hopefully that she isn't.

She gazed out the window and watched as birds flew by. She gave out a heavy-hearted sigh. Birds didn't need to live in fear of anything. Bloom brought up her knees to her chest and put her arms around her knees. She wanted to be alone for now.

"Hey...is anyone home?" her best-friend the princess of Solaria asked, trying to catch her attention, but Bloom kept gazing out the window with such a depressed look across her face.

She was wondering how did her parents; Stella and Flora reacted when they saw her?

"Bloom you okay?" the blue haired fairy asked as she placed a hand on her shoulders in hoping to cheer her up.

Bloom looked at the rest of the Winx who were growing concerned about her. It's been a few hours and she had barely spoken a world. It was unlike Bloom not to talk. She was full of energy, but now it didn't seem so. She seemed so out of...the world.

"I just want to be alone," she muttered to herself.

No one said a word as they watched their redheaded friend get up and walk out. She even looked tired as well since it showed on her face.

"Bloom where are you going?" Aisha asked, a bit worried about her friend.

"I just want to clear my mind. I'll just be out for a while," she said tiredly as Bloom left her friends alone once again.

As soon as she left the room, the pink-haired fairy spoke up, "so what happened?"

...

Maybe she should head back to Earth and stay with her adoptive parents for a while to ease the stress that was going on in her life. It's probably the best thing to do right now.

She had called her adoptive mother a while ago, and said that she and Mike had returned back to Gardenia. She told her Mom that she's going to meet her there at home. But her mother noticed a hint in her voice and asked if something was wrong since she was heading back home to stay with them for a while. Bloom reassured her it was nothing. She told her she just wanted a brake from the Magical Universe and told that she would arrive in the evening.

Bloom walking down the halls, alone, she didn't want to tell Oritel and Marion that she was going to Earth to stay with her adoptive parents, but then she saw Oritel and Marion who were having a conversation with each other and they looked happy for some reason.

Now, what was she going to say to them? And her mother had to be the one to spot her.

_Dammit!_

"Bloom?" her mother said warmly and approached her daughter and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We've been looking for you," her father said, as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulders. Bloom looked at her parents, they both seemed to be happy for some reason. Why were they happy?

"We have grand news to tell you," her mother said cheerfully.

"What is this news?" Bloom asked, a bit nervous, hoping they would both forget about what happened to her.

"It's about your mother and our family." Oritel said excitedly, since he was feeling really happy about having a new member in the family.

"Mother and our family?" Bloom questioned in confusion.

"Um...darling, I'm assuming you probably know what happens when a mommy and a daddy loves each other so much..." her mother trailed off, hoping that her daughter knows what's the special news about. She saw her daughter's blue eyes widen in realization for what she was saying to her.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Bloom said in shock, as she watched her mother's smile widen on her face. "I am!"

She was going to be older sibling. She hugged her mother out of happiness. "I'm _so _happy for you, Mom!" Oritel came in and hugged his wife and daughter tightly to him. As they pulled away from the hug, both Oritel and Marion looked at Bloom once again concerned. Bloom noticed the way they were looking at her.

"What?" Bloom asked worriedly.

"Bloom, what's wrong? We saw you walking alone and you looked miserable. What's wrong, baby?" Marion placed a hand on her daughter's face wondering why she was upset.

"I just want to go to Earth and spend time with my adoptive parents. I guess, I just want to take some time off from the Magic Dimension." Bloom explained as she watched both her parents' looks that was quite worried about her.

"Hum...how about if me and your father can come along with you. I just want to know what kind of life you had on Earth." Hoping that her daughter would say yes to her request. She knew why her daughter was running away to Earth? It's because of what Valtor did to her.

"Uh, sure," there was no way she could say no to them if they wanted to know what kind of life she had on back on Earth. Bloom bit her lips wondering what was going to happen to her. She had a bad feeling in the back of her mind.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This was an _unexpected_ twist, I wasn't excepting this at all..._

_Um...how do you feel about this chapter? I'm never satisfied with what I write. I don't know why, I just don't feel too happy about it. I really don't know. But please leave a comment below, and tell me how I did..._


	7. Safe Heaven or Not?

_Why Me?_

_Previously last time on Winx, Dark Sky had kidnapped Bloom taking her to Valtor as a prisoner. Oritel and Marion realized that they're going to have a new member in the family. Valtor had chained Bloom to the bed and she hated what he had done to her. The Winx had discovered Valtor's hide out which was on Andros. Marion had sensed her daughter's flame in order to locate her - which she was on Andros. Oritel and Marion planned to save their daughter from that monster, and they've caught Flora and Stella who were also planning to save Bloom and teamed up. They had saved Bloom from her prison. Eventually, her parents told her the news about her new sibling that would soon arrive into their lives, which Bloom was happy, but at the same time she wanted to leave the Magical Dimension__ for the time being and her parents wanted to come with her as well...to Earth..._

* * *

**Saturday, June 4th, 2016**

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

**Author's Note:** Since Valtor is half demon...the child that Bloom's carrying is part demon and since the child is part demon, the child will grow abnormally fast, rather than her carrying the child for nine long months, and not only that but the child will feed off of it's mother's emotions and energy.

_So back with the story..._

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Safe Heaven or Not?_

Bloom and her birthparents had approached her house in Gardenia. Before she had left Alfea, she had called her adoptive parents and informed them that her birthparents were coming along with her, as they wanted to know much more about her life that she grew up in Gardenia.

They were quite surprised to know that her birthparents were coming along with her. After all, they really wanted to know what kind of life that their daughter had grown up and how she'd became a confident woman that she is now, today.

It didn't bother Mike or Vanessa so much that Oritel and Marion were coming along with Bloom. Mike was flipping through the newspaper as he caught some title "New Born Baby Found Near A Dead End Ally All Alone And Is Saved..." it reminded of him of when he first found Bloom in the burning building eighteen years ago.

Oh, how much time really passed by him and Vanessa.

It was like only yesterday that Bloom's was only a little girl with big dreams of being a fairy princess. And look what happened now; she was actually a _real_ life fairy princess – a princess with the most powerful magic in the universe.

He felt a pity for Oritel and Marion who missed out on Bloom's childhood. As what Bloom told him earlier that they wanted to know her childhood, they actually wanted some guidance from them since him and his wife, Vanessa had raised their little daughter.

Vanessa came into the living room where she saw her husband sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She saw her husband's look across his face - he seemed a little tired. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her, "is everything okay, Mike?" she gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Ya, I guess so," he replied with a sigh as he put his newspaper to the side, and looked at Vanessa. "I just can't help it, Vanessa. I still remember like it was only yesterday when I had found her in the building that was on fire, and how _lucky _we were when we took her in. I still feel like there's some many things changing in her life and ours."

"Oh, Mike," she gave him a bittersweet smile, "I know. I do miss the Bloom we loved."

She sat by Mike and she gazed at the things that they've kept of Bloom's old memories of when she was younger. They have filmed tapes of her, as she was growing up and the family album that they had, and many other things that they had of Bloom.

They could only imagine what Oritel and Marion were feeling like. They were probably desperate to learn about Bloom's life and how happy she was when she was growing up here as a normal human girl with big dreams of her own.

They glanced at the clock it was six-thirty. At any moment now, they should be here by any second now.

But before Vanessa could say a word to Mike, the doorbell had rung. It was them.

"Well, we should go greet our guest," Mike sighed, still worried about the whole idea that they wanted to know about Bloom. What if...there were things that he couldn't relate to her anymore? That was one of his fears. Bloom was something out of both world: magic and normalcy, that he and his wife, Vanessa knows of, while her birthparents could relate to her by the way of how they lived in the Magical Universe.

Once Mike had opened the door...he was greeted happily by his adopted daughter, "hi, Dad!" the red-haired fairy hugged her adoptive father. "Hello, sweetie!"

As Bloom pulled away from her adoptive father, and saw her adoptive mother who was smiling, and hugged her, "Mom!"

Oritel and Marion knew that Bloom had refused to call anyone by their names so she had to adjust it by calling her adoptive parents, 'Mom and Dad' and her birthparents she would address them formally 'Mother and Father' when they would get together like this. It would be easier for her instead of calling them Mom or Dad, and it would be harder for them to know which one she was calling out to. It would be a little awkward for her.

Bloom pulled away from her adoptive mother, Vanessa as she and her husband Mike, welcomed Oritel and Marion inside to their home.

...

Valtor was only watching Bloom specifically. He felt somewhat a life inside of her, a baby. He could only laugh at her for what was going to happen to her. A demon baby is no ordinary baby. She should know what was going to happen to her since she's carrying his child whose part demon. Demon babies aren't normal at all, and if anything, the child will grow abnormally fast like no normal baby should.

He could already sense that Bloom wasn't feeling too well. Another side effect of this would be lots...and lots of vomiting within the weeks that's about to come and chucking food down. He was sitting on his throne with a smirk on his face. He will get his hands on that child of his once it's born. That child will be a very powerful being that the universe will ever see and no one will stop him from doing what he's going to do next, which is a clever plan indeed. A plan that involves the Ancestral Witches!

...

Bloom was in her bedroom, she told both her parents that she wanted to rest upstairs before they can go to dinner. She glanced at herself in the mirror to see that there was nothing wrong with her. But for some reason she was feeling all-weird like.

_There's nothing wrong with me. It's all in your imaginations, Bloom. You're fine._

She placed her hand on her flat stomach, hoping that whatever she was feeling would go away. She was fine. Nothing was wrong with her, as she tried to convince herself that there was nothing wrong with her and that she was only acting silly.

She sat on her bed looking at the books that she had on her shelf. She grabbed a dark purple covered book with the title written on "The Legendary Fairy" oh how much she had enjoyed this book. She had re-read this book several times she was younger. She'd always dreamed of being a real fairy. She certainly got her wish and now she's a fairy princess with a legendary power called 'The Dragon's Flame'.

She flipped through the pages recalling back her memories, and she gasped, remembering this single page that contained a dead rose with a paper in it. She picked up the paper and opened it. Her blue eyes widen for what she had drew. She had favored this drawing from all the others since this was special and meant a great deal to her.

She placed the paper on her chest and closed her eyes, remembering the good-old memories. A smile was crept across her face. She had to admit one thing: Earth was a great and special place like the Magic Dimension even though it isn't magical.

To her it felt _magical_.

...

As Bloom walked down the staircase, she saw her adoptive parents Mike and Vanessa showing Oritel and Marion the videos she saw that Oritel and Marion held each other's hands, squeezing it for comfort. Bloom didn't want too disturbed them and slowly walked down the stairs.

She glanced at the clock that was high on the wall in the living room it was eight-thirty. It was time to go and she felt damn hungry. She heard her mother, Marion mumbled a few words to Oritel, "oh, Oritel look at her...she's so happy and beautiful. I'm glad she grew up so happily..."

Oritel held his wife's hand in his, his brown eyes widen for all the happy things that his daughter was in. She was such a good girl. He's lucky to have her. She turned out to be such a sweet-hearted girl who cared about everyone. "You know you made me the luckiest father in the entire world!" he whispered, as he saw his wife blush.

"Um...I know we're all visiting back to the past of my childhood, but it would be really nice if we would go out to dinner now, since _I am_ starving over here." Bloom's smile widen, as she watched the four adult's blush in embarrassment since she was telling them it's time to go and that she was starving. Actually, _really_ starving!

"Right," Mike said, as he grabbed the cars keys that he'd left on the counter and they all headed out.

They were at Five Star Diner Restaurant - which was one of the most popular restaurants in the city. It was near the bay coast and they were sitting outside. They felt the cool breeze of the wind, which was really nice and the sky was starting to darken.

One of Bloom's most favorite dishes was the spaghetti with meatballs, and one of her most favorite deserts was the mountain brownie with hot fudge ice cream. It was so delicious, that she gets that every-time.

After dinner, Oritel and Marion said that they would find a place that they were going to stay for the night, but Mike and Vanessa had offered them that they could stay in their place since they had a spare room that they can stay in.

Oritel and Marion had thanked them for allowing them to stay in their place for the night. I mean, it was least for them to do since they had raised their daughter and it would be quite rude of them if they didn't invited them. They were like family now and cared about each other. Oritel and Marion had respected them both and felt really grateful for raising their younger daughter for all these years.

Later that same night, Bloom got out of her bed feeling starving again. She glanced at the clock it was midnight. Why in the hell was she _that _hungry? She had eaten a few hours ago, so she shouldn't be that hungry. She slowly tiptoed out of her room, trying not to wake up either of her parents. She tiptoed very quietly as she was walking down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. It was so quite in house that her stomach started to rumble. Oh, jeez, she needed food. She prayed that no one would wake up at this time of night. She made herself a turkey sandwich, adding tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, spicy mustard, and added some peppers. She had gotten her favorite pringle chips - the flavor of sour onions. She got herself a soda from the fridge.

Suddenly, the lights had flickered on blinding Bloom completely. It scared her to know that one of her parents was awake at this time of night. "God! Seriously?" Bloom mumbled to herself. She wondered who had turned the lights on.

"Bloom?" the woman's voice said in shock as she saw her daughter who was up in the middle of the night, and was making food for herself. Why was she making food? Was she hungry again?

Bloom turned around to her mother Marion awake as well. Bloom gulped in fear. Why was her mother up?

"Um...why are you up darling in the middle of the night?" she asked her daughter.

"Um...well...I'm kind of hungry," Bloom replied nervously.

"_Hungry_? We like ate a few hours ago..." her mother said, as she was eyeing her daughter a bit suspiciously. Then her eyes fell on her daughter's _not_ _so_ flat stomach anymore. The light blue tank-top shirt she was wearing was a bit tight around her swelling stomach.

"Mom is everything alright?" Bloom asked her mother who was looking at her daughter in a look of disbelief. Valtor had impregnated her daughter!

"Bloom, sweetie..." Marion approached her daughter and grabbed her daughter's hand in hers, "...is there something that you need to tell me...like about how you're feeling?"

Bloom looked at her mother; what was she getting at? Why was she asking her that? Bloom felt a hand was placed on her stomach, as she looked at her mother as she was conforming something since...she had her hand placed on her stomach.

Bloom glanced down to see her stomach that _wasn't_ flat anymore. Her blue eyes widen. Her stomach was slightly rounded and swollen. She couldn't be! It's impossible! But _she's_ hungry! Really hungry! Why was she feeling _so_ damn hungry?

"Mom?" Bloom questioned in fear and said, "I'm...I'm...hungry."

"You are? How hungry are you?" Marion asked.

"Starving actually! I have no idea why?" Bloom said worriedly.

"Bloom, may I ask you something, what were you feeling earlier? You said you needed to rest for a while before we could go out to dinner." Marion asked in concerned about her daughter's health.

Bloom closed her eyes and prayed silently, hoping that she isn't pregnant. "I was feeling a bit dizzy and wanted to vomit, but I didn't," she explained to her mother.

"What? Why didn't you tell me, Bloom?" her mother said in a low voice. She saw that her daughter had such a worried look on her face. "I'm scared! I'm _so_ scared that I might end up being...being...pregnant...Mom!" she said, with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, sweetie," her mother said in soft voice as she placed a hand on her daughter's face. "Why don't we go upstairs and talk?" her mother suggested.

Marion was sitting in her daughter's bedroom. Bloom wondered why her mother was awake at this time of night?

"Can I ask you why you're awake?" Bloom asked as she was chunking food down her throat. Marion watched her daughter who eating like a mad woman. Was she _that_ hungry?

"Lets say dinner didn't quite settled well for me," Marion explained.

"Oh," Bloom's eyes widen as she hogged down even more chips.

Marion's eyes widen as she saw her daughter's stomach was growing quite quickly. Her daughter _is_ pregnant! She saw tears roll down Bloom's face as she placed her hands on her growing stomach. She was in disbelief for what she was going to tell her mother.

"Mommy...I...I...think..._I'm_... pregnant..." she whispered in a faint voice, her voice was filled with misery.

"Shh...Bloom, everything's going to be alright, I promise you," she hugged her daughter.

Marion noticed her daughter's body was quite changing as well: her breasts were ballooned in size, as her face, arms, and thighs were swelling. She looked liked she's about four months pregnant. There was no way anyone couldn't deny that she's not pregnant.

"Why...am I getting big all of a sudden?" Bloom asked her mother, hoping that she knows the answer to her sudden weight gain.

"Oh, god, this is what I was afraid of Bloom," her mother said with a deep longing sigh.

_Afraid? What is my mother afraid of? What's going to happen to me? All I know is that I'm screwed that's for sure!_

She flicked her fingers and a book was in her hand and a book appeared in her mother's hands.

"What book is that?" Bloom asked curiously.

"This is the book that explains of what happens when fairies who gets pregnant by a demon, half-demon, or part demon." Marion explained to her shocked daughter. Bloom watched as her mother was flipping through the book with magic. "Here it is..." she said as she was reading the page that she needed to know about.

"What is it, Mom?" Bloom asked as she watched her mother's eyes widen.

"The baby that you're carrying Bloom, is a _part_ demon..." she saw her daughter's horrifying face. "What? What do you mean my baby is _part_ demon?!" She said freaking out about her baby who could possibly be _part _demon.

Marion could only give her daughter a compassionate look across her face. She never wished this to happen to her daughter. She was in disbelief that her baby that is growing inside of her quite rapidly is _part _demon.

"Look darling, since we know that Valtor's half demon, the child would take after a dominant parent in that case, after the father, Valtor. The child will start to feed off of your emotions, and energy..." sounding not too thrilled for what's going to happen to her daughter later on and continued on, "...your pregnancy isn't going to last for nine months like a normal baby should..."

This shocked Bloom a lot. "What do you mean, not nine months? How long am I going to be pregnant for? What if I _don't_ want to have this baby?"

"You can't get rid of the baby _it will _kill you instantly," her mother said as tears formed in her eyes, as she saw her daughter's face turned pale white like a ghost, "...you'll be carrying the baby for about a month or maybe less than that, depending on the baby's growth speed, Bloom. And the more energy and emotions you feel, the child will feed on it and grow much faster than expected. And _especially_ if you are feeling in love with someone."

Bloom's blue eyes widen as she placed a hand on her growing stomach.

_Then...this baby...could...be here...less than a month or maybe a few weeks at most...! I'm...I'm not ready to be a mother yet! Screw you, Valtor! When I see him again...I will make him pay for what he has done to me!_

"Then the baby would be here less than a month or maybe a few weeks, depending on how the baby grows?" Bloom asked, making sure that what her mother was saying was right. "Yes," her mother replied, hugging her again. "I'm _so_ sorry, Bloom." Marion whispered as tears dripped from her eyes.

Bloom took a deep breath in and let it out as she looked at her mother, "Dad's going to kill me for sure!" Bloom cried.

Marion took her daughter's hands in hers and looked at her, "no he isn't. It isn't your fault Bloom."

Bloom looked at her mother, "how do you know that?" she hiccupped.

"Because I felt it, when Valtor had raped you," her mother said in a sad tone giving her daughter an apologetic look across her face. "Oh, honey, shh..." she pulled her daughter into a warm, motherly hug.

"Great! I need to buy new clothes. It's tight on me," she pointed out to her tank top and short that was tight on her _especially_ around her swelling stomach, and her ballooned breasts. Marion flicked her fingers and changed her daughter's pjs into a nice flowy strapless nightgown in the shade of light blue.

"Much better," the red-haired fairy commented. Bloom glanced at the clock, it was nearly two a.m. in the morning. She yawned tiredly.

Marion got off the floor and helped her pregnant daughter up. "Oh, wow! I feel like I'm walking like a penguin." Bloom muttered as she heard her mother giggled when she said that. "It's true, you do feel funny when walking."

Marion helped her daughter walk to the bed, and opened the sheets. Marion flickered her hands and many pillows had invaded her queen-sized bed. Bloom looked at her mother and raised her brow at her, "pillows?"

"You'll need them, believe me, sleeping when you're pregnant is really uncomfortable, you need soft pillows. And you need to put lotion on your swelling stomach so you can avoid stretch marks."

"Thanks for the tip," she smiled at her mother, who helped her get into the bed. "Goodnight, my sweet angle," she kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Goodnight, Mom," Bloom replied as her mother closed the door behind her.

...

Once Marion closed the door, she saw her husband standing on the side of the hallway looking at his wife. "Oritel?" Marion gasped out of shocked. She was expecting to see him awake at this time of night. He walked up to her.

"What are you doing awake at this time of night, Marion? And why were you in Bloom's room at this time of night?" he asked her, as he cupped her chin towards him.

"Well, lets go back to our room and I'll explain everything," Marion sighed, as she felt her husband's arms wrapped around her shoulders leading to their room.

"So...what's going on?" Oritel asked as he got in bed, getting closer to Marion.

"I have no idea how I am going to tell you this, but Bloom's...pregnant," she said quickly as possible hoping that he hadn't heard what he might have heard.

"What? Bloom's pregnant?" Oritel furrowed his brows at his wife, trying to cover up his angry voice and looked at Marion.

"What do you mean, _she's_ pregnant?" he narrowed his eyes.

Marion gave out a sigh, "I saw her downstairs making a sandwich for herself, because she was really hungry again. And I had noticed that her stomach...it wasn't flat anymore, Oritel. The shirt was obviously tight on her and she was hungry in the middle of the night."

"So what if the shirt is a little tight on her, have you considered that she might be a bit chubby in that area of her body?" Oritel said, trying to deny that his daughter might be pregnant. He watched as his wife shook her head at him.

"No, she looked like she's about two months so far, when I saw her downstairs..."

"But how? I didn't see her like that earlier when we headed out to dinner," he said, as he was remembering how he saw Bloom earlier.

"Well, that's because that baby she's carrying isn't a normal baby," her green eyes shimmered with fear over her daughter who was carrying a _part_ demon child within her.

Marion remembered it happened once to someone who she dearly loved. She had lost her older sister because she was in the same situation as Bloom's and she didn't want the child, but she had paid for it dearly. Once they took out the child out of her sister's body, it had caused her sister to have a bad reaction...that resulted in her death. She wasn't going to allow that same fate that happened to her sister happen to her daughter.

"What are you saying? That _she's_ carrying a demon baby inside of her!" Oritel said almost losing his temper. He didn't believe what his wife was saying at all. He was in denial that Bloom's carrying a _part_ demon inside her. But it was the only explanation for his daughter's sudden weight gain and the growth of her baby.

"You're so lucky that I had sound proof this room. They could've heard you!" Marion snapped at her husband.

"And anyways like I said, isn't Valtor a half-demon, and do you know what happens when a demon impregnates a fairy?" Marion asked him sternly.

His brown eyes widen at what his wife had just said. _No! It couldn't be! She can't...!_

He will kill that bastard wizard for impregnating his daughter!

"But she can't be Marion...she _just_ can't!" his voice of tone was filled with sorrow. He couldn't believe it!

"But didn't this happen to your sister..." he lost his voice when he heard his wife sobbing - crying her tears out.

"I didn't mean it like that," as he pulled her into his arms, cradling her. He kissed the top of her head as he heard her whimper, "I'm worried about her, Oritel, more than ever. I'm scared of what's going to happen to her."

"Oritel, when I was in the room talking to her...her baby was growing quickly! Now she looks like she's about four months pregnant. I had told her of everything that she needed to know of. By tomorrow morning when see her, you'll be shocked.

I have no idea what's going to happen to her until the morning. What if she gets worse? What are we going to tell Mike and Vanessa? What are they going to think of us? They might think we're terrible parents that we didn't watch our daughter?"

Oritel placed a hand on his wife's back trying to sooth her. He looked at her and asked, "we'll talk to them and hopefully they'll understand what happened. And didn't you tell her that she shouldn't eat too much because it make her energy boast and it's make her more happy as she does continue to eat as the baby would eat at her emotions and energy? Because it would make her even more bigger than she is now as the baby continues to grow at an unpredictable speed."

"Well, I told her about the emotions and energy that the baby will feed off of her, but I may have forgotten to mention to her about eating to the extreme." Marion said with a heavy sigh and added, "I can't say no to her while she's hungry, Oritel."

"Then we'll talk to her about her eating habits, hopefully she wouldn't go too far with her eating habits." Oritel explained, and decided to ask her, "How's our baby doing?" his brown eyes filled with sparks of life as he asked his wife about their baby. He pulled Marion closed to her, as she was leaning on his bear chest as she felt Oritel pulling the sheets towards them.

Marion blushed when he'd asked about their baby and smiled to her husband, "the baby's doing just fine."

"Then lets get some rest, in a couple of hours it's be sunrise," as he turned off the lamp, and soon they had fallen asleep.

...

The following morning, Bloom woke up with a cheerful look across her face as she spread out her arms widely. God. She felt like she had a good night sleep. Why was she happy? Then she felt her stomach growing once again.

She remembered that she shouldn't be happy or have full energy since her baby was feeding off of her. She took the blanket off of her and sat up right and placed her hand on her swelling stomach. She still couldn't believe that she's carrying a baby inside of her.

Her blue eyes widen as she heard a knock on her door. She got herself in bed again and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to her chest, trying to hide her swelling stomach from them. She closed her eyes immediately as the door of her room opened. Both sets of her parents entered her bedroom.

Bloom was fake snoring...as a voice had called out to her, it was her adoptive mother's voice, Vanessa. "I know that fake snore of yours Bloom. You aren't fooling anyone with that."

_God! Really? What am I going to do now? What I am I going to tell them? Will they ever believe me?!_

"Bloom...listen to us sweetie, I think we _all _know what's going on here," Vanessa said in a soft and warm voice, trying to ease her adoptive daughter's stress.

Bloom knew she had to open her eyes. She knew that were going to find out about it; she can't hide it from them. She felt a hand was placed on her swelling stomach. Her eyes widen in shock.

_I guess they can clearly see my swelling stomach!_

"Bloom it's okay, we _all_ know. Don't worry about it." It was Vanessa's voice, and it was her hand that was on her.

Bloom looked at her two sets of parents that were in her bedroom and she could feel a slight blush across her face. She thought they would yell at her for what happened, excluding her birthmother, Marion. Bloom felt something coming up to her throat and immediately placed her hands on her mouth and rushed to bathroom with full speed. Leaving the four adults with puzzled looks across their faces as they heard Bloom vomit pretty badly that Vanessa and Marion had to go check on her.

They found her lying on the floor, tiredly as if she had used all of her energy at once. Marion saw a dark aurora surrounding her daughter's body; clearly the baby was feeding off of her energy – one of the reasons why Bloom had vomited so badly.

Vanessa and Marion approached Bloom and slowly they placed their hand behind Bloom's back and slowly helped her off the floor. Bloom was walking in a wobbly way that her two moms were helping her walk her way to the bed to rest.

Mike and Oritel's faces had dropped down once they saw their wives helping Bloom walk back to her bed. Their eyes were on Bloom's swelling stomach. She did look like she's about four months pregnant even her body figure had ballooned in size.

_Marion's right after all. I will find Valtor and make him pay dearly for what he's done to Bloom!_

Oritel snapped out of his thoughts when his daughter said that she's really hungry. Oritel's eyes widen when his daughter mentioned that she was really hungry and Marion was right about something there was no way he could say no to her while she's hungry. It broke his heart to see his daughter in such a situation.

"Hum...why don't you two go downstairs before us," the brunette woman had said to Mike and Oritel and continued on, "while me and Marion help Bloom."

But before either of them could protest, they saw their wives shaking their head at them and pointed out the door. Mike and Oritel grumbled in a low voice as they walked out the room, leaving the three women alone.

As the door had closed, the silence in the room had broke, "what is she going to wear now! I don't think any of her close would fit her anymore!" exasperated Vanessa, finally showing her shocked look across her face.

Bloom knew that they're all hiding it. Who knows how her two dads feel about her being pregnant? She could only imagine...

"Um...Vanessa you seem to be forgetting something," the queen smiled as she had snapped her fingers with magic.

"Right," she faintly blushes, forgetting that Marion and Oritel had magic.

Marion flickered her fingers, as the sparkling magic had gone over to her daughter who was now wearing a fitted modest dress. It was a perfect size on her.

"Thanks," but Bloom's smile turned into a frown as she sat down on the bed. Marion and Vanessa shared a look as they both sat next to Bloom. "What's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

Bloom didn't want to meet either of their gazes and she glared at her stomach. She felt like she's a burden to them because of her situation. How could they just accept it?

"I feel like I'm a burden to you guys," Bloom muttered, as they both heard that.

"No, don't say that Bloom," the red-haired woman had said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We love you Bloom no matter what, and we're always going to support you. We're family and we're going to go through this together, and don't think otherwise," Vanessa smiled brightly at her adoptive daughter.

"Yes, and remember that you're never alone Bloom," Marion said with a smile as she squeezed her daughter's hand.

...

Valtor couldn't help but feel proud. As he sensed the child within Bloom, his eyes had widen in realization that she isn't carrying only a single child - she is carrying twins within her! Something he never imagined - if he was the most powerful wizard in all of history, and Bloom was the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension and not only but she's an heir to Domino's throne...what would make that of his two children? They would probably be even more powerful than him and Bloom that the universe had ever seen.

Maybe he should go to Earth to watch out after Bloom. After all, it was his children as much as it was Bloom's and no one could ever take that away from him, and more importantly that she _is_ his wife now. While Sky would be here making sure that everything was going well according to his plan. A smirk was placed across his face.

...

Later that morning Vanessa had suggested that she, Bloom, and Marion would go out shopping since Bloom needed to buy clothes since none of them had fitted her anymore. But what made matter worse when they had mentioned shopping and in Gardenia, which was very lovely in Bloom's opinion.

What if she sees one of her old friends back from high school or even worse Mitzi? They would probably start some rumors about her getting knocked up by some guy at some sort of party and now she is having a baby.

Bloom could only imagine it. It was horrible. She had remembered back when she was a sophomore back in high school (she was sixteen at the time before she had met Stella at the time) that one of the junior or senior girls had gotten into a situation like this. She could only imagine how they felt while finishing the last few months of high school.

Bloom was lying on the couch; she didn't feel like going out because of that. What would they say to her? It made her more scared than ever. But in the Magic Dimension it was even worse than Earth since they all knew who she was. It would make things worse and even more difficult for her.

She cursed Valtor many times for getting her all knocked up and getting her into such a position like this. She felt a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder; she looked up to see her father, Oritel looking down at her with such a distress look on his face.

"Daddy?" Bloom whispered, almost about to shed tears.

"Shh..." he whispered to her as he bended down to her, "how are you feeling, darling?"

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"I'm so sorry for everything Bloom," he finally admitted to his daughter, his voice filled with regret. Bloom saw the look on her father's face - he's truly sorry for what he done from weeks earlier.

"It's okay, Dad. I forgive you," her voice sounded soft and warm, and he kissed her on her forehead.

Oritel looked at his daughter; he could easily see the pain across her face. But then Oritel had noticed that there was something on Bloom's left hand on her finger since it was shimmering from the reflection of the light.

He gently grabbed Bloom's left hand and his eyes fell on the silver ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle and two smaller diamond in the color of light blue (sapphire color), but this ring...it...couldn't be. He glanced back at his daughter whose face had paled up at sight of the ring.

"What is this? Did Valtor do something to you again that you haven't told 'us' about?" Oritel raised a brow at his daughter.

Bloom was feeling nervous under the gaze of her birthfather, wondering if it was a good idea to tell him about the ring. What would he say then? Would he freak out more than he is now? What would he feel like when his daughter is a wife of the most powerful wizard, Valtor?

"Bloom?" her father asked in such a stern voice and kept on looking at her for an explanation.

"Um...daddy, he...did horrible things to me and this one is the worse one yet! He...he..." she couldn't bring up the words. How could she say to her birthfather that she's his wife now?

"He what, Bloom?"

"He _forced_ me to marry him," she whispered in such a low voice that she saw her father's startled face. "He...what?" his brown eyes widen for what Bloom had just said.

"Ya, and the ring won't slide off my finger."

"He...he...made you to...become his...wife?" Oritel asked, shocked filled his voice entirely as he saw his daughter slowly nodding to him. Bloom saw her father's face. He looked annoyed. She saw her father cussing in a very low voice and looked at her, "well, at least you're here now and safe, darling," he kissed her on the head.

"We'll figure out a way to take that ring off," Oritel said as he watched Bloom placed her hand on her swelling stomach, rubbing it.

...

Later that same day, as her two moms went shopping with her. Bloom could feel like eyes were staring at her. It was none of her former classmates, and neither Mitzi. Who was it? She couldn't exactly tell, maybe it was no one. Maybe it was just her imaginations?

But that feeling...that she was having at the back of her mind was bothering her. Maybe...the familiar presence had washed over her. _Was he here?_ Watching her every movement. What if he knew that she was pregnant with his children as well? Maybe he wanted to take her again?

A sudden voice had snapped her out of her thoughts, "Bloom is everything okay?" her adoptive mother asked as she took a notice of Bloom's sudden pale face.

She looked at her adoptive mother, "everything's fine, what makes you say that?" trying to hide her worried voice since she was feeling an odd presence in the mall.

"I'm fine, Mom, really," she gave a smile.

Vanessa had one of her hands to the side of her hips eyeing her suspiciously. "Why don't go buy yourself a smoothie? It'll make you feel better."

_Maybe she's right? Maybe I should go buy myself a smoothie, to ease my stress. I just don't know why...but I feel that he's here for some reason!_

As Bloom was standing in line to buy a smoothie, she felt that there was something wrong with herself. Why couldn't she get the feeling out of her head? Soon she had bought herself a banana-mango smoothie, which is one of her favorites in a size medium since she wanted to drink a cold smoothie.

She wanted to walk around alone with her two moms worrying about her every five minutes. Maybe this way it would ease her stress. As she was walking she felt that same sudden sensation wash over her. It made feel really dizzy. She placed a protective hand on her swelling stomach hoping this dizziness that she was experiencing would pass by. But it didn't...

She felt that her baby was starting to grow rapidly once again. But that wasn't the only problem, she saw _him_! Her blue eyes were widening in shock. He was here! She knew it!

She had to find her two moms and leave the mall immediately, hoping that she would them both quickly. She started to walk fast pace because she couldn't run, as she still felt her baby growing, trying to find them both.

Eventually the man had caught up to her and places his hand on the redheaded woman's shoulder startling her. Once the man faced the woman, she gasped in horror.

"Valtor?" she immediately dropped her smoothie down to the floor in shock.

"Hello Bloom," he said in such a dark tone.

...

Marion and Vanessa hadn't seen Bloom in quite awhile and they've gotten worried about her. Marion felt a presence that had greatly distributed her. Valtor was here! Now she was worried about him finding her daughter. What if he did find her? What will he do to her?

She will not allow him to hurt her again!

"I know where she is!" Marion said as she grabbed Vanessa's arm and led her out the store.

...

He kept gazing at Bloom. She's different now. She wasn't that thin girl that he held her captive a few days ago. Now, she's going to be a mother to two babies that were growing abnormally within her. He instantly placed one of his hands on her swelling stomach, as he held her arm with the other, holding her firmly so she won't slip away from him.

"Ah, our babies," he gave off a smile - which scared the hell out of Bloom.

"Babies?" Bloom questioned in anger. She didn't want Valtor's hand on her stomach. She hated him so much! He was the reason that she was in this mess.

"Yes, twins actually," as he was gently stroking her stomach.

"You can take your hands off of me!" Bloom snapped at him as he casted her a glare.

"Valtor!" a woman's voice had shouted at him, as he realized that voice had sound like Bloom's birthmother, Marion.

"Oh look who we have here. It's been quite a while since I last saw you," as he chuckled when he saw an annoyed Marion, with a brunette woman who was next to her, assuming she's Bloom's adoptive mother.

"Take your hands off of Bloom," Marion hissed at Valtor, as she narrowed her eyes at him. He only continued to smirk at them.

"Now, why should I? I mean, _those_ are _my_ babies _too_," an evil smile crept on his face, and continued on as she saw Bloom's ring on her finger still, "didn't your daughter tell you the news, other than she's have _two_ babies?"

He looked at Bloom, seeing tears in her blue eyes. He grabbed her left hand and showed it to Marion and Vanessa who had speechless faces. They couldn't believe it! Out of all the horrible things he did to Bloom, this one was just…shocking for knowing that fact that he'd married her off just like that.

"It wasn't my fault! HE...HE FORCED ME SINCE I WAS HELD CAPTIVE!" Bloom cried, as tears rolled down her face, trying to explain to her two moms what really happened. It wasn't her fault...it was all his! As Bloom kept crying, her stomach kept on getting growing...bigger...

"Bloom, you have to stop crying, please!" Marion and Vanessa both pleaded to Bloom as they watched Bloom's stomach grow rapidly. Bloom felt the hand that was on her arm earlier was gone. Bloom looked up to see that Valtor was gone, and that her two pulled her into a long lasting comforting hug.

"Shh..." they both tried to calm her down before her stomach can get any bigger. Tears stained Bloom's face. She didn't want them to find out like this. She wanted to talk to them, alone and at the right time since right now she was a mess. She also didn't want to put stress on her parents. It seems like Valtor was the one who kept her stressed.

"Come on, let's go home. I think you just had one long day sweetheart!" her adoptive mother said.

"Yes, you need to rest, now," the redheaded woman had said, as they both grabbed the hands of Bloom's.

...

Bloom was sleeping on the bed in her bedroom, but she heard a man call out to her, "Bloom, my love. Why won't you come here...?" Who was this man? Bloom gazed at herself. She was wearing a beautiful strapless sexy white-laced gown with a bit shimmer with in the dress and a long vial atop of her golden crown. Her hair was done half in an updo style with long soft curls that reached her waist. Her make-up was done lightly and softly.

She was a beautiful princess in this wedding dress! Was this for real or a dream? She couldn't understand what was happening. Why was she so happy all of a sudden?

She was alone in her bedroom, admiring her beautiful wedding gown. She felt like she had truly achieved her happiness! She felt happy. There were now words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. As the door opened to her bedroom, she turned around and saw her parents.

Oritel and Marion, but her mother was carrying an infant child in her arms wrapped in a blue silk blanket. They looked at her with such happy looks that she had never seen before. She rushed to them and hugged her parents. As she pulled away from her parents, Oritel looked at her fully.

"You look beautiful, Bloom, just like your mother on the day I had married her," her father commented as he noticed his daughter's faint blush. "Thank you, father," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She looked at her little baby brother in her mother's arm. He's a handsome baby boy she'd ever seen. He had chocolate brown hair like his father and as the moment he opened his eyes, he had his mother's bright green eyes and tanned skin.

Oritel held out his hand to his daughter as she placed her delicate small hand in her father's. "Shall we?"

Bloom felt her heartbeat beat rapidly in her chest. She was so excited that she was going to marry him. Her father slowly lead his daughter out of her bedroom, and were walking down the halls, and down the stairs. Everyone kept eyeing their beautiful princess as she walked passed them.

The wedding was going to take place out in the royal gardens. As they made it to the door, Bloom felt her heart pounding in her chest. Somehow she felt really...really...really nervous about marrying him. But it's always been her dream to marry her one and true love.

Oritel sensed his daughter's nervousness, and pulled her to him giving her a big tight hug reassuring her that everything is going to be fine and the wedding will go smoothly.

"I'm nervous, daddy," Bloom whispered, her voice was trembling.

Oritel looked at Bloom, and kissed her on her forehead, "don't worry, Bloom. You're going to do just fine. Me and your mother will support you."

A hand was placed on her shoulder; she looked to see her mother at side. "I remember feeling nervous about marrying your father, but once I saw him there...I knew I didn't have to feel nervous or worried because he's my one and true love. And Bloom, I know he's yours," her mother kissed her on the cheek.

They heard the trumpets presenting them as the door had opened...

Bloom saw everyone had stood up to see the lovely bride. Slowly, her father lead her down the aisle, she had a big smile on her face as she saw her one true love waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He was standing tall and handsome. She saw her friends who were smiling at her proudly.

She saw her adoptive parents who were smiling at her brightly. As she made it to the end of the aisle her father hugged her and walked back to sit next to her mother. One thing terrified her - she couldn't see the man's face as his face was glowing a bright glow color. It was hard to tell whom he was that she was marrying.

"Now, dearly beloved...we are gathered here to celebrate this wonderful occasions of these two lovers..." as the voice faded away, Bloom felt something was wrong. She didn't love him or did she? What was going on? Why was she feeling so confused? The music had stopped playing…

She felt a sharp pain at her lower stomach...why was she feeling pain? She shouldn't feel anything. She grabbed her long white gown and held to it, and glanced at the people who were here for her on her special day. They all wondered why...why...was she looking at them? What was going on with her? Her friends' faces say it all - they had worried looks across her face. Her birthparents and adoptive parents were looking at her in such a worried look.

As Bloom started to run down the aisle, she felt another sharp pain hit her once again! What was going on with her? Why was feeling pain...and another sharp pain hit at her and this time...blood stained her white dress.

Bloom placed at her hand on her dress, and once she looked at her hand...her face was shocked. Blood. Why was she bleeding? She fainted to the ground screaming in pain, as she heard her two sets of parents shout to her, "BLOOM?!"

They ran towards her, as she kept on screaming as she placed her hands on her stomach. Now, Everyone was surrounding the bride who was bleeding for some unknown reason. Bloom her heard father saying to her mother, "why is she bleeding, Marion?"

But the voices had soon increased...as she felt the pain increase even more. Tears were falling from her eyes. Now those voices were telling her to wake up as she felt someone shaking her shoulders. She blacked out entirely...

"AHHHH!" Bloom woke up from her dream gasping for breath. That was some freakish dream she had. She took in deep breaths as the door to her bedroom had burst wide open. The lights were on and she turned around to see her two sets of parents were looking at her with shocked looks across her face.

_What the hell?! Where did the pain come from? Why am I in pain in all of a sudden?_

Marion and Vanessa rushed over to Bloom to see if she was all right and from the looks of things...she didn't seem to be okay. Pain was all across her face. Bloom felt another contraction hit her and found herself once again screaming in pain as she placed her hand on her enlarged stomach.

_God. It hurts so much! When will the pain end!_

Marion and Vanessa saw Bloom's enlarged stomach - she looked like she was on the verge to give birth to her baby. Sweats were running down Bloom's face as she took deep breaths in and out. She felt her water had broken since she felt the sheets of her bed were wet.

Marion knew what was going on with her daughter; she was going to have her baby. That baby must've feed off of her emotions while she was dreaming off so his or her mother would give birth to him or her as soon as she can instead of staying in his or her mother's womb.

"What's going on? Why was she screaming?" Oritel asked, as Vanessa and Mike were wondering the same exact thing.

"I think Bloom's going to have her baby," Marion explained to them, as she saw her daughter's face. She knew she was in pain because of the baby that was going to get out of her soon. And the sheets of her bed were all wet. Her water had broken.

"What?! That can't...should she like...!" Mike had found no words to say it. He was just confused, since normal babies lasts about nine months in the mother's womb and not like only a few days, which was crazy to him?! Was this the way that magical beings have their children within less than nine months?

"This baby doesn't like to wait for a long time," Marion explained and added, "it feeds off of emotions and energy which increases the baby's speed of growing."

"It...It...hurts...so...much..." Bloom mumbled, taking each breath in and out with sweats and tears dripping down her face. Her red hair was completely wet with the sweats that were on her face.

"It's going to be alright, Bloom. I'm here," Marion said as she placed a hand on Bloom's enlarged stomach.

"Should we at least take her to the hospital then?" the blond fireman asked, worriedly.

"I wouldn't," the brunet man said, shaking his head.

"Why..." but before Mike could finish off what he was about to say, the whole building shook in it's place and the books that was on the shelf begin flying everywhere...

"That's why..." Oritel said, already knowing what was going to happen from his wife's experience.

"I'll help Bloom, while you two should wait outside," the redheaded woman had explained to Mike and Oritel.

Marion looked at Vanessa and said, "I'm going to need you're help even though its not like an Earth experience when they deliver a baby."

…

Meanwhile Valtor was in a dark place where demons are real which they haunt the fairies that do come here – making their trip here a little wicked, and scary by bringing on their worst fears. Demons and Monsters always lurked between corners to make sure if fairies do arrive here – they would bring their worst fears to them. But for Valtor, this place…was refreshing to him. It fueled and revived him with pure evil energy. He was wearing a dark crimson cloak, and a hood covering his face.

He was looking for someone in particular; he was looking for the Ancestral Witches. He knew that this was the place that they have been trapped for seventeen years along with the rest of the people of Domino. He looked around and saw the people of Domino…but the one thing was, they were frozen in stone.

_Were they like that for all these long dark years?_

He felt the pure dark energy that kept this place alive and going, which strengthen his powers even more. He was planning to tell them of the news of what happened to Bloom. What would his mothers think of him, then? They would probably be proud from what he had to the princess of Domino.

He felt their essences, and shivered even though it's been almost two decades since he last seen them, but still there was something about them that made him fear them for some reason.

He heard a voice call out to him, and this voice had sounded like a snake's hissing sound, "Who dares to enter to enter Obsidian – a place full of misery!"

Valtor couldn't help but smirk and he replied by using his demon voice, "it is _I_ your son, Valtor!"

"Valtor?" Another voice had said in distasted, not too thrilled to see Valtor once again.

Soon the three Ancestral Witches had appeared, in their spirit forms. They looked at the hooded man that was wearing a crimson cloak, assuming that this man who was standing here, comforting them was no other than Valtor himself.

He looked up to them and took off his hood, revealing his sharp face to them.

"Oh, what a surprise, sisters?" Belladonna taunted of seeing Valtor once again.

Valtor had a self-satisfied smile across his face, and he cleared his voice and looked at them, "I have some great news to tell you."

"And what news is that, considered you have failed us many times from before," Lyssils continued on, "so why should _we_ believe you!"

"Because I have some information that would make you thrilled for what I have to tell you," he gave him a wicked look.

But before one of the witches could interrupt him, Belladonna held her hand in front of her sisters, narrowing her eyes at her son, Valtor. "So do please continue what you have to say, and I'll deiced if I believe you or not!"

This was his moment of chance to tell his mothers everything of what's going on. He could only wonder what their reaction would be when he tells about what he did to Bloom.

"Oritel and Marion are still alive along with their youngest daughter, Bloom…" Valtor told them off the tale of he'd first met the girl, and what happened after that.

Once he saw Oritel and Marion he'd promised that them that he would avenge them by turning their daughter into an infant child again. While he had spelled Sky – Bloom's fiancé – into Dark Sky since he watch Oritel, Marion, and Bloom so he would kidnap Bloom and take her directly to them, but then her parents happened to reverse the spell along with Bloom's friends the Winx.

Sky who was still watching them, he'd used his magic to knock out Marion while he kidnapped Bloom taking her to his place and held her captives for days and from there he'd raped her which caused her to become pregnant with his child and she would soon give birth to the child. He saw the impressive looks on his mothers' faces.

"Well, I have to say that's impressive Valtor," Tharama said with pleasure in her voice.

"But what would be more impressive if you get Bloom and her parents here along with the child," Belladonna said with gleam in her eyes, as she couldn't wait for the moment to have the entire royal family of Domino here, under their hands and torture them…they could finally have their vengeance on them and not only that but they could use the infant child to spread destruction across the Magic Dimension.

"You've made up for what you've done, and now go get them here!"

A devious smile crept on his face as he gave a nod to his mothers in order to get Bloom and her family here. Before he could vanish, "one more thing, tell Oritel and Marion that we have their darling beautiful daughter, Daphne here!" he glanced at his mothers and saw the oldest princess in her sirenix form, frozen in stone as she has her two hands out ready to blast.

He wondered how would Marion, Oritel, and Bloom would react to seeing Daphne like that?

…

Bloom had never experienced so much pain in her entire life before, and having two moms around her while giving birth to her twins had somewhat made her pain that she was experiencing a bit easier, but for the next few hours or so she'd been lying on her bed there with painful contractions that were hitting her every few minutes and she been screaming at the top of her lungs.

But her two moms had constantly checked up on her to see how she was doing, as she would only turn her head and try to nod slowly in response that she was doing okay.

But still…it was damn hard to deliver two babies on her very first time. After she had given birth to her two twin girls who were beautiful like their mother. Bloom was very tried that she had instantly collapsed back on the bed; her eyes were closed as she fell into deep sleep.

…

Marion and Vanessa each held a child in their arms who was wrapped in a pink silk blanket. They had smile on their faces as they watched the child in their arms squirming and once they had opened their eyes, their eye colors were sliver-blue like their father, but they had tiny red hair like their mother.

"They're beautiful," Vanessa commented as she watched the child in her arms give out a soft yawn, as she watched the child's eyes closed falling back into deep sleep.

"Indeed they are, just like their mother," Marion smiled at the child, and rocked her in arms. It reminded her when she first gave birth to Bloom, she had done the same exact thing, she had rocked her in her arms and cooed at her as she watched her fall back into deep sleep.

"Mike and Oritel should see them, I mean its been hours since we'd kicked them out of the room," Vanessa told Marion, who'd agreed.

Marion looked back at her worn out daughter who was in deep sleep, snoring. She walked to her daughter and bend down to her, slowly pulling the sheets till her daughter's chest and kissed her on the forehead. "Nighty-night, Bloom."

Vanessa and Marion slowly walked out the room without making any sudden noise, and slowly closed the door behind them. They went off to see their husbands, to let them see the newborn twin girls that Bloom had given birth too…

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Oh my! What an unexpected twist and turn? Oh my, Valtor is pure evil! How could he do that? Poor Bloom :( I feel so sad for her right now and in the next few chapters as well. I can only imagine what's going to happen next..._

_I wonder who was the man in her dream? Was it Valtor or Sky? I can't tell you. How mean are the Ancestral Witches, like, seriously? At least we know that Daphne's still alive, but frozen in stone. O_O ouch! I feel so bad for her! _

_What about the Winx? Wonder how they're going to feel about what happened to Bloom in the last few days since they didn't have the chance to talk to her?_

_I do apologize for making last chapter and this chapter a bit intense, but it was kind of needed. And don't expect the next chapter to be out in the next few days since chapter 6 was really long I had split it into two chapters._

_See you to next update...XD _

_~Morosely_


	8. Strange Feelings

_Why Me?_

_Previously last time on Winx, Bloom had gone to Earth to stay with her adoptive parents along with her birthparents who wanted to go along with her. But things take an unexpected turn while she's on Earth...__she discovers that she's carrying Valtor's child - which horrified her completely. Valtor has been watching Bloom very closely lately knowing that she's bearing his child, and he'll do whatever is necessary to take the child away from her and use the child for an evil purpose. Valtor had met with the Ancestral Witches - who's order are to bring Bloom and her family along with the c__hild..._

* * *

**Friday, June 10th, 2016**_  
_

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters, just the plot of the story and Amber and Haven.

**Note:** For Amber and Haven - they won't show any signs of being part demon, but they'll be known to be extremely powerful girls - much more powerful than their parents. One more thing: Amber is older than her sister, Haven in a few minutes.

_So back with the story..._

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Strange Feelings_

The sun was slowly rising up, bringing light into the room of the fiery fairy who's been nearly asleep for about a day and a half. As the sleepy fairy had slowly opened her eyes, she took a glance at the room figuring out that there was something very wrong.

Why hasn't anyone had woken her up, yet? She glanced at the clock that was on the nightstand near her bed, it was eight-thirty in the morning.

_Eight-thirty? But I never wake up that early?_

Slowly she pulled the sheets aside, but as the minute she tried to pull herself up she had felt a sharp pain in the lower part of her stomach. It was the same pain that she'd felt last night, well, a bit less of pain.

Her eyes widen in realization when she glanced at her stomach that was still rounded - almost flat - in a way. What happened to her? A sudden sensation had washed over her. She had...had...already given birth to her twins. But where are they?

She glanced all over the room, but there were no babies in the room. Where are they? Immediately, she'd panicked and ignored the pain that she was feeling. She was feeling fear within her, fear over the two twins...what if Valtor had took them since he knew that she was bearing his children? She could only imagine what he's going to do to them... She tossed that thought out of her mind, hoping for the best instead of the worst.

If he'd laid a single finger on the twins...she will kill him, _literally._

She had jumped out of bed panicking, even though she was stumbling around since she still felt like her legs were a bit sore and wobbly. Her red hair is very messy and tangled up; her mascara that she had on from yesterday morning is smeared on her face. Her nightgown still had stains of blood from yesterday. Altogether she's a complete mess. She didn't care if she looked good or not. All what mattered to her at the very moment was finding her twins. She wanted them to be safe and out of danger, even though there was no danger in this house, but Valtor could be _anywhere_.

It terrified her to know that if her children did land in their father's hands, all hell would brake lose. Who would knows what he would do to them? He could use them for an evil purpose? She even hadn't seen her children once she had birthed them as she had fallen unconscious from all the pain she was experiencing and wanted rest. She didn't even know their gender or how they'd even look like.

_Hopefully, they won't show too much of a resemblance to their father._

She opened the door of her room and she tried to run down the stairs without skipping a few steps or stumbling. But as she made it downstairs a certain someone had caught her, "Bloom?" it sounded like her adoptive father's voice. She was startled, causing her to stumble a few steps back.

She glanced in the direction of the voice that it had come from. She saw Mike, who was grabbing his car keys from the counter and his cup of coffee that she had assumed that was in the closed capped cup. "What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned about her well-being since she shouldn't be down here or up from her bed for that matter. She should get some rest. He walked up to his adoptive daughter and placed a hand on her shoulders, "you should be up in your room resting, Bloom."

"I know," Bloom said quietly, still trying to look in the kitchen to see where the twins are. He noticed the look on Bloom's face, it seemed to him she was looking for something or _someone_in particular.

"Is everything okay, Bloom?" he asked, if she was still sensing any kind of pain or something.

"I'm fine, really, but haven't you seen...um the twins have you?"

"Is this what all the fuss is about?" he asked Bloom, who gave him a simple nod.

"I guess I'm just worried about them," she blushed; slightly embarrassed that this was the reason why she was down here in the first place.

"They're fine, Bloom. No need to worry, they're with Vanessa and-" before he could finish off, Bloom had kissed him on the cheek, "thanks daddy!"

Mike watched as Bloom ran off to see her two mothers who were with the twins. He had a feeling that those twin girls were very lucky to have Bloom as their mother, as Bloom is a special girl in his heart, and smiled.

Bloom soon heard her mother's voice - which belonged to Vanessa who was asking Marion a question. So Bloom easily made her to the couch that they were sitting on and she wondered if she should join them or not. She was so curious to see her newborn twins. She wondered were they girls or boys or was one of them a girl and a boy. She wanted to know that they're okay, and safe. Are they okay? Are they healthy? She really wanted to see her newborn twins, badly. Were they with her mothers?

"Can I ask you a question Marion? I hope it doesn't bother you if I'd ask you that question, because I'm just curious about something," the brunette woman had asked.

Bloom stayed quite wondering what her adoptive mother was going to ask her birthmother.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, I mean when me and Mike adopted Bloom, she looked no older than two months?"

Bloom heard her mother, Marion gave out a deep sorrow filled sigh. "She was no more than a month old."

_I was very young then! I wonder how did she feel about it? She must have been so sad then. I can only imagine how she truly felt..._

"I'm so sorry to hear that," the brunette woman replied, putting a hand on Marion's shoulder trying to ease her pain.

"It's okay. Oritel and I thank you so much for raising her for all these years, you gave her everything we could ever want for her," Marion smiled to Vanessa. They both looked at the baby that they each held in their two arms, rocking them.

Bloom felt tears drip down from her eyes, and smiled. She was glad that she had both parents who loved and cared about her.

"Should we go and check on Bloom?" the brunette woman had asked, startling Bloom from her thoughts.

"I'm awake," Bloom responded as she placed her two hands on her moms' shoulders shocking them. They turned around to see Bloom awake - who was a complete mess. "Why are you down here?" her adoptive mother asked in shock.

"You should be in your room resting, Bloom," the queen had spoken to her daughter who should be in bed resting and not up down her at the very moment.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm fine, really. It's...It's...just I want to see _them_," Bloom said quite embarrassed since she was up for this kind of reason to see her twins.

Bloom had sat between her two moms who were still looking at her. "They're fine Bloom and they're _beautiful_just like you," her adoptive mother smiled at Bloom.

_Wait, beautiful just like me? Are they both girls?_

"They're both girls?" Bloom asked, a bit stunned that they are both girls.

"Yes, but they're sleeping for now," Marion pointed out in the direction of the crib - where the two girls were sleeping in. Bloom got up from the couch and headed her way to the crib. She heard a soft lullaby that was coming from the top of the crib, as she saw four different planets - well technically a sun, a moon, and two different planets.

The lullaby sounded so familiar to her as if she heard when she was very young. Bloom felt her heart pound heavily and quickly within her chest. It made her realize that she's a mother now - a mother to two sweet innocent girls that she'd dearly loved. It was a different kind of feeling of love.

As she approached the crib, she took a quick glance inside and her eyes fell on the two sleeping infants who were wrapped in a pink silk blanket softly sleeping peacefully. She felt water in her eyes. This was a different feeling of love. She saw something in them, a future together. All the things she would teach them and show them.

Her heart was filled with love, love like she'd never experienced from before. She leaned her arms in and picked the small infant in her arms and slowly rocked her. She was holding a _real_ baby...in her arms for the first time in her entire life. It felt amazing! They're a gift from heaven.

Bloom watched as the child's eyes slowly had open to see her mother who was holding her in her arms with a soft look across her face. The child opened it's mouth and yawned. Bloom had noticed that her daughter's eyes were silver-blue, like her father's and she had tiny red hair like hers.

_They're beautiful!_

"What are you going to name them?" her birthmother asked her daughter. Bloom turned to see her moms standing by her, but her adoptive mother was holding her other daughter in her arms, gently rocking her.

"Hum...I was thinking about naming her Amber," Bloom glanced at the child in her arms, "...and Haven. What do you think?" (Haven is the girl in Vanessa's arms - she has a small birthmark on the side of her neck, which makes the difference between her and her twin sister - Amber).

"I think it's perfect," both her moms said at the same time, and all three of them laughed.

...

Bloom took a quick shower and she wore a simple yellow-blue t-shirt, and jeans shorts with flip-flops. Her hair was put up in a bun and she put light make-up on for the day. As she was cleaning up her room, she heard a text that was sent to her. Was it one of her friends that she hasn't seen in a few days? She gabbed her phone and looked at the text message. It was her friends. They sent her at least fifteen messages to her and she didn't reply back. What was she going to tell them exactly? She really did need to see them again since it felt like she hasn't seen them in a long time.

She immediately called Stella and told her to tell the rest of the girls to meet her on Earth that she had something important to tell them. She only hoped that they would understand that situation that she's put in. It wasn't her fault that this happen, and she really didn't regret having Amber or Haven, it's just that she wished that Valtor wasn't the father of the girls...but...she can't change that. He _is_their father and that will never change no matter how much she disliked Valtor.

_I only hope they would understand me._

Bloom walked downstairs to see her moms setting up breakfast for her, whom were going to take it upstairs to her. "You don't have to take it upstairs," the red-haired fairy said, as she watched her two moms look in her direction.

"Bloom, why do you have to be stubborn. You need to rest," the brunette woman sighed, as she placed her hands on her hips, glancing towards her adoptive daughter.

"I'm not stubborn, it's just I don't want to be cooped up in my room all day, and besides the girls said they want to pay me a visit during the afternoon," the fairy of the Dragon Flame walked up to her adoptive mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"You mean the Winx?" the red-haired woman questioned her daughter who also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ya, they're just dropping by for a visit since they haven't seen me in the last few days," she replied as she took a seat on the table with her moms.

"I don't know what to tell them," Bloom said, as she took a sip from the glass filled with orange juice. She was trying to think of a solution to tell her friends about the mysterious twins that look exactly like her except for their eyes that is. How would they react to that she had twins in such a short amount of time and that Valtor is their father? Would they freak-out? Like hell they would, she was a bit freaked out herself when she discovered that she was pregnant with Valtor's children? How would they feel about it? Would they leave her alone for good because of what happened?

"You should tell them what really happened Bloom," her birthmother, Marion stated after a while thinking what her daughter should say to her friends.

"What? But won't they freak out or something?" her blue eyes widen, as she thought of telling her friends the truth of what really happened.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like the idea, but there's no other option," the florist explained to her daughter, who seemed to not like the idea very much.

"I guess it's the only way then," her voice sounded a bit sad and worried at the same time.

...

Valtor had been watching Bloom through his sphere ever since the day she had given birth to his children: Amber and Haven who looked very much like their beautiful mother. He had noticed that his two children had inherited his silver-blue eye color. He could sense their energy, which was very strong, and if his mothers were here right now, they would use his children for an evil purpose.

But what if he didn't want his mothers near his two children? What if he wanted to protect them from his evil mothers? Who knows what they could to do his innocent daughters who were just barely a day old. He wanted to be _a truly good_ father to Amber and Heaven that they deserved instead of the other way around.

But something within him has been changing lately and he doesn't know what and why exactly? Was it his parental instinct of protecting his daughters from anyone who dare to hurt his two girls? He really wanted to see his daughters in person rather than through the sphere he creates and sees from. But holding either of his daughters in person in his arms - it would be the greatest feeling in the world - the best experience he'd ever experience in his life. Why was he feeling _so_..._different_? He never felt any of those emotions from before (other than the time that Bloom told him to kiss him) but this was different.

He wanted to see his daughters and he knows where to find them. A smile crept across his face out of happiness. He teleported himself to Bloom's front door in hoping that she would be here and open the door for him. He walked up the porch and took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

As the door opened, it revealed to be Bloom's birthmother, Marion. His face lost all of it's coloring once he saw Marion again. She always seemed to pop out of nowhere when he wants to find Bloom. And today it was just his luck. Fear had engulfed him from the inside. "Valtor?" she questioned in such an angry tone.

_Shit!_

What was he going to say to her? What could possibly change her mind about him? "What are you doing here?" the red-haired woman asked sharply, putting her hand to the side of her hip. She was wearing a halter dress in the color of emerald green and the length of the dress had just hit above her knees in about three to four inches. Her hair was down in curls that reached her waist and she had light make-up on.

"I just want to speak with Bloom..." but he was cut off by an angry Marion as she harden her eyes on him, "no, you are _not_ allowed to see my daughter, not what after you did to her."

"Look, I know what I did _was_ wrong, but please...I just _want_ to see my children," he said, trying not to lose his temper with her.

"What you did _was_ wrong, Valtor. You had raped my little girl and had caused her to become pregnant with _your_ children - who are by the way are just fine!" temper rose through Marion as she answered Valtor.

"I don't blame you at al-"

"Of course you shouldn't because_it_ was _you_ who got my daughter into this mess in the first place!"

"I know you have many things against me right now, but please, I'm almost begging you which I..." then he sensed some kind of life coming from Marion. Were he always-sensing women who are pregnant or not? A smirk was across his face as he looked at Marion. Maybe he should take this to his advantage.

"By any chances, are you pregnant Marion?" he asked, as he watched color drain from Marion's face.

"Why you bas-"

"Now let me talk first, don't make me do anything that I would regret," his voice sounded low and dangerous, looking at Marion with a dead look across his face.

"Mom, who's at the door?" a voice came from inside the house and that voice sounded like Bloom's.

"Is that your daughter, Marion?" the wizard asked with such a devilish look across his face, as he raised a brow at Marion.

"It's just _some_ random guy sweetheart, nothing to worry about," she glanced at Valtor who didn't look too amused now, "leave now, Valtor!"

"I'm not leaving until I see them," he hissed angrily and added, "by the way I'm _not_ some random guy, Bloom. Your lovely mother here, is protecting you from the 'big bad Valtor'!" he yelled so loudly so Bloom could hear him.

"What?" a faint voice was heard, as Bloom made her way to the door. She gasped in horror as she saw Valtor here talking to her mother. What did he exactly want now after all the pain he'd caused her?

Bloom pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at the evil bastard wizard, who had messed her up and gotten her into such a position right now, "what the hell do you want, Valtor?" Why couldn't he just leave her alone for the Magix's sake?

Bloom didn't frighten him when she was looking at him like that or the way that she's talking to him. He didn't care at all. "I want to see _them_."

The fiery fairy knew what he'd meant by he wants to see _them_. He wanted to see his twin girls, but how in the heck did he know that they were born? "I'm not allowing you to be near the girls," she hissed at him.

"Girls?"

"Yes, girls, and I'm not allowing you to touch them!" the red-haired fairy glared at the bastard wizard who'd freak'in messed her life up. Marion had never seen her daughter so angry from before. She can feel that her daughter totally hates him for what he'd done to her.

"Bloom they are half mine too, _legally_, don't forget that," he retorted back at her, trying to piss her off even more than she is now.

"Damn you!"

"Wow! Now I can get a pretty good picture of how you _really_feel about me, then?" he smirked at the fairy of Dragon's Flame, as he walked closer to her, his face close to hers. Bloom felt sweats running down her face, and her heart beat at a much faster pace. He placed his finger under her chin but immediately Bloom slapped his hand off of her. Her blue eyes were in flames at him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

The wizard looked at the fiery fairy that was pretty much pissed off at him, he did enjoy getting her all worked up and continued on, "well, you certainly did enjoy when I had my fingers on your pretty - _sexy_ \- body."

Bloom's face rivaled her hair color._How dare he say such a thing to her?_

"Your damn wrong if you did think that! You had me chained to the freak'in bed!" she snapped at him for saying such a thing about her.

"Maybe so, but you have a hard time to really _admit_ that you really do love me," he smiled at her. She wanted to wipe that smile off of his face.

"So when are you going to leave me alone?" Bloom finally asked.

Valtor looked at her, "not until I see them. I'll be here all day if I want since I have nothing to do for the day," he chuckled at the sight of Marion and Bloom's face expressions.

"You're _so_ annoying, but fine, _I'll_ bring them here!" the red-haired fairy had finally said, as if this was the only way to get him to leave after he sees the twins.

"Bloom can you carry them both at the same time?" her mother had asked, as she followed her daughter inside, leaving Valtor outside.

Bloom held Amber in her arms as her mother held Haven, they were both asleep. Once they walked out to the front porch, Valtor's eyes fell on the girls who were asleep in Bloom and Marion's arms. They were here..._alive_...and safe.

They were so innocent. Nothing in the world can make him happy as the way he felt know as he approached the two twins who were sleeping in their arms. They were so peaceful and innocent girls.

He wondered if he can hold one of them, but who knows how that fiery fairy would feel about him carrying one of his girls in his arms? She would probably flip out if he did carry on of his daughters in his arms.

"Ah, before I leave there's a small catch to this," he smiled at them wickedly, as he saw Bloom's face that was looking at him quite disturbed. "And what is this small catch of yours?" the fiery fairy had asked, her blue eyes narrowing at him.

"I get to hold one of the girls, since _I'm_ their _father_," he snickered at Bloom as he watched her opened her mouth and immediately closed her mouth like a fish - knowing that he had a point that he's their father.

"Fine," Bloom grumbled in a low voice.

She noticed that Valtor had walked up to her, wanting to hold the child that she was holding in her arms first. Bloom looked a bit worried that he might just do something to the child. "Can I ask you something?" the wizard had spoken.

"Which is," she said quickly.

"Have you named them yet?"

"I have; her name is Amber," Bloom gazed at the child in her arms who's Amber, and turned in the direction of her mother who's holding Haven, "...and she's Haven."

"It's prefect," he held out his arms as Bloom placed Amber in the arms of her father. As the moment Valtor held his daughter in his arms, his eyes widen in realization of this wonderful feeling he was feeling. His emotions and feelings had exploded...he wanted to protect them.

He loved her as his own. This was his _own_ daughter that he could love and cherish. "She's beautiful like you, Bloom," he whispered.

"Duh? I know, no need to tell me Sherlock!"

Valtor threw Bloom a glare. "Err...so tell me, Valtor when are you going to officially decide to take the ring back?" the redheaded girl said in annoyance. She couldn't stand him.

"You do realize that now you're my wife legally," he replied back as he magically showed her the legally paper of her marriage to him.

"This must be a _fake_," she snatched the paper that was floating in the air. Marion was near her daughter who was reading the paper, but her green eyes widen as she had realized that this wasn't a fake paper. Bloom is actually legally married to him. How dare he do such a thing?! But how did he exactly do it?

"How dare you to marry my daughter just like that?!" Marion snapped at Valtor as Bloom looked at her mother who looked very angry. Her blue eyes widen, "is this like for real, Mom?" but her mother ignored her as she was focusing on Valtor who married her daughter off, legally. She wanted to kill him in his place.

"There were no witnesses, I only wonder how in the hell did you do it?!"

Valtor only chuckled, "afraid that's a secret that I'll _never_ tell you."

"Then I wanna divorce," Bloom said, coming to a decision to end this.

"Afraid that's not going to happen, love," he replied, smirking at her.

"Don't call me, _love_!"

Valtor handed back the girl to her mother carefully, and looked at the girl in Marion's arms who was Haven. "I also want to carry her," he said flatly, but Marion didn't fully trust him to carry Haven. She hardens her eyes as she handed the girl to her father who was carrying her. Once he was rocking her, slowly the child open it's eyes to know that she'd inherited his silver-blue eyes. Valtor handed the girl back to her grandmother.

"Well, since we've done what you'd asked us, can you just leave us alone now!" the red-haired fairy asked.

"_Don't_ think this is my only time that I would visit the girls," he tossed back at Bloom who sighed.

"I'm just hoping that tomorrow you won't drop by," she gave him a fake smile.

...

Later that same afternoon after Valtor's lovely visit. Stella had told Bloom that they were on their way. Hopefully they wouldn't notice that she's a bit different from the last time they saw her. Bloom had fed her two daughters over an hour ago and hopefully they wouldn't cry when her friends are visiting her.

Bloom glanced at herself in the mirror; she looked pretty decent nothing out of the ordinary. She asked of her two moms that they should let her twin girls sleep in her bedroom since she wasn't going to take her friends up to her bedroom which was prefect for them to get their sleep.

Suddenly, the doorbell had ringed. They were here. She slowly closed the door behind her without making any sudden noise that would disturb them from their sleep. She opened the door to see her friends smiling at her.

_They're so lucky right now; I wish I could be happy the same way as they are right now. What if one of the girls cried and they heard a baby's cry? What should I say to them? Would they flip out? Probably._

She saw that her friends were staring at her...as if she looked a bit _different_to them. "You look a bit different Bloom," the blond haired fairy had spoken up, taking a notice of Bloom's figure. She looked curvier and her breasts were bustier than days earlier. What happened to her? They didn't want to tell her that she's a bit curvier than she was from before.

Bloom led her friends inside the living room where they all sat down on the couch, looking at Bloom who was kind of feeling nervous under the gazes of her friends.

"So..." the techno fairy had started up, "...Stella and Flora kind of informed us on what happened. But they haven't told us in details though. What did he exactly do to you?"

Bloom knew they wanted to know what happened to her when the evil wizard held her captive. How was she going to start this conversation? It was already hard enough on her that she'd experienced it. Maybe the first thing she should say that the reason why he'd kidnapped her even though not physically by him (by Dark Sky) because he's in love with her.

"Hello...Earth to Bloom," the princess of Solaria snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Guys, we shouldn't pressure her if she doesn't really want to talk about it," the fairy of nature added in.

"No, it's fine really," Bloom sighed.

"So any reasons why he'd kidnapped you other than knowing he's your parents enemy?" the fairy of music had asked.

Bloom closed her eyes; it's easier to tell them the truth than lie to them. Once she opened her eyes, "because he...he..."

"He what?" the fairy of waves asked, wondering why he'd kidnapped her from the very beginning which should be kind of interesting and maybe they'll put him behind bars where he truly belongs.

"You could tell us Bloom," Stella pleaded to Bloom to finish off her tale.

Bloom bit her lips, she was feeling uncertain if she should tell them - then what about her twin girls...they're going to find out sooner or later, "because...he _loves_me that's why!"

"Wait? What?" questioned the princess of Solaria, shocked filled her voice and face. She couldn't believe that an enemy of her parents had fallen in love with their daughter.

Bloom looked at the rest of her friends' faces; they all had startled looks across their faces and were a bit pale when she mentioned that Valtor loves her.

"Your shitting me right?" the pink haired fairy said wide-eyed. Who knew the big bad Valtor would fall in love with a fairy and not just any fairy but the fairy of the Dragon Flame his mortal enemy?

"I wish I was," Bloom replied, gazing at her hands. It made her feel more nervous than she ever was.

"No...no...no...this can't be. It's never good when an enemy falls in love with another enemy!" Stella exclaimed in fear over her best friend. "This is just like the story of Romeo and Juliet!" Stella's hazel eyes rounded in fear, since she'd read the book of the two lovers who were madly in love with each other but they're not supposed to be with each other.

"Uh-Stella, it's not," the redheaded fairy shook her head, almost in disgust.

"Are you sure? Because it always happens when someone falls in love with an enemy here!"

"What is this Romeo and Juliet story?" Musa had asked, since the rest of the Winx girls were looking at Stella in a strange way.

"It's an Earth story about two people who'd fallen in love with each other, but their parents are like sworn enemies and all. They didn't like the fact that their children with in love with each other and so..." Stella bragged on and on about the story about how in the end that Julia had thought that Romeo had died and so on she had stabbed herself in the chest so she can be with her one true love. And once Romeo had seen the scene of what happened to Julia he also stabbed himself in the chest (okay, I don't really remember what happened at the last part if he'd stabbed himself or not, so I'm just kind of winging it here since he did die in the very end).

"You're so not going to end up like them!" Stella pointed out to Bloom who had given a heavy sigh.

"Whoa! It better not happen to you, okay," the fairy of music had said to Bloom, who were all pretty much thinking the same exact thing here.

"I'm not, okay. Because first of all, I _do not_ love him and second of all, I love Sky!" Bloom wondered to herself if she really did love Sky; she doubted herself now. She didn't know anymore. He was making her go crazy.

She had to put that ass of the wizard out of her mind. It was making her crazy already. Did he spell her without noticing what he was doing to her when held her captive for a few days?

"So do you mind telling us what really happened?" Aisha had asked, as everyone looked in her direction - one of the reasons why they came here to Earth.

Bloom closed her eyes not wanting to remember what Valtor had exactly done to her, but then she had another problem, which was Amber and Haven who were her daughters, and the father is Valtor. What would they think of her then? More importantly how would Stella react since...she was her best-friend here!

Stella wondered if her best friend is...is...pregnant since her body figure had changed from the last time she saw her. And the way that Valtor had held her best friend as hostage in his captivity - the way he'd chained her to the bed with her wrists and ankles. Stella could only imagine the horror that Bloom had been put through. Who knows what Valtor could do to her since Bloom had mentioned that he loved her? He could've raped her! It was the only explanation.

Should she bring this topic up?

She had too, right?

"Are you..." Stella bit her lips wondering if she should say out front just like that. Was it a good idea to tell her? Maybe not.

"Are you what, Stella?" Bloom raised a brow at her wondering what she was going to say to her.

"Never mind," Stella said quickly, as her cheeks turned red of embarrassment for she was about to ask that foolish question ever.

"I really don't know how to tell you this..." she started off, a bit hesitant if she should tell them. She could feel her heart pace at a faster level.

Bloom put her hand on her temples, trying to relive the stress that she was feeling right now. She couldn't bear to look at her friends right now. "...um...lets say he put me in a really tough spot right now."

"What? What do you mean, Bloom?" the light-brunette fairy asked, her face was filled with concern over her friend who looked stressed out about something.

"Did he try to threaten you?" Aisha asked.

"No."

"Then what?" Musa questioned.

"I don't really know how to explain this...but he'd gotten...me _pregnant_!" she said quickly, trying to avoid their gazes which was already hard enough since it was dead silence in the room.

"What?" a voice is so low and soft, even Bloom didn't hear it.

"...Shit!" they all muttered, not knowing whether this was good or bad. But they had taken this as a bad sign, just like her when she'd discovered that she was pregnant herself.

...

Ever since Valtor had visited the Ancestral Witches, they've kept their eye on him for anything suspicious that was going on. They've also been watching Dark Sky who's been serving under Valtor's command. They had Dark Sky as their back-up plan if Valtor decides to change his mind for the last minute since they knew he was uncertain if he was going to bring them or not. How foolish of him of doing that? They'll do everything that's necessary until they have them here under their command. Valtor was also their puppet even though if he doesn't even realize it. They'll force him if they had too.

...

"...Shit!" they all muttered. Bloom couldn't even bear to look at them. It was something that she didn't want to tell them right away, but things have changed and sooner or later they're going to know anyway.

The truth does hurt so much!

"But how?" the blond haired fairy had asked in a whispered, still in disbelief by the sudden news of her best friend.

"He had...raped me," the red-haired fairy whispered, almost about to shred to tears right now. She could feel like eyes were on completely on her. They were completely dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say to her or how to comfort her for that matter.

It didn't seem real to her. Bloom wanted this just to be only a dream, but she knew in reality, it wasn't. Tears streamed down her pale face. She founded herself in a miserable state once again. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and looked up to see Flora giving her such a sympathy look across her face. Flora knew it wasn't her fault. She knew it was Valtor's fault that got her friend into this messy mess.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bloom."

"It's okay," Bloom muttered, as she pulled herself together and grabbed a napkin and wiped the tears off of her face. She'd composed herself.

"So what you going to do now?" the princess of Andros asked the red-haired fairy.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious that she shouldn't keep the baby. I mean, the baby's father is 'big bad Valtor' which is no good!" Stella explained, while she received scowling looks from the rest of her friends (excluding Bloom). "What?" she asked, as if she didn't do anything wrong, which she didn't as she was trying to help her best-friend out from the situation she's in.

"Don't want to sound rude, here Stella, but getting rid of a baby _is_ mean don't ya think," the blue haired fairy crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the blond haired princess. "The baby is innocent and did nothing wrong, except for Valtor that is."

"Hey, look we're here for you," Tecna said since she'd helped each one of them out when they needed help.

"Ya, what ever you decide to do, we'll be right next to you no matter what," Flora reassured her with a warm-loving smile.

"Thanks," the fiery fairy had said.

"Sorry, I kinda didn't mean that," Stella replied to Bloom, quite embarrassed for what she had just said.

"And about the baby, it wouldn't last for about nine months because..." Bloom fully explained to them about the last few days she had and what she'd experience (which to her was like hell - except for being pregnant) and how that damn wizard had followed her to Earth and knew that she was having his baby. She saw the expression on her friends' faces - which were utterly shocked - as the way they looked at her.

"Oh stars! I just can't believe you went through all this pain! I'm so sorry Bloom!" Stella exclaimed, her face-flushed red in anger for what Valtor had put Bloom through.

"Why didn't you call us?" Aisha asked, wondering why hasn't she called them and told them of what really happened.

"Because I felt like I would be a burden for you guys. It wouldn't be fair," she explained the reason why she hasn't told them yet.

"Bloom, come on, we're in this together," Musa responded.

Bloom looked at her friends with such a guilty look, "and I feel guilty if I did carry my problems on your shoulders."

"So can I ask you, where are the girls?" Flora asked softly as her green eyes sparkled.

"Ya. I want to see them too! And hopefully for your sake Bloom, they _better_ look like you!" Stella smiled.

Bloom led her friends up to her bedroom (though Stella's the only person who knows how her bedroom looks like). She slowly opened the door without disturbing the twins from their sleep. The Winx's eyes fell on the crib that was near the queen sized bed. They slowly walked inside without making any sudden noise.

Once the Winx looked inside and saw the twin girls sleeping peacefully, as one of the girls - Amber - had her fist curled in a ball that was near her face sleeping.

"Oh my stars! They're _so_ adorable!" Stella exclaimed out of happiness, "...and they defiantly got your looks, which is a good thing!"

"Well their eyes matches their father's, sadly," she sighed. "This gives me an idea!" Stella beamed as she flicked her fingers with a snap sound and soon a designer's book was in her hand and a pen.

"What are you doing, Stell?" Musa asked. "You'll see!" Stella giggled.

"May I hold her, Bloom?" Flora and Aisha had asked at the same time.

"Sure," Bloom smiled at them as she watched Flora picked up Amber and Aisha picked up Haven.

"So what did you name them, Bloom?" Tecna asked with curiosity.

"Well, one of them have a birthmark on her neck who is Haven and the other is Amber." Bloom explained, since her two girls were twins and they looked exactly alike, even their eyes, except for Haven who a small birthmark on her neck that makes a difference between her and her sister.

"I think, I'm holding Haven," Aisha said, as she took a notice at the small birthmark that was on her neck. "And I think, I'm holding Amber." Flora said as she rocked the baby girl in her arms.

"They're so sweet." Flora commented as she watched the child in her arms yawned.

"Ya, but still I wish that Valtor isn't their father you know." Bloom sat down on her bed, besides Flora.

"I'm sure you love them still," the techno fairy said.

"Of course, they mean everything to me."

"I'M DONE!" Stella exclaimed finally, as she put down the pen aside on the desk. "I wonder what you drew?" Musa asked, as she giggled.

Stella sighed and showed the girls what she drew. It was a baby girl's clothing fashion. "Baby fashion! I think this is _my_ _next_ big thing!"

"It's lovely," the fairy of nature, commented, as she looked at Stella's new sketch designs. "These are amazing, Stella. I'm impressed!" Bloom smiled at her best friend who was beaming since her friends liked the new designs.

"Of course they are and take a look on the headbands...I put the girls names on it so we could know which one is who. Sorry Bloom, but with twins it's really hard to tell since they look a lot like each other. Take for you and your mom for example, you two look so much alike, that it's a good thing that you didn't get her green eyes, you know, and then seriously you two would pass for twins. Thank goodness you have blue eyes, Bloom!"

The rest of the Winx girls laughed at Stella's statement including Bloom since it was true, and sometimes Bloom felt like she was looking at mirror image of herself when she looks at her mother and the same could probably go for her mother when she looks at her daughter. They were like each other's reflection. Now, it made her wonder how does her older sister, Daphne looks like? Hopefully, she would take her looks after their father since she, herself looked too much like Marion already.

"Thanks Stell, I really like it!" Bloom smiled at her best friend.

"So...I'm guessing here that Valtor already knows about their existence?" Aisha asked.

"Afraid so. I don't really want him around them." Bloom sighed.

"So what are you going to do now?" the fairy of natured asked Bloom in a calm voice.

"I don't have any idea yet, but for now I want to keep them far away from their father that's for sure."

"What about Sky then? Would he freak out later on after we break the spell off of him?" Tecna asked a bit worried for her friend.

At this, Bloom's face turned white like a vampire's. "I'd completely forgotten about him. God. I'm so screwed!" the red-haired fairy said in frustration. What would Sky think of her then? Would he actually brake-up with her because of what Valtor have done to her?

"Bloom don't worry, I think Sky would understand," Aisha placed a hand on the fiery fairy's shoulder.

"Apparently not since you're his fiancé," Stella blurted out completely forgetting that Brandon had told her to keep it a secret until Sky announces it until the end of the summer.

"What?!" the rest of the girls gasped, not knowing that Sky had proposed to her. "Fiancé?"

"How did you know that Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Well, Brandon kind of told me since Sky had told him," she replied nervously.

Bloom placed her head in the pillow screaming... "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW? I'M SCREWED! ALL I KNOW HE'S GOING TO BREAK-UP WITH ME THAT'S FOR SURE!"

"Sweetie, come on I don't think that's going to happen," Flora said trying to calm down her distressed friend.

"How do you know that?" Bloom said through tears.

"Just tell him what really happened. He might understand what you've gone through," the fairy of music explained, trying to lighten things up on her friend. She felt bad seeing Bloom like this - in a mess.

"But he's under Valtor's spell. I don't think I could even break it," Bloom placed her face back in the pillow.

"We'll find a way, Bloom, like we always do," Tecna stated, remembering the little incident when Bloom was under Lord Darkar influence becoming Dark Bloom. Sky was the one to free Bloom from that dark spell that was over her since he'd admitted his love to her - which broke the spell.

"To make things up to you, once I see Valtor again, I'll make sure he'll never see you again!" the princess of Solaria said in anger as Bloom smiled at her.

"Call us if you need anything," Flora suggested to Bloom, as she hugged her before she leaves.

"I will," Bloom smiled at them. She was lucky that she had such good friends.

The Winx girls had finally left over an hour ago, leaving Bloom once again. Stella told her that she was going back to her father's place as she was working on a plan to get her parents back together again. Flora said that she was going on a trip with her parents and little sister next week.

As for Musa, she said she's going to spend time with her father and go to some concerts that are going to happen on Melody. Tecna said she was going to go to some kind of convention on Zenith along with Timmy.

As for Aisha, her parents had told her that she's going to meet her fiancé soon and she was all stressed-out about it because she doesn't want to get engage to man that she doesn't know and try to reason with her parents.

...

"What? Why didn't you tell me, Marion?" Oritel questioned his wife, who had told him all about Valtor's surprise visit.

"There was no need for it, me and Bloom handled it," his wife replied back in a clam voice, which was watching her husband pace all around the room in anger.

"It doesn't matter Marion, he still could've done something since he's a wicked bastard!"

He watched as Marion kept placing her hand on her stomach for some strange reason. Did that wicked wizard hurt his wife in a way? And if he did, he will go kill that damn demon in his place. He'd already harmed his daughter more than once (which had infuriated him for doing such a thing with her, which he'll never ever forgive) and threatening his daughter again made him even more angry and from what his wife told him that his daughter was legally married to him...it just made him want to chop off his head.

"So tell me, Marion, what did he do to you? Did he _hurt_ our child?" he asked, his voice becoming deadly dangerous as he eyed his wife.

Marion shook her head at him, "no, he just only knew that I'm pregnant."

She saw her husband's startled face. "How," he asked as he narrowed his eyes at his wife for a damn explanation. "I don't know!" Marion exasperated, as she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Why can't he just leave us and Bloom alone?"

"I don't think he'll leave Bloom alone, not when knowing that she has Amber and Haven. My guess he's going to be around more often because of the twins." He looked back at Marion - in deep thought though - knowing that he knew that he has twins and is probably going to visit them _more_ often than before. But the question is and still remains: how was he going to get rid of him and to make him stay away from his daughter?

...

Bloom was in her room watching the twins sleeping peacefully as she was watching her favorite show, Friends (honestly, I love that show that's on Netflix!) She couldn't help but think about her and Sky's relationship that was on stake right now. What would he say to her once he finds out that she had birthed Valtor's twins since he's the one who'd gotten her into this mess in the first place? Would he freak out? Or more _importantly_ that she had still kept a secret about not telling her friends about that she's Valtor's wife now?

He would probably flip-out! Maybe even worse - maybe he would end their engagement. She had a box of Oreo ice-cream flavor that was nearly empty as she was watching her show. Tears dripped from her face. What was she going to do now? What if Sky tells her to give the twins to their father?

She would never_ever_ give them to their father since he's evil and who knows what he would teach them to do. He could teach them to be evil just like him and maybe do some robbery and thieving. She could never ever give them up to him! He's a wicked wizard, who would just toy with them for his own selfish needs.

_Selfish needs, huh, Bloom? Like I would really turn our daughters to the side of evil!_

But that was Valtor's voice that rung through her mind. She dropped her spoon down to the floor in shock as she saw Valtor staring at her right through the window.

"What the hell?" she gasped at the sight of him floating in mid-air near her window, watching her. That was creepy if he'd been watching her for a while.

Valtor used his magic to unlock the window and he just came right in, and used his magic all around the room. "What are you doing?" she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Valtor.

She noticed Valtor's lovely smirk across his face as he answered Bloom, "sound proofing the room, Bloom."

"But-" before she could finish her word, Valtor immediately pinned Bloom to the bed. "Get the fuck off me!" she growled at him for pinning her to the damn bed. His face was so close to hers. Bloom looked at him - though there was something _so_ mysterious about him that made her _like _him even more. At the very moment, he wasn't dangerous. He is actually harmless to her (even though he'd kidnapped her and raped her and well so on...).

_Like him? I can't like him! He's my enemy._

Bloom at him - those silver-blue of eyes of his were showing some kind of emotions to her - the same kind of emotions that Sky gives her. She had assumed that he was joking that he loves her. But for the first time, she saw it clearly. He does have feelings for her. She didn't know if she responds or not. He closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss her. As the moment he pressed his soft lips on hers, she instantly felt a spark connection...

_I shouldn't do this...he's my mortal enemy here...Bloom..._

_Let it go...you know you can't deny that you love me..._

The kiss had literally deepened. Valtor was caressing Bloom's soft cheeks as he noticed her blush even more. He gave her another deep passionate kiss, as she slowly responded to the kiss. Valtor placed his hand on Bloom's strapped nightgown and tried to lower the strap as Bloom slapped his hand. He looked at her with confused look.

"No!" the red-haired fairy shook her head at the wizard.

"What?"

Bloom pulled away from him, "look, I can't. You have to leave before my parents come here and see this! Who knows how my father would react to this?! He would probably kill you for touching me _again_!"

"So you really _do_ love me, don't ya?" he raised a brow at Bloom, who seemed to blush. "I can't tell you that, Valtor. I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

"Bloom?" he said in soft voice, which melted her heart away. She needed him to go, now.

"Fine! But I'll come back again _and_ again..." he vanished leaving Bloom and the girls alone once again. Bloom gave off a heavy sigh. She was glad that he'd left. She was feeling so conflicted right now. What was she going to do next? She can't admit her love to Valtor.

Her parents might think that Valtor had officially spelled their daughter into loving him. Why was she feeling so damn confused right now? Bloom wanted this to end. She wanted this emotions that she was feeling right now over him just to go away. But as much as she try to bury it for good, she knew it will alway come back to her and haunt her.

Tears were falling from her eyes as she gazed at the window, who was once there was now gone. She felt like she was stabbed in the heart several times...the pain that she was feeling at the moment was just endless... She truly does want him in her life...but...

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_For now all my focus would be on this story...since it's nearly coming to it's end. I won't say what chapter would be the final though, but were coming to a close end within a few more chapters... like about (1-6), depending...on how I want to end it. So it basically, it won't pass chapter 15 could or it could be less..._

_Right now, I have so many questions in mind for you readers. Up to this point, I have already known what kind of direction that I was heading in...but not for the rest of the chapters. I basically have sketches for the up-coming chapters since it's in work._

_I think I'm planning to turn this story into Valtor/Bloom or should it be Sky/Bloom? I'm still debating who Bloom should be with. She should be with Sky or Valtor? What is your opinion please do tell me?_

_Should Valtor be evil and kidnap Bloom and her daughters and take them to the Ancestral Witches? Or should Dark Sky do that instead? Valtor has been feeling different ever since he met his two daughters for the very first time. Should Valtor be a 'good' father or 'bad' father here?_

_Through all this, Bloom's feelings are changing now...(ever since Valtor had popped up, and screwed her up...she's been feeling different) should she fall for him or not?_

_Should Valtor be a good guy now and inform Bloom about the Ancestral Witches plan or should be a bad guy? What should he do next? What about Dark Sky? _

_It seems to me that Ancestral Witches has been watching Valtor lately since he's being to change his mind about bringing them here. They might use Dark Sky has their back-up plan encase it Valtor did fail them._

_Please do tell me about your opinion cause it will matter to me on how I will take this approach, because it's really important to me of how you guys think and want Bloom to end up with, since during the dream that I gave Bloom...I was and still undecided for who she's really going end up with._

_For the next few chapters - it isn't going to be super long (it could be around 5000~6000 words). I really don't know when the next up date would be...the soonest could be next week._

_I do thank everyone for leaving me a review, it makes me feel that the work I put into this is totally worth it! So again I do thank you all! :)_

_See you till next update...XD_

_~Morosely_


	9. The Ancestral Witches Are Alive

_Why Me?_

_Previously last time on Winx, ever since Bloom had her twins...Valtor has been watching her and this time he decided to go and visit her. The Winx had called Bloom since they wanted to see her again after what happened in the last few days...and Valtor had payed another visit to see Bloom at night in her bedroom all alone, as she was still feeling confused who she really loves..._

* * *

**Wednesday****, June 15th, 2016**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Winx Club nor the it's characters, just the plot and Amber and Haven.

**Note:** Don't want to say who's Bloom's really gonna end up with, until the very end...*smiles* Dark Sky will be watching Valtor and Bloom constantly since he's order by a certain _someone_. Also, I keep making Oritel and Marion hate Valtor even more, which isn't their fault since he was doing terrible things to their daughter.

**Warning:** A bit intense in this chapter, and there will be a bit mild of blood. Also more surprise for Valtor (I'm thinking he might do something good). Don't read if you don't like blood.

_So back with the story..._

* * *

_Chapter Nine: The Ancestral Witches Are Alive_

Bloom lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling in her room. She was thinking about _him _still. He couldn't leave her mind alone as if she was truly spelled by Valtor. But then again...she had her own emotions of guilt running through her. But why? What about her fiancé who was under Valtor's spell? She had to talk to him about Sky's situation and break the spell off of him - returning him back to his former self. But what _if_...he denies her single request.

What _if_...he tells Sky about everything that happened? Would he be furious at her? She could only imagine how he would feel after being freed from his Dark self. For the first time in her entire life...she thought she would never see Sky in such a horrible state nor would he be angry with her after he would learn of what happened to her. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. What if all this was happening was a sign telling her that?

Not too long before she could think of anything else, she had fallen asleep. But a certain someone was watching her though the window and this time, it wasn't Valtor. It was a dark figure, wearing a black cloak and his eyes glowed a dark crimson color as he watched the red-haired princess of Domino sleeping and suddenly without any warning...he slowly used magic to unlock the window and slid through the window.

He walked closer to the young red-haired girl, and looked at her. He heard her moan in her sleep as she turned herself to the other side of the bed. A smile appeared on the figure's face as he carefully picked up the young girl in his arms and vanished off into the night.

...

Early the next morning, as the sun rose up into the blue skies of Gardenia. It was so quite...but until there was a sudden wailing cry, but the cry was increasing as if no one was responding to the sudden cry. The door of the room burst wide open, but as the moment as Vanessa and Marion didn't see Bloom in the room; they panicked as they rushed to see if the girls were okay. They immediately carried each girl in their arms - rocking them as the girls had slowly calmed down.

Where was their mother? She was nowhere to be seen in the room. "Where is she?" the brunette woman had asked, since she didn't see her adoptive daughter in her bedroom or in the room at all.

"I have no idea, but she should be here," Marion replied, but she was having an unpleasant feeling about this. Her daughter would've heard her children cries, even though if she weren't in her room. So where is she? Where did she exactly go this time?

This made Vanessa instantly panic because this wasn't the first time that Bloom left without telling anyone. "She couldn't possibly disappear again!" panic was evident in her voice.

"I doubt that she would," Marion was feeling a bit uncertain about it. She glanced all around her room; everything seems to be untouched from last night. But her green eyes widen...as she saw her cell phone that was on her nightstand. She didn't seem to take it with her.

_Not again._She tried to shake that feeling from her mind, but it kept coming back to her - haunting her.

Was it Valtor's doing _again_? It seems so since he wasn't leaving her daughter alone because he was probably watching her, which was already disturbing her too much. She has to find a way to make him stay away from her daughter. But how?

"But she left her phone again...I have a 'bad feeling' about this," Vanessa's tone made Marion want to go after her. But where would she be...if she did disappear this time and why would she leave without telling them.

"Maybe she'll come back," as if trying to reassure herself and Vanessa.

"I don't know Marion; it's just not like her to disappear like that and _especially_ since she has two babies to watch over."

"You're right."

...

Bloom had slowly woken up, to see that everything was pitched black. This wasn't her room? She wasn't in Gardenia. Where was she exactly? She had felt like she was sleeping on a cold stone floor. As the moment she was trying to move, she felt cold metal chains that were probably on her wrists _again_.

_Not again! I hate his fucking game!_

"Valtor?! Where in the hell are you?!" Bloom spat out in anger, as she was trying to move her arms. But she felt like this time the chains were much closer as if to keep her near the wall without moving further than she is already.

She could only hear evil chuckling surrounding somewhat an empty place as their laughter's had echoed off into a distance. It made her want to summon out her flames - in order to see who was the one who'd brought her to this place. She could sense this place was filled with negative energy as it had decreased her magical energy. She felt weak as if she could barely make a spark of magic.

_God. Dammit!_

"My dear child, it isn't Valtor who'd brought you here you silly girl," a wicked, cold voice had responded, almost amused by her captivity. She and her sisters were enjoying watching her suffer. What would be more enjoyable, if her parents were here?

She somehow felt three spirits surrounding her as she heard a metal clicking down through the cold halls. It made her wonder who was the one who had kidnapped her. She had a terrible feeling about this...as if...something couldn't leave her mind alone.

"Who are you?!" The red-haired woman tried to look around to see who was the one who'd brought her here. Soon she felt a terrible vibe surround her as if the dark energy around here was burning at her delicate pale skin.

_That feeling...it couldn't be...it's nearly...impossible..._

The dark figured had chuckled at the young woman's sight; she looked different from a year ago when he'd first brought her to his place and changed her into a dark creature called Dark Bloom. She wasn't that thin girl that he'd almost tried to feed blood off of her. She looked curvier and she'd probably had more blood for him to enjoy off of. A slick smile appeared on his lips as he gazed at the young woman.

Slowly, he opened the caged door of her cell. She had realized that she was caged in a cell and chained to the walls. It made her feel like she wanted to vomit from all the negative energy that was surrounding her. She heard the click of his sharp metal armor was clanking sounds in the hall, which was getting louder and louder.

She felt fear within her chest rise up. If only there was a light to see who approaching her, she wouldn't be that terrified. Red eyes glowed in the enteral darkness, piercing right at her. But those red gleaming eyes were _very _familiar to her. It reminder of Lord Dakar's eyes - _his_ red piercing eyes.

_But it can't be..._

_He can't be alive...we had destroyed him..._

As he approached the young woman and looked down at her terrified face, oh, what a poor girl who ended up here with her _enemies. _He could feel sorry for her, but he wasn't one of those types had sympathy for others misfortunes. In fact, he enjoyed seeing her so afraid, as if her energy was making him want to feed on her even more.

_What a pathetic girl! _He could only laugh at the struggling red-haired woman who was chained to the walls.

He bended down the red-haired woman who had no idea that he was still alive after her and her friends destroying Shadow-Haunt. He slowly placed his sharp fingers on the woman's face, softly caressing her beautiful pale face. She watched as she had began screaming at the touch of his fingers on her face. He loved to see her cry in such agony and pain.

"Hello sweetheart, long time no see, huh?" he pressed his lips together as he placed his fingers on her lips to quite her down. Bloom was trembling with fear as the sweat run down her face.

"Lord...Darkar..." she barely spoke out - fear was in her voice - still her blue eyes focusing on where she was feeling he was touching her face.

"So...how's life Bloom?" he asked softly, trying to get her all worked-up. He slowly used his magic and lit up the caged cell. Bloom's eyes widen in fear as she truly saw him. He looked even scrawnier from the last time that she saw him. His skeletal metal fingers tracing her soft skin as she glared at him.

"How is this possible, Lord Darkar?" the fiery fairy asked, anger filled her tone as she addressed him. He looked almost amused by the way she had addressed him. He slowly pulled out a small sharp dagger that he had hidden within his dark cloak. His red eyes glimmered at her quite devilishly - wanting to make her bleed badly and pay for everything and watching her suffer was the one thing he really would enjoy.

"After you and the wretched Winx had destroyed Shadow-Haunt, but before I could perish, _they_ had summoned me back," he gave her a wicked smile.

"Wait, who had summoned you here?" Bloom asked sharply, narrowing her eyes at the scrawny devil – which had made her life like hell back in her sophomore year.

"Hello little princess," a voice had called out her, as the witches had finally appeared. Bloom gasped in horror as she saw them. _They...they were the Ancestral Witches_! Speak of the devil! Bloom wanted to make them pay for everything...her aura around her was being to glow, as her long red-hair rose once she heard a voice mocking her.

_They're alive!_

"Long time no see, your Highness!" another had gleamed in return of the princess of the dead planet.

"We've been hearing all about you," Tharma taunted at the little red-haired princess.

Bloom felt like she had finally lost her voice and strength. She thought...they were long gone, but now she was totally wrong. She watched as Lord Darkar was playing with the sharp dagger that he had in his hands, twirling it between his fingers - watching her petrified face, which was amusing for him to watch.

"I heard the about the news that your parents are still alive. What wonderful joy of news that is!" he smirked at Bloom whose face paled up like a vampire's at the mention of her parents being alive, which made her worried about her parents _especially _her mother.

"Lord Darkar, and Dark Sky..." Bloom froze at the mention of Dark Sky as her blue eyes widen as she saw him step forward to the Ancestral Witches. He was wearing a dark blue cloak as well, his face held pure evil (a side effect of being under Valtor's spell). Bloom wanted to screw Valtor right now, but forgetting that she was chained to the walls, which pulled her back instantly.

"...bring Oritel and Marion to us, and if you do get a change...bring the girls as well." Belladonna gave Dark Sky and Lord Dakar her orders to bring them here as she watched Bloom's face drain from color at the mention of her girls. She tried to fight back her tears - thinking that she's strong enough to handle their torments. But the reality was, that she was afraid and scared.

The Ancestral Witches looked at each other before looking back at Bloom, thinking of the very first thing to inflict pain (or torment her with). They had wide smiles across their faces as they read each others thoughts. Bloom saw the devious looks across their faces - already knowing what they were going to do to her first, which gave the young woman the chills.

...

Marion felt really worried about her missing daughter once again. This time, it was different. She wouldn't disappear without any explanations _especially_ since she's a mother now and there was no way in hell she would just leave the two girls like this, alone.

The woman had glanced at the clock, it was nearly noon and still there was no sign of her missing daughter, which made her, grew even more concern - which led her to go after Valtor. She had no choice. She wasn't going to tell her husband about their daughter's sudden disappearance - maybe if the situation really gets out of hand, she would - he would probably tell her not to go to Valtor's. He would probably give her an entire lecture that she shouldn't go, insisting that he would go himself and get the information out of him.

She can't take Amber with her. It would be too dangerous, well, maybe not since Valtor is her father after all. She hushed the crying child in her arms and soothed with a lullaby that she used to sing to Bloom when she was a baby. The child had easily fallen back into deep sleep, as Marion smiled.

She knew where he was exactly and she was going to get every detail of information of her missing daughter. What if he had her all this time? What if he was playing a simple game? If so...he should be begging on his knees for forgiveness for what'd he had done. This wasn't a game he should be playing, if that was the case.

She had informed Vanessa that she was going out with Amber to the park and if she sees Bloom in town, she would immediately inform Vanessa of this and maybe they'll have a chat about her little disappearance that was happening lately.

But that feeling that she was feeling in the back of her mind, wasn't going to go away as she think it would...

...

Valtor heard a knock on the door; he assumed it was Bloom who was knocking on the door. To his sudden shock, he wasn't expecting to see her. Damn him! What mess had he fallen into now? Good lord can't this woman just leave him alone? Was it too hard to ask? Jeez, it could be why Bloom was hiding her true feelings for him behind the mask (could be for an entire time as well). She probably doesn't want to tell her parents about how she really feels about him.

The redheaded woman seemed displeased by him for some strange reason. What could it be now? What has he done now?

"Well, Marion, what a sudden surprise to drop by for a visit on such short notice," he gazed at her and at his child who was in her grandmother's arm.

"Drop the act, now Valtor," she said sternly, though he seemed confused by Marion's sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about?" he arched his brows at Bloom's birth mother as if doesn't know a clue what's going on between himself and her daughter.

"I know you have Bloom," her green eye hardens at him. Bloom wasn't here or isn't here (which way goes first) anyways. Why was she telling him that her daughter was with him?

"She isn't here or wasn't here. In fact, I haven't seen your daughter all day!" Valtor stared at the red-haired woman, who had obviously thought that her daughter was here - in _his_ apartment for some reason.

She shook her head in disbelief; "don't play games with me, Valtor. Where _is_ she?" she demanded of him to tell. But he doesn't have a slight clue why would Bloom be with him - at the very moment, in his apartment.

"I swear on the Great Dragon I haven't seen her!" he tossed his arms in the air - as if he was defeated.

"Then where is she," her tone had changed from being reasonable to anger.

"I really have no clue where she is. And I never had sworn on the Great Dragon from before!"

Marion took a deep breath and sighed. Her daughter wasn't here, even though she was surprised that Valtor was being honest with her about her daughter's sudden disappearance. This time he wasn't the one behind Bloom's sudden disappearance.

"You don't have a clue where she is?" he asked as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"No, I-I mean we haven't seen her from the morning," she shook her head, almost about to burst to tears from the sound of her voice.

"What do you mean?" he furrowed his brow.

"She's gone. She even left her phone in the room," she paused and quickly added, "…maybe she's visiting a friend in Gardenia that I don't know of."

Once Marion turned her heels to leave Valtor alone - whatever in the hell he was doing before she came for a quick visit. It was plainly clear that Bloom wasn't with him, but wait, why would she be with him anyways? She will leave that discussion for another day, after when she finds where in the hell Bloom is at now and have a long chat with her.

Though, Valtor had quickly grabbed the queen's arm and looked at her directly in her green eyes, concerned was in his eyes now about Bloom, "you don't know where she is?" his voice showed concerned over her missing daughter.

A small weak smile formed on her face, "sadly, no. I'm just hoping wherever she went...she would come back."

Though Valtor wasn't too sure about that. It seems like something was wrong here. Defiantly wrong with her sudden disappearance.

"Look, I need to go."

Valtor had instantly let go of the woman's arms and watched her walk away - looking troubled. He closed the door, and immediately thought back to the moment that he told his mothers about everything that happened. In someway, maybe they were somehow responsible for Bloom's sudden disappearance. He knew he had to go find her...

...

Bloom slowly woke-up, in pain though. She couldn't remember what had happened to her lastly. Oh right, now she remembered. They had pinned her to the walls with her body - a terrible, painful feeling.

God, she felt _really_ weak.

She glanced down at herself, in pain, as it shot through her entire body. She was literally pinned to the walls now. Though she felt blood had stained her pale skin, as it continued to drip down her body (that was leaving a sense of style on her body - in paint like form all over her body).

The more she tired to move, the more the blood had spilled down her body. She could feel like that was something - pinning both her shoulders and ankles to the walls - which was pretty painful to her. She couldn't tell what was (what is) pinning her to the walls since it was pitched black still.

Who was going to help her now?

Did her parents even know that she's gone?

Tears had started to well up in the young woman's eyes, in hoping that someone would find her. For the first time, she felt like a tiny little bug, pinned to the walls unable to move or to do a thing about it.

"Please...just let me go!" she pleaded as tears streamed down her face, in pain. But no one was answering her. She felt all-alone, and unwanted in this place. Suddenly, she felt like someone was breathing next to her...but it wasn't a human's breathing at all...it was some sort of monster's breathing.

Obsidian brings the worse of the worse nightmares to young fairies and makes them stay here for all eternity never _ever_ leaving the dreadful place. The redheaded woman had felt whatever was near her - did smell her scented blood (which would attract demons and monsters to her - to drink the blood from her). She had never ever imagined that this would happen to her.

The breath of the creature smelled like rotten garlic, which made her want to puke. The creature's breath smelled awful. The woman could feel the creature's presence was near here - very close to her face and body. The creature had placed his hard, stony, sharp fingers on the young woman's body as she screamed at the top of her lungs in fear.

The creature had slowly, used his sharp finger nails (that was sharp as a dagger of knife) and began to move his finger across the redheaded woman's chest, causing a deep scar which the dark red blood gushed from her. He slowly, placed his tongue on the woman's chest and started to lick the blood off of her. Bloom was screaming as he continued to lick of the blood off of her wounded chest.

His face was close to her face; she began crying like a wild animal as if it were whipped causing deep scars. The creature had opened its mouth revealing sharp fangs and bit the woman's neck as she screamed so loudly once he had bitten her neck.

She tried to move her neck, but she was unable to, as she was feeling weaker and weaker as time passed by, like as if her energy was getting weak. The creature was drinking her hot, delicious scented blood. The creature had continued to drink the woman's fresh, hot, delicious blood from her. The blood was very rich, which he had enjoyed to drink from her. The woman's skin was becoming paler and paler as he was nearly draining her blood out of her body.

The creature had slowly pulled his fangs out of the red-haired woman's neck as he noticed that she was unconscious for some time now. The creature had smiled in delight at the woman. He surely did enjoy drinking her rich tasty blood. She was certainly one of a kind, who actually had this kind of tasteful blood.

"Well done," a voice had spoken from behind (as they were here the entire time, watching the entire scene).

"If only Oritel and Marion were here...who knows how much they would enjoy seeing their precious daughter in a state like this!"

They looked at the fallen princess who was, well, wasn't doing too good, if anything she looked like she was on the verge of death now. She looked like beaten-up doll that's lifeless now, only as the laughter increased all around...as it echoed through the entire obsidian realm...

...

Later that evening, Vanessa and Marion knew that this was serious now. Bloom hasn't shown up in hours, which made them even more worried about her more than ever. What was she going to tell Oritel? How was she going to even explain the situation to her husband? Why did bad things always happen to her family?

Though this time Valtor wasn't responsible for her daughter's sudden disappearance. It was something else, which she quite couldn't place on. Why could she think about whom other than Valtor? What was she going to do now? If Valtor didn't take her than...who did? She hadn't had a slight clue about whom else other than Valtor who wanted Bloom. Perhaps it was Sky, again. He was the one who'd taken her to Valtor's hideout on Andros, but she doubted that she would even be there.

She watched as another hour went by. It was getting late, and still no signs of her daughter. She prayed that wherever her daughter is...she's safe and nothing bad was happening to her. She glanced at the clock; it was eight-thirty sharp. "Where are you, Bloom?" she had muttered as she rocked the infant child in her arms as the child had no clue where her mother was actually was. Pity had grown in her heart as she looked at the child, who was sleeping. Her mother was bound to come sooner or later. But how long was this sooner or later?

She placed the child back in the bed and sighed. She was startled at the moment she felt heavy hands was placed on her shoulders, and looked up to see her husband, Oritel, gazing down at her and the infant child.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and leaned his head on her shoulder. She looked at her husband, though; she gave him a weak smile.

That weak smile on her face, made him realize that something was wrong with her, or that she's distributed by something. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath in and glanced in his warm brown eyes; she could already envision that he would freak out like hell once she mentions that Bloom's gone.

"Bloom...she's...she's gone, Oritel," the woman's voice was trembling and she was shaking. He looked at his wife who was already shaking herself in tears once again. He was quite though, and he pulled her into his warm arms, looking away as if a bitter taste had washed over him.

He looked at Marion, "how?" he had asked, wondering how on Earth did she disappear again. Was she kidnapped once again?

"I don't know. Once Vanessa and I walked into her room, she was nowhere to be seen. We have no idea where she had went...so I thought Valtor had took her again and went to his place to bring her back. Obviously, she wasn't there and he had no clue where she was..." she was cut off by her husband once she had said that she went to Valtor's place to bring back Bloom, and narrowed his eyes at her, displease by what she did, "you went to Valtor's place?" his tone filled with anger.

Marion got out of the arms of Oritel's and glared at him. "Yes! I thought she was there, that he was responsible for this!" she hissed at Oritel, who was obliviously judging her for going to Valtor.

"Why would she be there? It wouldn't make any sense Marion, and why would you go there alone! Why didn't you tell me! I could've came with you!" he yelled at her for taking such an irrational decision.

"You didn't had to! You think _I_ can't handle myself! You think _I'm_ some kind of child here!" she exasperated, as her green eyes glow a faint amber color - in anger towards her husband who'd think that she was a child.

"Well, if you do remember clearly, it was _I _who had saved you from Valtor's clutches that one time he had held you captive or the other time that he'd summoned a dark spell that you were snatched by rocks swallowing you into Domino's grounds _or_ you don't remember all the other times that _I _was one who'd saved you each time!" he narrowed down into further details about when she was confronting Valtor alone and he had just snuck up on her.

Marion had her arms crossed, trying not to blink a single blink and tried to fight off her tears. Most of those times were because he had snuck up on her. "Well, if I remember correctly Oritel, those times you are mentioning are when _he _had snuck on me. Not confronting him. That I don't recall, unless you've completely made it up!" she replied, anger still in her voice.

"Ah, but I do remember the girl who had cried out for help, 'Oritel, help me! Help me!' I wonder what does that sound, oh, ya, like a child calling out for help. 'Please help me, Oritel!'" he mimicked Marion's tone of voice as her face flushed a bright red color in anger. She was totally angry with him, right now. She could barely stand him being in the room with him.

She had walked passed by him, as her heat wave had flared out, "you know I don't need your help! We're _so_ done here! I could do this alone _without _your help!"

"Maybe you're right, we _are_ done! Guess I had married the wrong woman then."

Marion froze once Oritel had said that. Her green eyes had widened. How could he say that to her after everything they've been through? Didn't all those years meant anything to him? What if it really didn't mean anything to him? What if he...now just knew how to say it to her face. She tried to not let the words affect her at all, as if meant nothing to her as well. She could say that same about him. But maybe he would realize that what she was saying wasn't true at all, just to get back at him.

She looked at her ring, and twirled it from her finger - sliding it off. So many memories of her and Oritel had flooded her mind, all the things they went through together. All the things they did together, remembering the time they'd first met, their first date, and so on...

Now it meant nothing to her when he had said that to her. She gazed at the ring; she could easily see her name and Oritel's written on it. Tears had welled up her eyes, and tried to hold them in not letting it flow down her face.

_Oritel &amp; Marion __Forever._

She gave the ring back to Oritel as he watched her looking at it with regret. "I guess...I also had married the wrong man then. Not the one that I'd pictured."

She placed her hand on Oritel's, closing his hand that held the ring inside. "Well, I guess this is the end, goodbye. I'm going to find my daughter with or without you." Marion said, without expressing any sadness that her and Oritel's relationship is about to come to an end.

Though Oritel still held Marion's arm with his other hand and his face darkened. "She's my daughter also. I'm going with you."

"...Then you better keep a good distance between us," she simply said.

He had let go of her arm and watched her leave the room. What did he do to make her get so mad like that? What did he do to make her or both of them to come to end in their perfectly good relationship? All the years that he had spent with her meant everything to him. Damn him for saying such words to her! He wished he could do a do-over and never allow this argument to ever exist or to even happen.

He looked down at the child who was still sleeping peacefully in her sleep. At least she was lucky that she didn't have to worry about anything in the world. It made him realize something...he'd made a mistake with Marion - remembering that she is carrying his child. He placed the ring on the nightstand, glancing at it.

God, he had to fix this before he screws this up as he followed his wife out of the room.

...

Valtor pondered for a moment, thinking that it was his fault that Bloom was in this mess - not including the twins of course - but his fault that she went missing. What if it was the Ancestral Witches since he was the one to in form them about Bloom and her parents, and everything else as well.

He needed to do something - to make it up to her parents and most _importantly_ to her. What would she say to him once she figures out he was the one to inform them about everything. And that they have an evil scheme of using his twins for power to enslave the Magic Dimension.

...

Two dark figures dressed in dark cloaks were watching two people in particular: a man and a woman. Not any man or woman, it was Oritel and Marion who were having a heated discussion over their relationship and from the way that Marion was snapping at Oritel to not to be close to her.

They were making sure that they didn't notice that they were being followed by two unknown figures that had a dark aura around them.

"Wait, do you feel so something?" Marion said sharply.

Oritel was scanning the empty dark streets that were lit by lamps. There was no one, not even cars were around. It was very strange. Even the feeling around here was...unusual. Though Oritel got closer to Marion, but she had noticed that he was getting closer to her.

"Why are you getting closer to me? Are you still thinking that _I'm_ a weak girl?" she asked to her distaste, which Oritel was probably still thinking that she's a weak girl and can't really handle herself.

"Well, to make my point, girls are weak. Take Bloom for example, look what happened to her. Do you think any of this would ever be happening...if she was a bit _more_ stronger."

Marion narrowed her green eyes at Oritel and pressed her lips, "are you saying that _my_ daughter is weak?" not liking the idea that he was calling her a weak girl. Girls are strong too; why was he missing the damn point?

"Marion I'm not trying to say that Bloom's weak, it's just that maybe if she had someone around her - not making her life much harder on her. In fact, Bloom's such a strong girl; she has your will power Marion," he tried to explain to Marion, trying to calm her down.

The red-haired woman had given out a heavy deep sigh, as if almost he was right about something. But he wasn't though, however, he did have good points. But he shouldn't be saying that girls are weak, they are equally strong too.

But suddenly, Marion felt like she was snatched in an arm of a strong man who wasn't her husband. She screamed, as she tried to summon her flame to see whoever had her. She only saw a dark figure wearing a cloak.

"Hello Marion," the voice had spoken out.

_Who the hell was this man? The voice was familiar to her, but from where exactly._

"Let go of my wife!" a voice had shouted to the hooded figure, but she saw another dark hooded figure had came out from the shadows...walking closer to Oritel...

She tried to call out for him - in warning, but was immediately hushed by a cloth that was wrapped around her mouth, as the figure's face was closer to her as he had whispered something to her that made her green eyes-widen in fear. "I'm going to take you to your beloved daughter."


End file.
